


Teen Wolf Alternate Universe Season 4

by nw0ng



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Season 4, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 58,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nw0ng/pseuds/nw0ng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After dealing with most of their illusions, Scott and his friends still struggle with their fears and must close their door in their mind. For now, they feel they have a break after defeating their strongest foe yet; Maverick, the Nogitsune. But, little do they know, that an old enemy of the Hales has come back to strike at them and take away everything they love the most to get what they want. How will they conquer this new enemy?</p><p>We don't own Teen Wolf, nor do we work for MTV. All rights belong to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Episode 1 - Holidazed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Christmas here, the McCall family is hosting a Christmas dinner for the gang to celebrate Christmas and the defeat of Maverick. But, more supernatural things occur, when Isaac and Joshua get attacked in the woods by unknown people and Derek gets an unexpected visit from his past.

_(We open up to it being day outside, and the screen focuses outside on the McCall residence, before ultimately going inside. We see Isaac, Scott, and Melissa. They are all in winter clothing, and Scott is on a small step ladder, as he finishes putting the lights up on the Christmas tree. Scott puts away the step ladder in a closet, and they all look to each other, Melissa returning to the kitchen after.)_

Melissa: “I love this time of the year. Always happy, fun, and it’s so nice to see people smile.” _(Smiles at the boys)_

Scott: “Yeah. It feels good for it not to be just the two of us this year, Mom.”

Isaac: “Well, I’m glad to have made it worth it…”

Melissa: _(In the kitchen at this point, cooking)_ “It’s very important to spend these holidays with family boys, and important friends. This is our first real get together since the Kitsune stuff.”

Isaac: “Yeah, that’s right…it is. I can’t believe it, really.”

Scott: “Yeah, well, believe it…Mom, we’re exchanging gifts after dinner, as usual, right?”

Melissa: “Yes. You know the rules; eat first, then gifts.”

Isaac: “Wait a minute…gifts?”

Scott: “Yeah, dude, you know, as in Christmas presents.”

Isaac: “…I thought Santa gave those?”

_(Melissa and Scott look at each other dumbfounded)_

Melissa: “Isaac…honey…Santa isn’t real…we buy gifts for others…why would you think…?”

Isaac: “Well, my gifts always said from Santa and Dad…he…said he’d tell Santa…” _(Looks sad)_

Melissa: “…It’s alright….listen, I’ll talk and tell you all about real Christmas…my you have a lot to learn…”

_(Scene fades out and the next scene opens up with a Black 2013 Scion FR-S parking outside of a building. Getting out of the car, we see it is Cora, and she goes inside, and runs up the stairs. She opens the door, and Derek is seen there at the window sill. Cora appears a bit sad)_

Cora: “I don’t know why you did this, Derek! It doesn’t make any sense to me…”

Derek: “It doesn’t have to make sense. I just want you to be safe, ok? Wanna hear some good news?”

Cora: “It better not be that you’re dating Stiles…”

Derek: “Uh…what? Me and Stiles? Nah, I just promised the Sheriff I’d keep an eye out for him.”

Cora: “Good…then what is it?”

Derek: “I enrolled you in High School. I want you to have a normal life, more than I’ve had. It’s the least I could do.”

Cora: “WHAT?! DEREK! YOU CAN’T DO THAT! I CAN HARDLY STAND THEM! WHY!”

Derek: “You were gone for most of your life! You still can have a normal life, being a werewolf isn’t the only way! You can’t forget that!”

Cora: “I can take care of myself. I don’t need high school to have a normal life!”

_(She suddenly bolts out and slams the door behind her. She is seen back towards her car, entering it, and driving off again)_

_(Scene then shifts over to the Stilinski house, where we see it is decorated on the inside with Christmas ornaments. They are seen in the living room, Sheriff is on the couch dressed up nicely, Stiles approaches him)_

Stiles: “Are we going over to Scott’s tonight?”

Sheriff: “We?”

Stiles: “Yes! We! As in you and me!”

Sheriff: “I don’t think Scott will be hom-“

Stiles: “Oh Scott will be home, I know that already. He’s probably watching The Walking Dead.”

Sheriff: “The Walking Dead? Is that…about….zombies?”

Stiles: “No. It’s about old people.”

Sheriff: “Stiles.”

Stiles: “What?”

Sheriff: “Yes. I’m going over to the McCall’s to help Melissa cook. I’m sure you could do something useful there as well, like help Scott and Isaac set up the Christmas tree and get everything ready for Santa.”

Stiles: “Santa? Really Dad? How old do you think I am?”

Sheriff: “Oh, will you just go with it, come on, go get ready.”

_(Stiles walks away, makes a little ‘yes’ sound, and is seen happily going upstairs, assumingly to go get ready)_

_(The scene then shifts over to the Argent apartment where we see Allison, Lydia, with Chris there. They appear to have some things set up as well, including wreaths. We see presents on the table, Chris looking at them)_

Chris: “You know, Christmas used to be really important…one real day off we had.”

Allison: “Yeah, I noticed, everyone was around usually…”

Chris: “We all took the days off to be together, as a family, and be normal.”

Lydia: “So you aren’t normal now? I mean, come on, Mr. Argent.”

Chris: “Well….yes, I guess you’re right.”

Allison: “So let’s act more like that. Like when I was in the dark about everything.”

Lydia: “Oh! That means we can go shopping to the mall, then!”

Chris: “Hahahahaha. Ok. On another note, though. About the code, it’s time we take things more seriously, especially since with what happened recently. Lydia, until you get a grip on your power, I’m going to show you some basic hunting things.”

Allison: “But, Dad!”

Lydia: “Really?”

Chris: “Incase anything happens, no buts. If I didn’t show the Sheriff, I think we wouldn’t be here…if I didn’t teach him how to hunt, we wouldn’t be here. Who knows…You want to be a part of this world, you do it by my rules.”

_(The girls reluctantly sigh, but then look at two dresses in the closet and go there, comparing them. Chris just smirks to them and shakes his head)_

_(The scene goes over to the animal clinic, Joshua is there, with Deaton and Morrell, Joshua is entering)_

Deaton: “Happy Holidays, Josh.”

Joshua: “Happy Holidays, sir. I hope you don’t mind me being with you guys, since we have similar backgrounds.”

Deaton: “Not at all.”

Morrell: “I see you’re off duty.”

Joshua: “Yes, well, the Sheriff was kind enough to give it off to me, said for me to ‘enjoy’ some family time. Kind of hard, when they’re dead.”

Deaton: “I see…well, you’re more than welcome to be here.”

Joshua: “But, there is something bothering me.”

Morrell: “Hmm?”

Joshua: “How long do Nemeton’s typically stay charged?”

Deaton: “Well, normally anywhere from 6 months to a year, if more rituals and sacrifices aren’t given to it.”

Joshua: “Will it still grow? I noticed the one here is growing again back to the great tree.”

Morrell: “It’s like normal trees, but why so interested?”

Joshua: “Those surrogate sacrifices….they were obviously different and there were three of them. It’s going to take a while…”

Deaton: “…Maybe…Maybe not.”

Joshua: “Then, after this next week, we need to be more serious about training Stiles and preparing the others. If Argent and the Sheriff didn’t show up during the final battle, I am pretty sure they would be dead, me too, probably.”

Morrell: “You were losing that badly?”

Joshua: “We put the mountain ash barrier, but Maverick was just so powerful. Even attacking together, with two Alphas, we hardly stood a chance. Stiles needs to learn to be an Emissary, quickly. Scott needs to learn how to be an Alpha quickly. I’m sure there are other abilities Scott can do that we just don’t know yet.”

Deaton: “Power isn’t the only way, Josh.”

Joshua: “Sir, I know…but, even if we have just a little more, it will be enough. Yes, like you two, I was taught to play Chess and get Checkmate with strategy, not brute force. Sometimes, a little brute force is necessary.”

Deaton: “Okay…but we do this slow, my way.”

_(Joshua is seen nodding, and the scene goes to Agent McCall, him going to the McCall House. He is parked, walking up to the doorbell and he rings it. Scott goes to the door, answering, Agent McCall has two presents in hand)_

Scott: “D-Dad..?”

Agent McCall: “Scott. I came to give you and your mother a gift.”

Scott: _(Grabs them and then gives them to Isaac)_ “Put that on the table will you, Isaac? Thanks Dad….Uhm...”

Agent McCall: “I have a feeling you’ll like them. _(Smiles)_ Can I come in?”

Stiles: “Well, we’re having dinner so….”

_(Stiles and the Sheriff appear behind him, Scott is seen smiling)_

Agent McCall: “Dinner?”

Sheriff: “Yeah, we’re having a little get together after everything that has happened. Hope you don’t mind.”

Agent McCall: “No…n-n-not at all…ok……good night.”

_(He leaves and is seen a little upset and drives off, the Sheriff closes the door behind them, Scott and Stiles hug and they sigh in relief)_

Sheriff: “Merry Christmas Scott, I trust you have been good this year, besides all those times I found you guys by crime scenes.”

Scott: “Uh…yeah, for the most part.”

Stiles: “Yeah, Dad, don’t you have some cooking to do?”

Sheriff: “Oh! Right!” _(Runs to the kitchen to help Melissa)_

Stiles: “What was your Dad doing here?”

Isaac: “He dropped off some presents for Scott and Mrs. McCall.”

Scott: “Yeah…it was weird…I don’t know if they’re on speaking terms…”

Stiles: “How about yelling terms?”

_(Scott stares at Stiles)_

Stiles: “What? You know I’m right!”

Scott: “Yeah, I know. Let’s get these Christmas decorations up before my mom yells and everyone gets over here.”

_(Scene then shifts over to Cora, she is in the woods. We see her walking along the path and we see that Hale House has been completely restored to its former state. We see Peter at the step turned around. Peter turns his head)_

Peter: “Cora…so you are back in town…”

Cora: “Yes, I am…wow…this place was a dump…”

Peter: “Yes, well, someone fixed it. Great place again to set up once more, wouldn’t you say?”

Cora: “So, is Derek really with Scott?”

Peter: “Yes, he is, he’s an Alpha with Scott.”

Cora: “But…why…what happened…”

Peter: “Derek didn’t want me to be the Alpha because of what I had done before.”

Cora: “I don’t blame him for that.”

Peter: “All I want is to rebuild our name again, Cora. We could still do that, you know.”

_(At that moment a tall man with a business coat on comes over to them, and smirks some)_

Business Man: “She is a beauty, isn’t she?”

Cora: “Yeah…who are you? We live here.”

Malik: “Oh, so you two must be Hales….I see…I’m Malik, a pleasure. Here’s my card. I was the one responsible for rebuilding your home.” _(He pulls out from his suit pocket a business card, handing one each to them)_

Peter: _(Stares long at the card then to Malik)_ “Have we met before? You look very familiar…”

Malik: “Maybe someone who looks like me.”

Peter: “I see… _(Looks back at the business card)_ Are you sure---“( _Suddenly he notices Malik gone, and then he turns around and Cora is gone too. Peter looks confused but agitated, sighing and rolling his eyes mumbling ‘Typical’)_

_(It’s at this moment we hear deer trampling around the ground, birds flying everywhere. The animals appear to be very scared. Images of Scott, Isaac, and Josh are seen, their ears perking up when they hear the cries of the animals. We then see a young well dressed woman by the Nemeton, looking around)_

Young Woman: "Whoa...this must've been a huge tree"

_(Scene fades back in to Scott and Isaac putting their jackets on)_

Scott: “We have to go...”

Stiles: “What happened?”

Isaac: “The animals are going wild.”

Sheriff: “Again?!”

Melissa: “Scott, no!”

Scott: “But, Mom, what if something happened, what if it’s a dead body?”

Isaac: “Don’t worry, I’ll go with him, we won’t take long.”

Stiles: “Like hell you won’t!”

Scott: “Stiles just hold down the fort, explain what happened. I’ll call you if we’re in some kind of danger.”

_(At the moment we see Scott receive a text message from Josh. It says meet by the woods, something’s going on)_

Scott: “Even Josh is going.”

Sheriff: “Alright…if he is going, you will be alright. Don’t do anything stupid.”

_(They nod and walk out. Scott’s Bike was seen revving, and then he takes off. Everyone sighs, but then we hear the doorbell ring and the Argents with Lydia are there. They come with the gifts; they are placed on the table)_

Chris: “Merry Christmas, everyone.”

Allison and Lydia: “Merry Christmas”

Allison: “Where’s Scott and Isaac?”

Stiles: “Well…y’see, they heard something in the woods…and went to check it out…with Josh…”

Lydia: “They did what?!”

Chris: “You can’t be serious.”

Allison: “We have to go after them, to bring them back!”

Lydia: “It’s Christmas!”

Stiles: “Yeah, well, to them it’s like duty calls, y’know?”

Chris: “You guys come with me; we’re going to get them back.”

_(They all go to leave, the kids with Chris, when suddenly Cora is at the door, Lydia looks over to her as Cora stares at Stiles)_

Stiles: “Cora?! What are you doing here?”

Cora: “I tracked your scent here.”

Stiles: “No, I said, what are you doing here...”

Cora: “Can we talk…alone? …Please.”

_(Lydia is seen looking at them; she looks a bit concerned, almost a little jealous. Stiles is just there, and we don’t see a response)_

_(Back at the woods, Isaac and Scott split up. Scene focuses on Isaac now, as it is evening, he is trying to be cautious, while still hearing the deer noises and birds chirping. Suddenly he is attacked by black figures. 2 of them, while 1 is off, watching. They are having their way with him, even though Isaac is fighting back. Isaac pushes one away, swings at the other, misses, but we see he is putting up at least some of resilient effort. Eventually, they overpower him and just when they are about to strike, Joshua jumps in and help, takes one down with a flying tackle, then sweeps the other off their feet. They fallback, then as the last figure jumps in that was watching, getting hits in on Joshua, punching him and kicking him , before pushing him to a tree. This figure is seen growling in Joshua’s face, tan eyes seen as well, and the figure slashes him in the chest, Joshua yells in pain and then kicks it off. The figures disappear, Joshua getting up to get Isaac. Joshua’s shirt is ripped, a little bloody and he spits to the side. After recovering, they look to a tree in front of them with a symbol there. The symbol appears to be in a triangle formation, but has about an inch separating the rectangular-like shape. In the middle of the triangular formation is the shape of an actual triangle. The entire symbol is carved into the base of the trunk of a tree.)_

Isaac: “What were those…and what’s it mean…”

Joshua: “I…I don’t know, Isaac…I really don’t…”

_(The scene then shifts over to Derek, he is sitting in his FJ Cruiser in the loft parking lot)_

Derek: “I just want her to have the kinda life I never had….she needs that…she needs me to be her older brother…we’re family…” _(Derek opens the door to get out and starts walking towards the building)_

Young Woman: “Well, well, well….look at you! You’ve grown up nicely.”

Derek: _(Spins around and stares at the young woman)_

Young Woman: “Oh. Don’t tell me…you don’t remember me? Laura and I used to play Hide and Se—“

Derek: “No…it can’t be…I would’ve smelled you a mile away.”

Young Woman: “Oh please. You were never that good at Hide and Seek.”

Derek: “Tiana…This is still Hale territory. You’re not supposed to be here.”

Tiana: “Oh please, Derek. We both know your family is gone. Word spreads quickly when the protector family is…extinct.” _(Smiles slyly)_

_(Tiana starts walking closer to Derek and crosses her arms)_

Derek: “That doesn’t matter. I’m a Hale, this is my territory. Get Out.”

Tiana: “Oh Derek…I love it when you’re serious.”

Derek: “Get. Out. Of. Beacon. Hills. Now.”

Tiana: “And Bossy too! Oh…my…I…don’t….know… _(Puts her arms around Derek’s neck)_ …I don’t think I wanna leave…I’ve missed you…did you miss me?” _(Cocks her head to the right)_

Derek: “No.”

Tiana: “Oh come on…what did Laura used to call you? Oh right…Der…come on Der…I can smell it on you.”

_(The scene shifts to Scott, as he is seen around the area with the Nemeton. The young woman is still there, and with Scott looking around, he doesn’t see her, and he bumps into her)_

Scott: “Oh my gosh! Are you okay!”

Young Woman: “I…I am fine…watch where you’re going…what are you doing here...”

Scott: “Let me help you up…” _(He grabs her by the arm and lifts her up to see her on the base of the Nemeton)_ “I heard the deer and birds…so I...uh…came to check it out.” _(When he sits, he suddenly feels weak, pale….)_

Young Woman: “Right! Oh my god, someone else who finally thinks something freaky is going on, I came to check it out, too!”

Scott: “Y-Yea….”

Young Woman: “Way too many animal attacks to be coincidence…right? I’m Belle, by the way.”

_(The animals cries begin to effect Scott, he appears dazed, his fangs bore, and in his fugue-like state, he leans in to Belle and then bites her and she is then seen falling off the Nemeton, part of her shirt off and is bleeding, bite marks in her side. He snaps out of his trance, getting up, staring at the Nemeton stump, then at her, and is freaking out with a gasping ‘What have I done look’ on his face. He grabs her and runs off with her)_

Scott: “Oh no! What do I do now…!”

**-Episode End-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check the tumblr twhowlatus for updates!


	2. Episode 2 - Celabrasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Christmas here, the McCall family is hosting a Christmas dinner for the gang to celebrate Christmas and the defeat of Maverick. But, more supernatural things occur, when Isaac and Joshua get attacked in the woods by unknown people and Derek gets an unexpected visit from his past.

_We open up to it being day outside, and the screen focuses outside on the McCall residence, before ultimately going inside. We see Isaac, Scott, and Melissa. They are all in winter clothing, and Scott is on a small step ladder, as he finishes putting the lights up on the Christmas tree. Scott puts away the step ladder in a closet, and they all look to each other, Melissa returning to the kitchen after._

Melissa: “I love this time of the year. Always happy, fun, and it’s so nice to see people smile.” _(Smiles at the boys)_

Scott: “Yeah. It feels good for it not to be just the two of us this year, Mom.”

Isaac: “Well, I’m glad to have made it worth it…”

Melissa: _(In the kitchen at this point, cooking)_ “It’s very important to spend these holidays with family boys, and important friends. This is our first real get together since the Kitsune stuff.”

Isaac: “Yeah, that’s right…it is. I can’t believe it, really.”

Scott: “Yeah, well, believe it…Mom, we’re exchanging gifts after dinner, as usual, right?”

Melissa: “Yes. You know the rules; eat first, then gifts.”

Isaac: “Wait a minute…gifts?”

Scott: “Yeah, dude, you know, as in Christmas presents.”

Isaac: “…I thought Santa gave those?”

_(Melissa and Scott look at each other dumbfounded)_

Melissa: “Isaac…honey…Santa isn’t real…we buy gifts for others…why would you think…?”

Isaac: “Well, my gifts always said from Santa and Dad…he…said he’d tell Santa…” _(Looks sad)_

Melissa: “…It’s alright….listen, I’ll talk and tell you all about real Christmas…my you have a lot to learn…”

_(Scene fades out and the next scene opens up with a Black 2013 Scion FR-S parking outside of a building. Getting out of the car, we see it is Cora, and she goes inside, and runs up the stairs. She opens the door, and Derek is seen there at the window sill. Cora appears a bit sad)_

Cora: “I don’t know why you did this, Derek! It doesn’t make any sense to me…”

Derek: “It doesn’t have to make sense. I just want you to be safe, ok? Wanna hear some good news?”

Cora: “It better not be that you’re dating Stiles…”

Derek: “Uh…what? Me and Stiles? Nah, I just promised the Sheriff I’d keep an eye out for him.”

Cora: “Good…then what is it?”

Derek: “I enrolled you in High School. I want you to have a normal life, more than I’ve had. It’s the least I could do.”

Cora: “WHAT?! DEREK! YOU CAN’T DO THAT! I CAN HARDLY STAND THEM! WHY!”

Derek: “You were gone for most of your life! You still can have a normal life, being a werewolf isn’t the only way! You can’t forget that!”

Cora: “I can take care of myself. I don’t need high school to have a normal life!”

_(She suddenly bolts out and slams the door behind her. She is seen back towards her car, entering it, and driving off again)_

_(Scene then shifts over to the Stilinski house, where we see it is decorated on the inside with Christmas ornaments. They are seen in the living room, Sheriff is on the couch dressed up nicely, Stiles approaches him)_

Stiles: “Are we going over to Scott’s tonight?”

Sheriff: “We?”

Stiles: “Yes! We! As in you and me!”

Sheriff: “I don’t think Scott will be hom-“

Stiles: “Oh Scott will be home, I know that already. He’s probably watching The Walking Dead.”

Sheriff: “The Walking Dead? Is that…about….zombies?”

Stiles: “No. It’s about old people.”

Sheriff: “Stiles.”

Stiles: “What?”

Sheriff: “Yes. I’m going over to the McCall’s to help Melissa cook. I’m sure you could do something useful there as well, like help Scott and Isaac set up the Christmas tree and get everything ready for Santa.”

Stiles: “Santa? Really Dad? How old do you think I am?”

Sheriff: “Oh, will you just go with it, come on, go get ready.”

_(Stiles walks away, makes a little ‘yes’ sound, and is seen happily going upstairs, assumingly to go get ready)_

_(The scene then shifts over to the Argent apartment where we see Allison, Lydia, with Chris there. They appear to have some things set up as well, including wreaths. We see presents on the table, Chris looking at them)_

Chris: “You know, Christmas used to be really important…one real day off we had.”

Allison: “Yeah, I noticed, everyone was around usually…”

Chris: “We all took the days off to be together, as a family, and be normal.”

Lydia: “So you aren’t normal now? I mean, come on, Mr. Argent.”

Chris: “Well….yes, I guess you’re right.”

Allison: “So let’s act more like that. Like when I was in the dark about everything.”

Lydia: “Oh! That means we can go shopping to the mall, then!”

Chris: “Hahahahaha. Ok. On another note, though. About the code, it’s time we take things more seriously, especially since with what happened recently. Lydia, until you get a grip on your power, I’m going to show you some basic hunting things.”

Allison: “But, Dad!”

Lydia: “Really?”

Chris: “Incase anything happens, no buts. If I didn’t show the Sheriff, I think we wouldn’t be here…if I didn’t teach him how to hunt, we wouldn’t be here. Who knows…You want to be a part of this world, you do it by my rules.”

_(The girls reluctantly sigh, but then look at two dresses in the closet and go there, comparing them. Chris just smirks to them and shakes his head)_

_(The scene goes over to the animal clinic, Joshua is there, with Deaton and Morrell, Joshua is entering)_

Deaton: “Happy Holidays, Josh.”

Joshua: “Happy Holidays, sir. I hope you don’t mind me being with you guys, since we have similar backgrounds.”

Deaton: “Not at all.”

Morrell: “I see you’re off duty.”

Joshua: “Yes, well, the Sheriff was kind enough to give it off to me, said for me to ‘enjoy’ some family time. Kind of hard, when they’re dead.”

Deaton: “I see…well, you’re more than welcome to be here.”

Joshua: “But, there is something bothering me.”

Morrell: “Hmm?”

Joshua: “How long do Nemeton’s typically stay charged?”

Deaton: “Well, normally anywhere from 6 months to a year, if more rituals and sacrifices aren’t given to it.”

Joshua: “Will it still grow? I noticed the one here is growing again back to the great tree.”

Morrell: “It’s like normal trees, but why so interested?”

Joshua: “Those surrogate sacrifices….they were obviously different and there were three of them. It’s going to take a while…”

Deaton: “…Maybe…Maybe not.”

Joshua: “Then, after this next week, we need to be more serious about training Stiles and preparing the others. If Argent and the Sheriff didn’t show up during the final battle, I am pretty sure they would be dead, me too, probably.”

Morrell: “You were losing that badly?”

Joshua: “We put the mountain ash barrier, but Maverick was just so powerful. Even attacking together, with two Alphas, we hardly stood a chance. Stiles needs to learn to be an Emissary, quickly. Scott needs to learn how to be an Alpha quickly. I’m sure there are other abilities Scott can do that we just don’t know yet.”

Deaton: “Power isn’t the only way, Josh.”

Joshua: “Sir, I know…but, even if we have just a little more, it will be enough. Yes, like you two, I was taught to play Chess and get Checkmate with strategy, not brute force. Sometimes, a little brute force is necessary.”

Deaton: “Okay…but we do this slow, my way.”

_(Joshua is seen nodding, and the scene goes to Agent McCall, him going to the McCall House. He is parked, walking up to the doorbell and he rings it. Scott goes to the door, answering, Agent McCall has two presents in hand)_

Scott: “D-Dad..?”

Agent McCall: “Scott. I came to give you and your mother a gift.”

Scott: _(Grabs them and then gives them to Isaac)_ “Put that on the table will you, Isaac? Thanks Dad….Uhm...”

Agent McCall: “I have a feeling you’ll like them. _(Smiles)_ Can I come in?”

Stiles: “Well, we’re having dinner so….”

_(Stiles and the Sheriff appear behind him, Scott is seen smiling)_

Agent McCall: “Dinner?”

Sheriff: “Yeah, we’re having a little get together after everything that has happened. Hope you don’t mind.”

Agent McCall: “No…n-n-not at all…ok……good night.”

_(He leaves and is seen a little upset and drives off, the Sheriff closes the door behind them, Scott and Stiles hug and they sigh in relief)_

Sheriff: “Merry Christmas Scott, I trust you have been good this year, besides all those times I found you guys by crime scenes.”

Scott: “Uh…yeah, for the most part.”

Stiles: “Yeah, Dad, don’t you have some cooking to do?”

Sheriff: “Oh! Right!” _(Runs to the kitchen to help Melissa)_

Stiles: “What was your Dad doing here?”

Isaac: “He dropped off some presents for Scott and Mrs. McCall.”

Scott: “Yeah…it was weird…I don’t know if they’re on speaking terms…”

Stiles: “How about yelling terms?”

_(Scott stares at Stiles)_

Stiles: “What? You know I’m right!”

Scott: “Yeah, I know. Let’s get these Christmas decorations up before my mom yells and everyone gets over here.”

_(Scene then shifts over to Cora, she is in the woods. We see her walking along the path and we see that Hale House has been completely restored to its former state. We see Peter at the step turned around. Peter turns his head)_

Peter: “Cora…so you are back in town…”

Cora: “Yes, I am…wow…this place was a dump…”

Peter: “Yes, well, someone fixed it. Great place again to set up once more, wouldn’t you say?”

Cora: “So, is Derek really with Scott?”

Peter: “Yes, he is, he’s an Alpha with Scott.”

Cora: “But…why…what happened…”

Peter: “Derek didn’t want me to be the Alpha because of what I had done before.”

Cora: “I don’t blame him for that.”

Peter: “All I want is to rebuild our name again, Cora. We could still do that, you know.”

_(At that moment a tall man with a business coat on comes over to them, and smirks some)_

Business Man: “She is a beauty, isn’t she?”

Cora: “Yeah…who are you? We live here.”

Malik: “Oh, so you two must be Hales….I see…I’m Malik, a pleasure. Here’s my card. I was the one responsible for rebuilding your home.” _(He pulls out from his suit pocket a business card, handing one each to them)_

Peter: _(Stares long at the card then to Malik)_ “Have we met before? You look very familiar…”

Malik: “Maybe someone who looks like me.”

Peter: “I see… _(Looks back at the business card)_ Are you sure---“( _Suddenly he notices Malik gone, and then he turns around and Cora is gone too. Peter looks confused but agitated, sighing and rolling his eyes mumbling ‘Typical’)_

_(It’s at this moment we hear deer trampling around the ground, birds flying everywhere. The animals appear to be very scared. Images of Scott, Isaac, and Josh are seen, their ears perking up when they hear the cries of the animals. We then see a young well dressed woman by the Nemeton, looking around)_

Young Woman: "Whoa...this must've been a huge tree"

_(Scene fades back in to Scott and Isaac putting their jackets on)_

Scott: “We have to go...”

Stiles: “What happened?”

Isaac: “The animals are going wild.”

Sheriff: “Again?!”

Melissa: “Scott, no!”

Scott: “But, Mom, what if something happened, what if it’s a dead body?”

Isaac: “Don’t worry, I’ll go with him, we won’t take long.”

Stiles: “Like hell you won’t!”

Scott: “Stiles just hold down the fort, explain what happened. I’ll call you if we’re in some kind of danger.”

_(At the moment we see Scott receive a text message from Josh. It says meet by the woods, something’s going on)_

Scott: “Even Josh is going.”

Sheriff: “Alright…if he is going, you will be alright. Don’t do anything stupid.”

_(They nod and walk out. Scott’s Bike was seen revving, and then he takes off. Everyone sighs, but then we hear the doorbell ring and the Argents with Lydia are there. They come with the gifts; they are placed on the table)_

Chris: “Merry Christmas, everyone.”

Allison and Lydia: “Merry Christmas”

Allison: “Where’s Scott and Isaac?”

Stiles: “Well…y’see, they heard something in the woods…and went to check it out…with Josh…”

Lydia: “They did what?!”

Chris: “You can’t be serious.”

Allison: “We have to go after them, to bring them back!”

Lydia: “It’s Christmas!”

Stiles: “Yeah, well, to them it’s like duty calls, y’know?”

Chris: “You guys come with me; we’re going to get them back.”

_(They all go to leave, the kids with Chris, when suddenly Cora is at the door, Lydia looks over to her as Cora stares at Stiles)_

Stiles: “Cora?! What are you doing here?”

Cora: “I tracked your scent here.”

Stiles: “No, I said, what are you doing here...”

Cora: “Can we talk…alone? …Please.”

_(Lydia is seen looking at them; she looks a bit concerned, almost a little jealous. Stiles is just there, and we don’t see a response)_

_(Back at the woods, Isaac and Scott split up. Scene focuses on Isaac now, as it is evening, he is trying to be cautious, while still hearing the deer noises and birds chirping. Suddenly he is attacked by black figures. 2 of them, while 1 is off, watching. They are having their way with him, even though Isaac is fighting back. Isaac pushes one away, swings at the other, misses, but we see he is putting up at least some of resilient effort. Eventually, they overpower him and just when they are about to strike, Joshua jumps in and help, takes one down with a flying tackle, then sweeps the other off their feet. They fallback, then as the last figure jumps in that was watching, getting hits in on Joshua, punching him and kicking him , before pushing him to a tree. This figure is seen growling in Joshua’s face, tan eyes seen as well, and the figure slashes him in the chest, Joshua yells in pain and then kicks it off. The figures disappear, Joshua getting up to get Isaac. Joshua’s shirt is ripped, a little bloody and he spits to the side. After recovering, they look to a tree in front of them with a symbol there. The symbol appears to be in a triangle formation, but has about an inch separating the rectangular-like shape. In the middle of the triangular formation is the shape of an actual triangle. The entire symbol is carved into the base of the trunk of a tree.)_

Isaac: “What were those…and what’s it mean…”

Joshua: “I…I don’t know, Isaac…I really don’t…”

_(The scene then shifts over to Derek, he is sitting in his FJ Cruiser in the loft parking lot)_

Derek: “I just want her to have the kinda life I never had….she needs that…she needs me to be her older brother…we’re family…” _(Derek opens the door to get out and starts walking towards the building)_

Young Woman: “Well, well, well….look at you! You’ve grown up nicely.”

Derek: _(Spins around and stares at the young woman)_

Young Woman: “Oh. Don’t tell me…you don’t remember me? Laura and I used to play Hide and Se—“

Derek: “No…it can’t be…I would’ve smelled you a mile away.”

Young Woman: “Oh please. You were never that good at Hide and Seek.”

Derek: “Tiana…This is still Hale territory. You’re not supposed to be here.”

Tiana: “Oh please, Derek. We both know your family is gone. Word spreads quickly when the protector family is…extinct.” _(Smiles slyly)_

_(Tiana starts walking closer to Derek and crosses her arms)_

Derek: “That doesn’t matter. I’m a Hale, this is my territory. Get Out.”

Tiana: “Oh Derek…I love it when you’re serious.”

Derek: “Get. Out. Of. Beacon. Hills. Now.”

Tiana: “And Bossy too! Oh…my…I…don’t….know… _(Puts her arms around Derek’s neck)_ …I don’t think I wanna leave…I’ve missed you…did you miss me?” _(Cocks her head to the right)_

Derek: “No.”

Tiana: “Oh come on…what did Laura used to call you? Oh right…Der…come on Der…I can smell it on you.”

_(The scene shifts to Scott, as he is seen around the area with the Nemeton. The young woman is still there, and with Scott looking around, he doesn’t see her, and he bumps into her)_

Scott: “Oh my gosh! Are you okay!”

Young Woman: “I…I am fine…watch where you’re going…what are you doing here...”

Scott: “Let me help you up…” _(He grabs her by the arm and lifts her up to see her on the base of the Nemeton)_ “I heard the deer and birds…so I...uh…came to check it out.” _(When he sits, he suddenly feels weak, pale….)_

Young Woman: “Right! Oh my god, someone else who finally thinks something freaky is going on, I came to check it out, too!”

Scott: “Y-Yea….”

Young Woman: “Way too many animal attacks to be coincidence…right? I’m Belle, by the way.”

_(The animals cries begin to effect Scott, he appears dazed, his fangs bore, and in his fugue-like state, he leans in to Belle and then bites her and she is then seen falling off the Nemeton, part of her shirt off and is bleeding, bite marks in her side. He snaps out of his trance, getting up, staring at the Nemeton stump, then at her, and is freaking out with a gasping ‘What have I done look’ on his face. He grabs her and runs off with her)_

Scott: “Oh no! What do I do now…!”

**-Episode End-**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Season 4! Check the tumblr for updates. We're gonna try posting on Sundays now before the actual Teen Wolf episode airs on Monday in the US!


	3. Episode 3 - Of Pride and Fury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the first day back from Christmas Vacation; The guys get ready for their first lacrosse scrimmage, while the girls cheer on; school suddenly doesn’t become safe at all with the new Werelions

_(Scene opens up with it being at night, and in a home, where there is a family of 5. There is a mother, father, 2 daughters, and son. They appear to be eating dinner, and it’s quiet. They look to have finished their dinner, and the male has gathered the plates. Suddenly, though, the window in the dining room breaks open and out comes Jaden and Tiana, their eyes glowing tan and they have fangs showing. Front flipping in behind them are Cassie and Hunter, their eyes glowing grey, and have they have fangs showing, too. The daughters scream and the son backs up petrified, the father has a broomstick ready and the mother has the daughter in a tight hug. Adriana finally emerges, walking in through the glass, and elegantly climbing through the window on the first floor that was crashed. Tiana is in yoga pants, and black t shirt, while Jaden is in dark jeans and a long sleeved red shirt, Cassie in yoga pants as well, with a brown sweater, and Hunter is in jeans and gray shirt, Adriana in a black dress. She walks forward)_

Adriana: “Terribly sorry about the window, but that’s the least of your concerns.”

_(The family of five all looks at her petrified, blinking several times, Adriana looking at them then the house)_

Adriana: “Ah…they will do nicely...” _(Looks around)_ “What a lovely home. Are those marble countertops? I’ve always wanted marble.”

_(Adriana looks back at the family, eyeing each one, sizing them up)_

Adriana: “Hunter, dear, stand up straight.”

Hunter: _(We see him stand up straight, his back cracks)_ “Yes, mom.”

Adriana: “Jaden, you better not get blood on that shirt. Your father will be furious.”

Jaden: “I’ll be careful, mother.”

Adriana: “Cassie, darling, we aren’t at the zoo. This isn’t playtime.”

Cassie: _(Nods)_ “I’ll do my best, mama, I won’t disappoint you.”

Adriana: “Tiana, Princess, not too much blood, ok?”

Tiana: “Alright, mom, if you insist…”

_(Adriana just waves her hand at the family and we see Tiana, Jaden, Hunter and Cassie walk towards the innocent family, obeying her)_

Adriana: “We need them alive.”

_(We see one by one each member of the Pride go after the family. Jaden is the first to grab the son, punching him in the chest, and he knees in him, blood spitting out. After the knee, we see claws come out, and he draws the spiral, the symbol for revenge among werewolves on the chest, before drawing a line through it. Blood seeps down the kid’s shirt, and he falls to the ground lifeless. Tiana grabs the mother next, punching her in the face and then kicking her in the stomach. She, too, flicks out her claws and draws the same spiral symbol with a line through it, the mother lifeless on the ground. Hunter grabs one of the girls, and flips them onto the ground, and punching her; his claws come out and sink into her with a spiral and line through it and Cassie is the last, with a flip similar to ones we’ve seen Derek do, and do various elbows before extending her claws and following the pattern of her siblings. The father looks on, shocked, dropping what he was holding)_

Adriana: “Jaden, bring him here….” _(Jaden carries the husband to his mother then)_

Adriana: “It’s nothing personal. You’re _(flicks out a claw)_ just _(stabs the father, ripping his skin off)_ the messenger _(continues to draw the spiral we’ve all come to know as the werewolf sign for revenge)_. Jaden, if you would do the honors.”

_(Tiana then slams a spear into the patio stone, with the point facing skyward)_

Jaden: “My pleasure.” _(Walks close to the spear)_

Man: “Please. Don’t. Don’t do this.” _(Jaden looks at him)_

_(Jaden lifts the man above his head and slams him down on the spear. The spear goes straight through the man’s heart, through the middle of the spiral)_

Adriana: “Perfect! I think we’re done here.”

_(Jaden, Tiana, and Hunter follow their mother, while Cassie looks back at the man bleeding out)_

**-END SCENE-**

_(Scene opens up as a crime scene, we see various police cars, and ambulances there. We even see a black car with government plates on it. The sheriff and Josh are on the scene, and it’s still night time. We see that Joshua is taking in the reports, the Sheriff is with the people gathering the evidence)_

Sheriff: “We got a murder of an entire family on our hands, what do we got?”

Evidence Collector: “The unsub broke in through the glass, and what we have here, that and evidence of perhaps a sharp knife to cut deep into them. By far in the worst shape is the father.”

_(We see that he is hung with the spear still in him)_

Sheriff: “...See if we can find any prints. I want every, and all, things checked. Joshua, where are you?!”

Joshua: “Right here, sir.”

Sheriff: “Alright, what do you got for me?”

Joshua: “Everything was quiet, sir, and it seems no firearms were used. No witness’, speaking to neighbors told me that they were very peaceful and quiet, normal.”

Sheriff: “Anything else?”

Joshua: “Afraid not, sir. We pulled financials, father was a carpenter, mother a bank teller, they did pretty well, living off mostly his income.”

Agent McCall: “STILINSKI! What the hell is going on here!?” _(Approaches with clipboard and notes)_

Sheriff: “Well, Special Agent, just following protocol.”

Joshua: “We’re just investigating a homicide of the entire family, potential for it to be a serial killer.”

Agent McCall: “Another death on your watch.”

Sheriff: “You can’t predict murder, what the hell do you want from me?”

_(Agent McCall walks over to the bodies, staring at them)_

Agent McCall: “With this many murders, just looking into if you can close cases.”

Joshua: “With all due respect, perhaps crime is going up because their moving here.”

Agent McCall: “Maybe.”

Sheriff: “I can close cases. But, look at those bodies, obviously a pattern here.”

Agent McCall: “Alright, well, I’ve said my piece. But, let’s compare notes back at the station; see if we can narrow this down, a whole family was murdered. We have to think about the victims here.”

_(He leaves and we see Joshua is staring at the bodies, then at the husband with the spear through him. The sheriff looks at him)_

Sheriff: “You see something I don’t?”

Joshua: “Sir….you see those drawings on them?”

Sheriff: “Yeah?”

Joshua: “It’s the shape of a spiral, wouldn’t you say?”

Sheriff: “Uh huh?”

Joshua: “That symbol, the spiral by itself….it’s a symbol of revenge among werewolves.”

Sheriff: “So a werewolf did this?”

Joshua: “No…because the line drawn through it…it’s like….it’s like it’s mocking us. …..And I have an idea of who it is.”

Sheriff: “Well, who?”

Joshua: “…Well, not who….what. ……This may sound strange, but….werelions.”

Sheriff: “What the hell, a werelion? Is there a were everything now?!”

Joshua: “I’m sorry…but I just found out….cause I fought one…kind of kicked my ass.”

_(Sheriff just stares at him like with an' are you kidding me' type of look, and the scene fades)_

**­-END SCENE-**

_(Its morning now with Stiles arriving in his jeep, Scott behind him on his bike, they are parking. Scott puts away his helmet, and begins walking, Stiles catches up, and looks to him)_

Stiles: “You know people are getting murdered again.”

Scott: “Something happened?”

Stiles: “A family dead.”

Scott: “Do we know what killed them?”

Stiles: “…Well, according to my dad, there are spiral’s drawn on them…but with a line…Josh explained it wasn’t a werewolf…but …maybe werelions.”

Scott: “Werelions?! What the hell?”

Stiles: “…Yeah, that’s what I thought, too. Great, now we have to deal with the kings of the jungle. Apparently, Derek knows them and Josh couldn’t even take one.”

Scott: “That must be what happened about week and a half ago, what was in the woods...”

Stiles: “Probably what got Cora and Belle at Lydia’s party.”

Scott: “That would mean there are teenagers.”

Stiles: “Wonder what they want…..you know the term for lions having a pack…is a Pride.”

Scott: “You think we’re up against a Pride of Werelions?”

_(At that moment, we see the same Ferrari from the previous episode at the party show up, Scott looks at it, and we see Adriana with sunglasses in the car, and Hunter and Cassie both get dropped off, people take notice. They, too, are wearing sunglasses and Hunter is in a button down with jeans and Cassie in yoga pants and a sweater)_

Adriana: “Hunter, Cassie, do try to be on your best behaviors….and make me proud.” _(She smirks)_

Hunter and Cassie: “Of course, mom.” _(They walk towards the school)_

_(They walk inside with Scott and Stiles behind them, Allison, Isaac and Lydia are creeping up behind)_

**­-END SCENE-**

_(The scene is at Derek’s loft, Derek is looking at a map of the city, narrowing his eyes, Peter slides the loft door open, and shuts it behind him, walking to Derek, attempting to plea with him)_

Peter: “Derek….we’re in real trouble now….”

Derek: “Oh I know, trust me, I know…”

Peter: “Do you, though? The last time we saw them was not too long after Paige died.”

Derek: “You don’t think I remember? They had just come to visit mom...”

Peter: “You remember what about?”

Derek: “I remember coming home from school and she was there, talking with mom. I don’t know what about though.”

Peter: “Your mother to school with her…she visited more often when you were younger…but she changed.”

Derek: “You can’t be serious.”

Peter: “I’m not. She was once very sweet. I even thought about seeing her…but after getting together with her husband…She changed into the monster you saw. I can’t remember who the husband is, though.”

Derek: “Well that’s good…her husband stopped you from being an idiot.”

Peter: _(Glares at him)_ “She’s beautiful, and I know deep down, you think Tiana is as well. She looks like her mother when she was in her youth.”

Derek: “Enough Peter. What are we going to do about them?”

Peter: “We’ve never fought them before.”

Derek: “We haven’t? How did mom stop them?”

Peter: “We forged a treaty. Your mother scared them…because of how powerful she was.”

Derek: “Great…as usual, Mom did all the work…and I take it that treaty no longer stands?”

Peter: “To be fair, it should stand. So long as a Hale is alive, it stands. But, I suppose they are making their move because they realized Talia is dead.”

Derek: “Of course…How come I can’t pick up on their scent?”

Peter: “They’re lions. They cover it up well. You should be able to, once you get in contact with them more…use Joshua, his sense of scent is better than yours.”

Derek: “Are we really going to do this Peter? Are we really going to throw Wolf Moon again?”

Peter: “Does it look like we have a choice now? They’re stronger than us! They have more numbers! Lions normally, I’d say are stronger than wolves. I’d say the same applies to werelions and werewolves.”

Derek: “It’s going to be weird…without mom…and Laura…”

Peter: “I know…it’s the first one since their death….”

**­-NEXT SCENE-**

_(We’re back at the school, and we see Stiles sitting in a gym, on a bench area changed into his gym clothing, there is still room next to Stiles, and we see Belle and Cora walk in, Belle trying to get Cora’s attention, they are changed as well)_

Teacher: “I’ll let you have a break, we’ll do dodge ball.”

_(All the students seem happy. We see that two teams have been made, Belle and Cora are on one side, and Stiles is on the opposite team. We see that the ball is being thrown several times, Cora dodges well, Belle, too)_

Belle: “HA MISSED ME!!”

Cora: “Don’t be so careless, keep up your guard.”

Belle: “THEY HAVE NOTHING ON ME!” _(Moves out of the way again, she seems generally excited, we see her beginning to shift, her nails growing and Cora picks up the scent immediately. Belle’s fangs begin to grow but then Cora suddenly drags her out to the locker room, Stiles stares and he was going to throw a ball, but watches them and then he gets hit in the head and falls. We go to the locker room area, Belle now is in pain)_

Belle: “UGH….W-what’s going on?!”

Cora: “You’re shifting, your adrenaline has kicked in and emotions made you.”

Belle: “How do I stop?!” _(We see her claws have fully grown and her fangs are as well)_

Cora: “Concentrate…but you know what….sorry about this, but this is going to hurt…” _(She grabs Belle’s wrist, and begins to squeeze and Belle screams, Cora’s eyes remain unflinching. After about a minute of her claws digging into Belle’s wrist, her fangs return to normal and as does her claws go back to normal)_

Belle: “OW…” _(She is wincing, going down to a ball)_

Cora: “Told you it was going to hurt….you’re going to need some lessons on controlling your shift…you need an anchor to keep your human side in control.”

Belle: “Will I be okay….you broke my arm…”

Cora: “Don’t be so dramatic…I broke it and stabbed you cause pain makes you human. The claw wounds will heal in a few minutes, your broken wrist in about an hour…maybe less.”

_(We see them get up, and the dodge ball event is over, class has ended, Scott is seen with Stiles, having waited for him)_

Scott: “Is she alright? Stiles told me…”

Cora: “She’s fine...”

Belle: “I’ll be okay…” _(She walks off, and Cora begins to also)_

Scott: “Cora…what we spoke about at the party…Is today good, before the scrimmage?”

Cora: “Fine…meet me at the Hale House.”

_(Stiles looks at Scott and then Cora, confused)_

Stiles: "What's that about?"

Scott: "...It's time to learn to be an Alpha, Stiles, without Derek's help."

**-END SCENE-**

_(It's after school now, and Scott is seen parking at the Hale House with his bike, placing his helmet down on the bike. He goes to the door, and he is in awe at what he is seeing, never seeing it restored....he just mumbles...'Wow'. He knocks on the door)_

Cora: "Come in."

_(Scott comes in, he looks around inside, which is just as polished, exactly the way Lydia saw in her hallucination from Season 2. He is walking in the middle of the house when Cora lunges at him, knocking to the ground, and pinning him, she is atop of him)_

Cora: You're an Alpha. _(Punches him in the face, and picks him up, pushing him to the wall)_

Cora: You want to roar like one, you've got to give in full throttle. _(Punches him again in the face, Scott is beginning to bleed from his lip_ ) You've got to be the monster. Become the beast.

Cora: Become everything you're afraid of. _(Knees him in the stomach, Scott leans his head back, she backs off)_ That's what gives you power. It gives you strength.

Cora: Giving into it doesn't make you the bad guy _. (She grabs him again and pushes him to the ground she is atop of him, punching him, Scott refuses to fight back)_

 Cora: So long as you can control it.

Cora: Come on, Scott. _(Starts punching Scott in the face a little harder)_

Cora: Fight back. _(Begins to put all of her strength into punching Scott)_

 Scott: What if I can't control it? What if I can't turn back? _(He says wheezing)_

Cora: Then it takes over. _(She gets off of him, and helps him up, staring at him)_ You get further and further away from being human. You turn into an animal, or worse.

Cora: You turn into Peter.

Scott: Gee, thanks...for the help...you aren't as uptight as people think...

Cora: Me? Uptight? Never.

Scott: That's how you come off as...you really are your brother's sister... _(Smiles, leans over)_

Cora: Scott. No...What did you think this was?

Scott: Uh...n…nothing

Cora: This is just training, Scott. Nothing more, nothing less.

Scott: I...I know....

Cora: Then why'd you do it?

Scott: I know, I know...sorry...Stiles...right...

Cora: I DO NOT like Stiles

Scott: ....At the party sure appears it

Cora: Look, McCall, believe what you want.

Scott: But you blush when he is mentioned.

Cora: Don't make me rip your arms off.

Scott: Er, point taken...

_(Cora drops her head, looks at the ground)_

Cora: Scott...I never got to grow up like everyone else...

Scott: _(Looks over at her)_ you can talk to us...we won't make fun of you…

Cora: "I'll tell you when I'm ready. Don't you have to go?"

_(They both leave the house together, and on Scott's bike, as they travel back to the school. The scene then shifts over to the Sheriff's Office, where they are at the table, looking at photographs of the crime scene from earlier, with Agent McCall, Joshua, and the Sheriff there, reviewing it)_

Agent McCall: How could one unsub do this? _(Josh and sheriff go to say something)_

Agent McCall: What do these symbols mean? _(Sheriff just looks at Agent McCall)_

 Agent McCall: Who would do such a thing?

Joshua: Sir, We believe it was more than one suspect. Based on the nuance differences in the way the symbol is drawn.

Agent McCall: You're suggesting a pack then, what is it, uh...Josh?

Joshua: Yes sir.

Sheriff: We're toying with the idea that a pack has done this.

Agent McCall: A pack? Like a pack of animals?

Josh: More like a pride of lions…

Agent McCall: I highly doubt the King of the Jungle has been roaming around this town, unless they escaped the zoo

Sheriff: We checked with the zoo, all lions, wolves, mountain lions, everything is accounted for.

Agent McCall: "None of this making sense...if the lions are all accounted for, and you're saying these marks were made from them, then we have to double check everything unless it was a wild one. There was a mountain lion here about a year ago, right? Maybe...just maybe...it was another one. We'll work on this more later...I'll call a few people to see how the population is for mountain lions here."

_(He leaves, and the Sheriff and Joshua just look at each other. Joshua sighs then shakes his head. The scene then shifts over to the Lacrosse Field, where Stiles, Isaac, and Scott are in their uniforms on the field with coach and the team. Cora has just arrived, going up on the bleachers next to Allison, Lydia, and Belle)_

Belle: Cora! Hey! Cora! CORA!

_(Cora just walks faster. 'Please let this day be over' Cora thinks to herself, Stiles is looking at Cora from the field, and starts drooling)_

Scott: Dude…

Stiles: What?

Scott: You’re drooling

 _(Stiles wipes his mouth)_ Stiles: No. No I wasn't. I was...that was...water

Scott: Sure dude...Whatever you say

Belle: Cora...I think we should be friends...

Cora: No.

Belle: Why? Come on!

Cora: No.

Belle: Seriously? Are you just going to ignore me?

Cora: _(looks at Belle)_

Belle: Well?

Cora: You're annoying me with your 1000 questions

Belle: AH! Sorry! I don't mean to...I just...

Cora: Be quiet.

Belle: Right...

Belle: Hey Cora...

Cora: I'll like you better when you're quiet and do as I say.

Belle: Ok! Ok! Just one last question

Belle: You can't join the lacrosse team, no matter how much you want to.

_(Stiles looks up from the field and smirks, Isaac runs over to Stiles)_

Isaac: Dude I called dibs

Stiles: You’re dating Allison; I think we’re a little past dibs, don’t you?

Coach: STILINSKI

Stiles: Yeah, Coach?

Coach: I don't pay you to stand around and look at pretty girls

Stiles: Coach...you don't pay me...or any of us...

Coach: Exactly! GET YOUR ASS BACK IN THE GAME

_(Cora Blushes)_

Belle: Oh! OH! I get it!

Cora: There's nothing to get.

Belle: Oh please, Cora. I know that look.

Lydia: What look? _(Walking up the bleachers to join them, accompanied by Allison)_

Allison: Do we really have to be here, Lydia?

Lydia: Yes. You have to cheer on Isaac, so hopefully he makes first line again.

Lydia: And what look, Cora?

Allison: He's a werewolf...he won't need any cheering _(Cora rolls her eyes)_

Lydia: Not that one.

Belle: It's the... _(Starting to Blush)_...the look like...you're...

Allison: In love?

Belle: Yeah... _(Coughs)_ yeah...how'd you know... _(Allison smiles)_

Cora: I am NOT in love with anybody

Lydia: Oh sure, Cora. You don't have to lie to us.

Cora: _(Eyes glow yellow)_ Trust me, I am not.

Lydia: Do I have to remind you again? I dated a Homicidal Lizard...

Lydia: I think I know when people are in love, and you sweetheart, are smitten.

Coach: DANNY! GET BACK IN THE GOAL!

Coach: GREENBURG! WHAT THE HELL! THIS ISN'T SITTING ON THE FIELD TIME

Danny: Sorry Coach!

 _(Scott runs over to Isaac and Stiles)_ Scott: Guys...c'mon! It's the scrimmage game...we're never gonna be state champs again if you two idiots stand there and stare

Belle: Lyd...Lydia...

Lydia: Hi Belle.

Belle: What're you doing here?

Lydia: I'm the number one cheerleader _(winks)_

Stiles: Scott. Don’t you think it’s time to move on? Find someone else, and be happy for a bit?

Scott: Stiles.

Stiles: All I’m saying is...you let Isaac take Allison, and you let Kira...or Traci...whatever her name was, slip through your fingers

Coach: McCall! GET OVER HERE

Stiles: For once I'd like a girl _(a smile creeps onto Cora’s face)_

_(At the moment we see Hunter and Cassie, Cassie away from everyone with Hunter getting in gear)_

Belle: Hey...isn't that... _(Taps Cora’s arm)_

Cora: Oh shit.

**\--End Scene--**

Coach: McCall. This is...I don't even know who you are...

Hunter: Hunter.

Coach: What? Are you a Big game hunter or something? Never mind.

Hunter: Uh...you could say that.

Coach: Anyways McCall, he's after your position. Don't screw up

Allison: I should start an archery team here that would be cool, right?

Lydia: Allison.

Allison: Hm?

Lydia: No.

Allison: Why not?

Lydia: Because you nearly took my head off last time you “practiced”.

Hunter: _(Tackling with Scott, and they are struggling against each other, Hunter's eyes glow Gray, Scott's turn Red as a result)_ I know what you are...you pup!

_(Scott grits his teeth, fangs barely show as Scott appears angry, and they both fall to the ground, his feet slipping, barely standing up before Hunter. Cora, Belle, Isaac and Stiles look on)_

Stiles: Well...this can't be good.

Belle: _(nudging Cora)_ Stop staring.

Cora: That kid isn't normal...

Lydia: what do you mean?

Cora: Scott struggled to stand up and he is an Alpha...what does that tell you, red head?

Belle: Hey, be nice to Lydia, she's a pretty little red head

Allison: So he's an Alpha?

Cora: No...I would've smelled it on him...

Lydia: Only logical explanation is that he's a supernatural shape shifter

Belle: You're so right, Lydia. _(Twirls her hair around her finger)_

Stiles: _(Reaches to get Scott up, looks at him)_ Dude, your eyes....

Scott: What about them?

Stiles: They're glowing red. Scott, stop this.

Scott: I...I can't...

Stiles: Okay...don't panic....think of something nasty...think of Greenburg....

Scott: What?! EW! _(Suddenly, we see his eyes go back to normal as everyone approaches, and his teeth return to normal)_

Stiles: See, it works just like our---

Coach: MCCALL! Are you gonna be alright, or is he taking your position?!

Lydia: Scott better be captain again

Allison: Why does that matter? It could be Isaac!             

Cora: Isaac couldn't find himself out of a box.

Belle: _(Giggles on the outside)_

Lydia: Cora, why aren't you doing a sport? Wouldn't that make sense?

Cora: I don't do sports.

Lydia: You should. It might be a way to have a life

Allison: You could play soccer, Cora.

Lydia: Yeah, I hear they're actually supposed to be decent this year.

Cora: I'll think about it.... ...no promises.

Belle: C'mon Cora...it’s fun...I’m on the team! I'm sure the coach will let you on!

Cora: And who’s the coach?

Belle: Ms. Morrell

Hunter: So do I make the team, Coach?

Coach: McCall! GET OVER HERE

McCall: Yeah, Coach?

Isaac: Coach, we're loaded this year, we will win the title

Coach: Shut it Lahey, no one asked you

Coach: Meet your new co-captain

Scott: Coach. Don't do this. I can lead

Scott: AGAIN, Coach?! He's new!!!

Stiles: Yeah, Scott will be fine! Natural leader....

Coach: McCall. We're going to be unstoppable with this kid

_(Hunter smirks)_

Coach: What do I keep telling you?

Coach: The Bigger they are

Stiles: Uh...the harder they fall?

Danny: I believe last time you said…the bigger they are…

Coach: No! You build a bigger cage!

Scott: We have one...trust me.

Cora: Soccer? What is that?

Belle: You've never heard of soccer?

Lydia: You would think Soccer would have gotten mentioned while you were in South America

Belle: You were in South Amer-

Cora: All I ever heard was fútbol 

Lydia: You've been living in a cave, as wolves normally do

Cora: Watch it, Lydia.

Belle: A fight?

Cora: I'm not gonna fight you, Lydia. Just pull your tongue out of your head.

Lydia: Oh you Hales and your threats. They're so charming.

_(Allison smiles)_

_(At the end of the scrimmage, we see Hunter going to the locker room ahead of everyone else. Scott goes after him. Hunter is already there, and we see he is waiting for Scott, and he is smirking)_

Hunter: “The pup shows himself…” _(He is still smirking, Hunter extends his claws, pressing them against the locker, sharpening them and making a noise)_

Scott: “You’re….you’re one of the Lions…A werelion.”

Hunter: “That’s right. We’ve come for you.” _(He looks at his claws, his smirk fading)_

Scott: “Then the killings this morning…..that was you?”

Hunter: “Yes, and my family…what’s it to you?”

Scott: “Why? And what’s with the spiral?”

Hunter: “We want our revenge…and that’s our symbol…..for revenge. Your spiral looks ridiculous, not the true spiral at all.”

Scott: “What do you want?”

Hunter: “Your lives.” _(And with that, he tackles Scott, and they are seen fighting, knocking him to the ground, his eyes glowing gray and his fangs growing. Scott’s eyes glow red and his fangs grow, he roars in his face. Hunter does the same. They struggle, and then Scott rolls over and is atop of him, and punches him in the face. Hunter takes it and smirks and punches him back. Scott is thrown off, and Hunter pushes him against the lockers. Hunter begins stopping, then Scott pushes him up to the lockers and goes to punch him)_

Hunter: “I wouldn’t do that if I were you, unless you want the others to see…”

Scott: _(Hears everyone coming)_ “We won’t just give up _.” (Releases him, Hunter dusts himself off and Scott does the same. Everyone’s coming back, Hunter is seen leaving the locker room area, Isaac and Stiles are the first to come, going to Scott)_

Stiles: “Are you alright, dude? We saw on the field.”

Isaac: “That kid is one of them?”

Scott: “Yeah….I’m fine...he’s strong….you were right Stiles, there is a Pride of them…they’ve come for to kill us.”

**\--Episode End--**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We like feedback! Hit us up here or on our tumblr: twhowlatus


	4. Episode 4 - Frenzy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wolf Moon has finally arrived for the werewolves; Belle’s first night under a full moon gives Scott cause for concern.

_(The scene opens up as we see Belle transformed, growling loudly, before she rips off the hand cuffs, lifting the window and jumping out, heading for the woods, growling. We then see Cora is chasing Belle, having caught up with her. The scene cuts here and we see Derek and Scott by the Nemeton)_

Derek: If it’s her, you better go, Scott. It’s now the perfect time to make her submit and make her a part of the pack.  You’re an Alpha. Make her submit.

_(After listening to Derek, Scott leaves following Cora)_

_(The scene then cuts to Belle, she is seen stalking a guy out in the woods. Belle goes to pounce on him, but Cora jumps and pounces on Belle. The guy runs seeing this. Cora tries to hold her down and push her)_

Cora: Belle! Stop it!

_(Belle appears too wild and out of control, fidgeting too much in her transformed state. She gets loose, pushing Cora off, chasing after the man)_

_(The scene cuts to Scott running, and he spots Belle. He freezes, however, making a very shocked and surprised look on his face, ending the scene there)_

**-FADE TO HOURS BEFORE-**

_(Belle is sitting in class, her hand on her forehead; she appears to have a headache. The bell then rings)_

Female Student: Are you ok?

_(Belle appears to ignore them and the student walks away when she sees Cora. Cora comes up and notices her pain)_

Cora: Belle…

Belle: Cora…what’s going…

Cora: It’s the full moon tonight…you will be in constant pain tonight and blood thirsty.

Belle: …I gotta go next class…

_(She leaves and the same student from before goes up to her in the hallway)_

Female Student: Hey, you ok?

Belle: LEAVE ME ALONE!

_(The girl appears startled and Ms. Morrell over hears and sees this, as does Lydia and other people in the hall)_

Ms. Morrell: Stop it, Belle...what is the meaning of this?

Belle: I’m sorry…I …lost control for a second…just annoyed…

Ms. Morrell: Control yourself…for all our sakes…let’s go.

_(She is seen walking away with Belle and a female teacher goes in where Belle came out of and Stiles walks in behind her, sitting next to Cora and in front of Cora, we see Jared, the kid from the school bus on the meet from Season 3. Lydia meanwhile, goes to Scott and is whispering in his ear, ending the scene with Scott looking concerned)_

_(The scene transitions to where it left off, as Stiles is seen passing a note to Cora in this English Class as it starts with a)_

 “Hey” –Stiles, _(Cora looks up at him, he does his half wave and head nod)_

“What Stilinski? –Cora”

“Why’d you sit so far away? –Stiles”

“Because you smell –Cora”

 _(Stiles smells himself)_ “I’m not that smelly –Stiles”

“Trust me, you smell” –Cora

Teacher: “Miss Hale, Mr. Stilinski…do you both have something to share?”

Stiles: “I wasn’t doing anything…Jared and Cora were passing notes, I was trying to tell them to stop so I could focus on your thrilling lecture!” _(Jared and Cora stare at him and the teacher goes back to talking)_

“Dodged that bullet – Stiles”

“=P –Cora “

“? –Stiles”

“Look up – Cora” _(Stiles looks up and Cora sticks her tongue out at him)_

_(We see Stiles write a note that says ‘Attractive –Stiles’ but the bell rings and everyone gets up rushing out of the room)_

_(Stiles runs out of the room, looking for Cora, when she pokes him)_

Cora: “Walk me to lunch?” _(Stiles smiles)_

_(The scene then fades from the school to the basement of the Hale House. We see it is quite large, and different from Season 1. Derek is lifting boxes, as is Joshua and Peter is just watching)_

Josh: And why aren’t you doing anything _(Glares at Peter)_

Peter: Me? I’m supervising. _(Smirks)_

Derek: Well, supervise by telling us where these go.

Peter: Derek, what you have, place it on there. _(Points to a corner)_ And you, right here will do. _(Derek goes to the corner and Joshua is placing his box down)_

Joshua: So, what are the events?

Peter: A strength competition with throwing balls from the gladiator days. A forest race to determine who is the fastest and a climbing race to determine who has the best agility and stamina. _(He goes through the box, taking out a stop watch and several colored markers)_ Points during the race, and recording the fastest time. We don’t need that now. _(Joshua picks it up and brings it to a closet. We see Derek has removed three metal balls and other markers)_

Derek: Now this…this is going to be fun.

Joshua: But, what about climbing?

Peter: Oh, we have a tree in mind…

_(After we see Derek, Peter, and Joshua we see that the next scene is still at school. It is just after lunch, and we see Scott, Lydia, Allison, Stiles and Cora in the hallway next to the lockers, away from everyone else)_

Lydia: “Is Derek serious about this Wolf Moon thing?”

Scott: “I guess so, him, Peter and Josh have been setting up all week.”

Allison: “I heard from my father that it was supposed to be a thing they did all the time. He mentioned it got them stronger, and more together.”

Stiles: “Gladiator fights! Yeah!”

Cora: “It’s nothing like that…unless it comes to a tie…”

Scott: “What do you mean?”

Cora: “Well….it’s like a tournament of sorts…there’s events, whoever wins the most events…is the winner. It’s simpler than it sounds….and usually…the older wolves have an advantage.”

Stiles: “So that mean you, or Derek will win?”

Cora: _(Cora stares at Stiles)_ Probably Derek…but you never know! Underdogs have won quite a few times.”

Scott: “So, what is it, the competition and thrill of it will make us better or something?”

Lydia: “Well, we’ll see who pulls through then, maybe can actually have some fun…you actually look like you’re looking forward to something!”

Cora: “Yeah…I was too young to participate before the fire….I just remember watching Derek and Laura go at it in the forest race… _(Cora chuckles to herself)_ ….Laura was so mad when Derek cheated.”

Stiles: “HAHA, so he did anything to win.”

Cora: “PLEASE don’t tell Derek! AH! He’s going to kill me…”

Stiles: “Relax, we will keep quiet, right Scott…?”

Scott: “Right….quiet…what exactly did Derek do?”

Cora: “He used a branch of a tree to knock her down.”

Stiles: “OH.MY.GOD.”

Allison: “WHAT?!”

Lydia: “TO HIS OLDER SISTER?!”

Cora: “Yeah…we’re Hales…”

Stiles: “So you’ll do everything you can to get what you want? _(Stiles smirks at her)_

Cora: “Derek will. I can’t say I won’t.”

Scott: “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Cora: “It means you’ll find out.”

Allison: “Touché”

Stiles: “So who gets to participate?”

Cora: “Whoever is in the pack.”

_(The scene then cuts from there back to Derek’s loft to Joshua speaking to Peter and Derek)_

Josh: So who gets to participate in this?

Peter: It would usually be the young adults.

Derek: _(Glares at Peter)_ “It used to be family who were “teenagers” or older. The last time, before the fire, was the first time Laura and I got to participate.”

Josh: “I see. But, you know, the only other werewolves are myself, Isaac, Cora, and Scott. Scott considers the humans his pack, too.”

Peter: “Well…this’ll be interesting…especially if it comes to a tie.”

Josh: “Why?”

Peter: “Think of it…as a battle royal.”

Josh: “If any of the humans win, it won’t be fair to them. We’re stronger, faster, and if we wanted to, could kill them.”

Peter: “Well then, win, but really, would it be a loss?”

_(Derek glares at him)_

Josh: “You’re lucky I don’t gut you for saying that. You really are a sociopath.”

Peter: _(Shrugs)_ “Eh, it could be worse.”

Josh: “Just going to have to make sure the humans don’t win…I guess.”

Derek: “Well, the battle royal only happens at a tie…”

Josh: “Well, alright. I assume we do this transformed?”

Derek: “You don’t have to…I think this one will be more fun, non-transformed. …but the battle royal is definitely all out.”

_(The scene transitions to Malik, Coach, Ms. Morrell, and the Principal in the lunch room at school, they are all eating)_

Malik: “Coach, I’m prepared to offer you and Ms. Morrell whatever you need, or want, for this upcoming season.”

Ms. Morrell: “And what do you mean?”

Malik: “Anything, training equipment, new stadium, you name it, you’ll get it.”

Malik: “The only condition, you don’t spend it all on one thing.”

Coach: “Well, we always need new gear for Lacrosse.”

Malik: “Done! I’ll even throw in a new field, no more!

Morrell: “That’s good, because we share the same field for soccer.”

Malik: “What about new nets? Those nets look a little tattered and battle-worn.”

Coach: “I mean that’s great…what kind of nets?”

Malik: “Both! Both lacrosse and soccer nets!”

Morrell: “You seem so charitable…”

Malik: “I do what I can for the community, it’s part of the values my father instilled in me.”

Coach: “He sounds like a great man! I mean, maybe you’d be so charitable as to get this kid named Greenburg….”

Malik: “I’m afraid, Coach, that is where my power ends.”

Coach: “Damn it…can’t hurt to try...”

Ms. Morrell: “When can we expect these things?”

Malik: “We can start this afternoon, if you like, with the equipment. I imagine the field requires a bit more time, but I know some people who owe me, shall we call in these favors?”

Coach: “Well, by all means Mr.…?”

Malik: “Harper, Malik Harper. (Shakes the coaches hand and smiles)

Principal: “Will it be safe we can do business with you other than the sporting side of the school?”

Malik: “Oh, of course! My company will be happy to invest in anything you need. We’re all about the education, especially the sciences.”

Principal: “What did you say your company’s name was again Mr. Harper?”

Malik: “Amgen, I’m sure you’ve heard of us.”

Principal: “Oh my!”

Coach: “That just sounds over my head.”

Malik: “Any practice today?”

Coach: “Lacrosse would have practice today, but goody-goody over here took my field.” _(Ms. Morrell smirks and shrugs)_ “So we’re having a cardio day. Hah! What do I care! You’re giving me new things!”

_(The scene then transitions to Cora and Belle in the hallway, it’s after lunch, Cora has a small smirk on her face and Belle is behind her)_

Belle: You smell different (Sniffing Cora)

Cora: I…no…what? You don’t even know what you’re talking about.

Belle: No, you do. Because you sat next to that kid Stiles.

Cora: _(Glares at Belle)_ don’t even start!

Belle: Hey, on full moons, our senses are stronger…which means I’m right! Aw, so cute.

Cora: Oh look. You used google…Don’t believe everything you read…

Belle: What’s so wrong with admitting you like someone, or like when they’re around?

Cora: Don’t worry about it. Tonight’s the full moon. I need you to stay inside tonight. Lock yourself in your basement or something.

Belle: Why can’t we just hang out, and I stay with you tonight? Girls’ night!

Cora: (Rolls her eyes) we can’t hang out…My brother has something big planned…

Morrell: _(Walks on over)_ Wolf Moon no doubt.

Cora: _(Looks up, sighs)_ Yeah….

Morrell: If you’re so worried, lock her up there. There would be plenty other werewolves to stop her.

Belle: Wolf Mo-

Cora: No asked you, alright? Anyways, it’s a pack thing and I’m not in the pack…Derek just wants me there because I’m family.

Morrell: You Hales…stubborn as always. In that case, I’m signing you up for soccer, if you refuse my advice.

Cora: WHAT?! NO!

Belle: Yay! Cora! I’m on the team!

Morrell: With two…skilled players, we should be fine. It stands, Ms. Hale. You need some maturation, and people skills.

Cora: No…I refuse. I don’t need people skills.

Morrell: Can you just do it, please? You’d be good at it. People will cheer for you.

Belle: PPPLLLEEEAAASSSEEE!!!!

Cora: …. _(Looks at Belle then Ms. Morrell)_ No.

Belle: WHY NOT!

Cora: No.

Belle: WHY NOT!

Ms. Morrell: You’re such like Derek…I wonder what he would say if he knew you were going to get suspended…

Belle: _(Smirks)_

Cora: You wouldn’t.

Ms. Morrell: I would. You don’t know me well enough.

Cora: You wouldn’t. Your heartbeat says you’re lying.

Ms. Morrell: Or I could just be a really good liar, or so calm cause I’ve been around werewolves.

Belle: _(Nudging Cora)_ Do it.

Cora: …Fine. You’re so annoying.

_(We see Belle grin and wrap her arms around Cora tightly)_

Belle: I’m not THAT annoying!

Cora: _(Looks uncomfortable)_ ….A hug...Yeah you are.

Ms. Morrell: It’s settled. I’ll see you two on the field after school!

Cora: …..do I really have-

Ms. Morrell: Yes.

_(We see Cora sigh and down the hall Lydia is seen smirking)_

Deaton: I hear the woods are going to much livelier tonight than usual.

Derek: We’re doing Wolf Moon again.

Deaton: Ah. Yes…I heard from Scott…Are you sure that’s a good idea?

Derek: I think we have to, with the threat…do you remember them?

Deaton: Vaguely. Talia spoke of her once…Adriana, is it?

Derek: Yeah…I had the pleasure of meeting her some days ago on New Year’s.

Deaton: I imagine it wasn’t that celebratory?

Derek: ……We hit them, and they feel nothing. Josh and I took on her two oldest. I’d imagine he took more punishment I did, but…

Deaton: Ah, I see. By the way Derek, You look a lot better than you did a year ago. Finally come to terms with who you are?

Derek: I…guess so. I’m trying to just keep this place safe, and the Pride wants this land or they will kill us.

Deaton: You’re not alone anymore, Derek. You have a pack, a new family. I’m sure Talia would be proud just because of that.

Deaton: But, I hear Cora’s back in town…

Derek: Yeah…I’ve been trying to get her to have a normal life…a life that I didn’t have…

Deaton: Derek, you can’t push a life on someone that’s been away from it this long.

Derek: But, she has to at least try and take the first step.

Deaton: Sure, but what if that first step causes her to lose herself even more?

_(Derek is seen staring at Deaton, a look of concern on his face and it at that moment that we see the scene shift to the school, where we see girls on the field, including Belle and Cora. Ms. Morrell is dressed well, and she has a whistle over her neck. She turns around and we see Cassie and Adriana. Cassie is dressed in shorts and a red t shirt, like the other girls)_

Adriana: Marin, was it? My name is Adriana. This is my daughter, Cassie. She’s in your French class, if you remember her?

Morrell: Yes, I remember her. What can I do for you?

Adriana: I want her on the soccer team.

Morrell: She’d have to try out...

Adriana: No, you’re putting her on the team. _(She bares her fangs at her, her eyes lightly glow orange)_

Morrell: …You’re not a werewolf…

Adriana: That’s right I’m not a werewolf....now, do I have to be extra convincing, or will you put her on the team? _(She bares her fangs at her)_ I really don’t want to have to do something that you would regret.

Morrell: I’ll see how she is….she can start….we are having practice…go ahead, Cassie.

_(We see Cassie running on the field, the girls are dribbling and warming up. Adriana is seen walking away)_

Adriana: I’m glad we can understand each other, and you made a wise decision.

_(She is still walking away, and Morrell watches her. We see on the field, and suddenly Malik is there, too, watching. Cassie is dribbling, she shoots and scores. Cora and Belle watch, look at each other, Belle is getting angrier, and is dribbling up the field. Morrell is watching closely, before we see that Belle passes to Cora, and we see Cora shoot and she scores. Cassie then leads it back up, dribbling, passing before the ball returns to her and she scores again. Belle is still struggling to maintain control, her eyes flashing yellow a couple of times, and Cora notices this. She passes to Cora and Cora goes to shoot but Cassie slide tackles into her and she gets knocked down. Cora immediately gets up and she shoves Cassie. Malik smirks at this and begins walking away. Stiles meanwhile is walking by the field and stops, watching, before walking forward slowly)_

Cora: What’s the big idea!

Belle: _(Growls at Cassie and Cora squeezes Belle’s arm and Belle’s eyes stop glowing)_

Cassie: What’s the matter? That was clean. I see you have to control your bitch here.

Cora: She isn’t my bitch.

Belle: That’s right… _(Growls again)_ She is just making sure I don’t kick your ass.

Cassie: I’m so scared…You’re getting so mad that I outplayed you.

Cora: Why you little bitch! _(She goes to shove her again, and the rest of the team goes to surround them before Ms. Morrell comes in and breaks through)_

Morrell: ENOUGH! Cora, Belle, Cassie, this way. NOW!

_(She leads them away from the team and we see Stiles behind, creeping up)_

Morrell: What the hell was that? Do you want them to know you’re all supernatural?

Cora: Maybe if this one didn’t slide tackle me, there wouldn’t be a problem.

Belle: Exactly!

Cassie: Please, stop being jealous that I am more talented…I could care less if they find out…

Morrell: Well, I do. If you don’t get along on the field, I will have two choices: separate you by kicking someone off the team, or having to separate with mountain ash.

Cora: Whatever, I have some things to worry about… _(We see Stiles come up and grab Cora)_

Stiles: Cora. Let’s go.

Cora: Stiles?!

Stiles: Walk with me, it’s getting late. Sorry, Ms. Morrell, we have to go.

Cora: Belle, remember what I said…

_(We see Cora remove her arm from Stiles’ arm and they are seen walking together, they are in the woods)_

Cora: Why did you grab my arm?

Stiles: Well, I needed to get your attention…

Cora: …Don’t do that again.

Stiles: Alright….I’m sorry.

Cora: ….But I guess I should also thank you, because I wanted to rip her tongue out

Stiles: She’s from the Pride…right?

Cora: Yeah…

Stiles: I just…reacted, sorry….plus I figured with Wolf Moon, we should get going.

Cora: Yeah, well practice was almost over so…

Stiles: Surprised to you on the soccer team.

Cora: I…I was forced!

Stiles: Well, I thought you looked good out there…despite everything.

Cora: …Thanks.

Stiles: _(Whistles as an awkward moment begins occurring)_

Cora: _(Isn’t sure what to say is quiet, and before we know it they are at Hale House)_

Stiles: Well, here we are…!

_(As they arrive and walk inside, we see Belle has gotten home and she has chains. We see that she has chained herself to a heating pipe, with handcuffs and chains. She looks outside, and she is sweating intensely, staring at the full moon as night approaches, the scene fading)_

_(The scene opens up with Derek and Peter facing Scott, Josh, Stiles, Cora Lydia, Isaac, and Allison. They are all at the basement)_

Derek: This is Wolf Moon. It’s a competition. There are three events, and these events declare who has trained the best and is essentially for bragging rights. This strengthens the pack, because of the training and because we become more in sync with one another.

Stiles: N-Sync, or in sync?

Derek: _(Glares at Stiles)_ In sync. Now, be quiet.

Stiles: _(Just shuts up, Scott is seen trying not chuckle as well as Cora)_

Isaac: But, not everyone here is part of the pack.

Derek: I’m sure that will change. _(Derek eyes Cora, as she looks away)_

Allison: So, what are the events?

Peter: A throwing competition similar to the gladiators to determine strength, a race through the forest to determine speed, and climbing a large tree to determine agility and stamina.

Lydia: It’s almost like a gladiator competition...

Joshua: It’s what I said earlier.

Peter: But, it’s not exactly. Anyways, we should start. I’ll be the judge, being the oldest here.

_(Everyone just looks at Peter, giving him a ‘really?’ look on his face and Peter smirks)_

Peter: What? I’ll be fair.

Derek: Alright, let’s start. I’ll begin.

_(We see Derek grabbing one of the metal balls. He puts his arm up near his shoulder, and he pushes off, throwing it a little bit more than half way across the room. Derek looks at the others. We see several more lined up. Scott is next, doing the same stance as Derek, pushing the metal ball over his shoulder and he throws it, coming up short behind Derek by some inches. Joshua is next, grabbing the metal ball, and again putting it over his shoulder and he throws it far, almost as far as Derek’s and is maybe an inch behind Derek’s and we see everyone whistle)_

Stiles: Damn…not even an Alpha and you can throw that far?

Joshua: I keep in shape…not just because I’m a deputy. _(Smirks)_

Isaac: Maybe you can have some time for helping me work out?

Joshua: We’ll see. In the meantime, Cora’s up.

Isaac: Oh, right…sorry…

_(We see Cora step up, grabbing a metal ball, and putting it over her shoulder. Derek, Peter and Stiles pay close attention to her, but then we see Derek noticing that Stiles is staring at her. He seems a little annoyed. We then see Cora throw the metal ball, it is behind Scott’s by some inches and Stiles claps and then realizes he is only one and stops. Isaac then steps up and puts the metal ball over his shoulder. He then chucks it, it landing as far as Cora’s, maybe a little farther. Peter walks towards the area, and marks each one)_

Peter: So in order, we have Derek, Joshua, Scott, and it appears a tie between Isaac and Cora. Do we have any more takers?

Stiles: I’m good...

Lydia: Physical activity isn’t exactly my forte.

Allison: I’m fine….thanks.

Peter: Alright, so Derek wins the strength competition.

_(The scene fades to see Belle, she is shaking, her eyes are glowing yellow, and she is breathing heavily. She is starting to shape shift. Her fangs are growing and we see her claws growing, and ears beginning to take shape to that of a werewolf’s ears. We see the scene fade to the woods back to everyone, it is just outside the house)_

Peter: This next competition is about speed. It’s a race from here, all the way around the preserve and back here. I’ll be timing you.

Derek: Count us down.

_(We see Derek, Scott, Joshua, Isaac, and Cora get ready)_

Peter: On your mark……Get set…….and Go!

_(We then see all five of them take off, and little do they know, we see Adriana with Jaden and Tiana and Hunter in the woods as well watching them race. Adriana is smirking)_

Adriana: Wolf Moon tradition I see...

Hunter: What is this ‘Wolf Moon’, mother?

Adriana: Sweetheart, it’s when they gather on the first month of a new year and perform competitions in order to strengthen their bodies and train themselves. It also serves for them to act as one unit, similar to how we normally operate.

Jaden: So their trying to level the playing field a little bit...

Tiana: Well, it won’t work. Werewolves are very stubborn, and don’t use their mind.

Adriana: That’s right, dear. We are predators, feral, and use our minds. They do not. Follow them, and kill them for mommy. I’ll be with you.

_(The scene then fades as we see Belle transformed, growling loudly, before she rips off the hand cuffs, lifting the window and jumping out, heading for the woods, growling to end this scene)_

_(The scene opens up to Scott in the lead, pulling out a quick jump, jumping from rock to rock and pulling out in front. Joshua is following him and they smirk at each other before Joshua catches up. They are neck and neck. We see Derek in front of Cora and Isaac, but then that’s when Tiana jumps atop of Derek, roaring in his face. Derek roars back and throws her off. Hunter jumps on Isaac, and they are rolling along the ground, Jaden jumping on Cora at the same time. Derek comes to Isaac’s aid as Hunter goes to swing at him, throwing him off and into Jaden. Cora and Isaac get up)_

Derek: We have to go, and finish this. RUN! I’ll be behind you! GO!

Cora: But, Derek!

Derek: GO!

_(Tiana, Hunter, and Jaden all get up and go after Isaac and Cora. Derek pulls a tree branch back full of leaves to blind them. Adriana emerges as Derek runs behind Isaac and Cora)_

Adriana: CLEVER DEREK! But, your luck will run out sooner, or later! You can’t even take my children, never mind me!

Derek: We’ll see about that later! Catch us if you can!

Adriana: Let’s go! _(She commands and they all give chase. Scott hears them and stops, and so does Josh)_

Joshua: The Pride…

_(They see Derek, Cora and Isaac)_

Isaac: RUN THEY ARE BEHIND US! WE HAVE TO FINISH THIS!

Scott: FOLLOW ME!

_(Scott points to the right, waiting for them all to go right and he follows, the Pride on their tails. We see a large gorge, and the wolves all jump it, Scott being the last. The Pride stops before they jump, roaring. Scott waves his arms and legs back and forth and he tumbles in a large roll before jumping up and going in front of them)_

Jaden: Grr…DAMNIT!

Tiana: The cowards!

Hunter: Ugh…we’re sorry, Mother.

Adriana: It’s alright…we have plenty of time to kill them, Hunter. If anything, we established fear into them.

_(The scene shifts back to the Hale House and Peter is pacing before we see Scott out in front with Joshua behind, Derek and Isaac and Cora tying again)_

Peter: 40 minutes…what the hell took you all so long?!

_(All of them appear to be exhausted, gasping for air)_

Scott: Well….The Pride…could make us…

Joshua: We’re fine….but…we should get away from here….

_(Peter looks concerned)_

Peter: Help them. Follow me.

_(We see Peter moving towards the Nemeton, and Allison helping Isaac, Lydia helping Scott and Joshua, Stiles helping Cora and Derek. They walk for a few minutes like this before they are able to walk on their own. We see now where Peter is, and he looks up a large tree that has some branches near the base on each side)_

Peter: This is the tree…climb to the top. GO!

_(Derek climbs the right side, Scott another side, Isaac another, Joshua another, and Cora is the last to climb. They all climb from branch to branch, Cora is ahead surprisingly. She flips up, catching each branch. She kicks Isaac off as he approaches and he falls on his back. Derek stops, and laughs. Stiles is staring at Cora, laughing a little to himself. Allison seems less than pleased. Lydia is laughing. Joshua, Derek, and Scott all are at the same branch, running out of room. Before they begin to knock each other off, we see Cora has climbed to the top)_

Peter: Alright, Cora! You guys can stop now! She’s won!

Stiles: Alright!

_(Derek notices Stiles again and the same annoyed look from earlier is on his face. They all climb down, Cora smells something and we see Scott pausing, appearing to sense something)_

Cora: Belle….she’s loose…I smell her…

Isaac: How come you can smell her?

Cora: I was with her all day! Damn it! I gotta go! I should have stayed with her! _(She takes off)_

Scott: No, she’s right, I sense her…

Derek: If it’s her, you better go, Scott. It’s now the perfect time to make her submit and make her a part of the pack.  You’re an Alpha, make her submit.

_(After listening to Derek, Scott leaves following Cora, and we see Derek grab Stiles away from everyone, and he tackles him to the floor, and he gets up, leaning down)_

Derek: I saw the way you’re looking at my sister. I don’t like it.

Stiles: What do you mean?!

Derek: Stiles.

Stiles: I don’t know what you mean.

Derek: STILES!

Stiles: Ok…

Derek: If I catch you again, there will be hell to pay.

_(The scene then cuts to Belle, she is seen stalking a guy out in the woods. Belle goes to pounce him, but Cora jumps and pounces on Belle. The guy runs seeing this. Cora tries to hold her down and push her)_

_Cora: Belle! Stop it!_

_(Belle appears too wild and out of control, fidgeting too much in her transformed state. She gets loose, pushing Cora off, chasing after the man. The scene cuts to Scott running, and he spots Belle. He freezes, making a very shocked and surprised look on his face. Belle is staring at Scott, and we see that blood is on Belle’s mouth and claws. Scott’s eyes turn red, and Scott roars at her. Belle then is seen backing away from the body, her eyes looking scared, and her eyes still glowing and she is seen transforming back to a human, but she is shaking and curled up in a ball. She looks at her hands and then at the dead body, realizing she killed the man. She begins crying, Scott and Cora watching as her crying with her yellow eyes suddenly becomes a burning sensation. Her hands then go to her eyes and face covering them, as she is beginning to scream. A flash of lightning then streaks across the sky and it suddenly begins raining. Belle is still crying while Cora then goes and holds her. Belle then turns into Cora, crying in her arms, her hands covering her eyes still while Scott bends down to comfort them, his hand on Belle’s shoulder)_

Belle: My eyes…MY EYES….they burn!!! _(She is crying, muffled sounds coming from her)_

Cora: Shh…Belle…shh…it’s gonna be ok…

Scott: You’re going to be ok Belle….you’re going to be ok….

Belle: ….What…..what did I….do…

Cora: Nothing…you didn’t do anything…

Scott: Nothing?! Cora! She killed someone!

Cora: Scott…now isn’t the time to scare her even more….can’t you tell she’s just scared?

Belle: I…I didn’t…mean….to… _(In-between sobs)_

Scott: _(Rubs his forehead)_ I know Belle….I know….I just… _(Sits down next to them)_

Scott: I was the same……but it’s my fault… _(The rain gets harder as it pours on them)_

Cora: Scott, this isn’t your fault. You couldn’t have done anything about this….this….this is my fault….I should’ve listened to Ms. Morrell…

Belle: _(The burning somewhat stopping, she removes her hands from her face and we see a blue brilliant glow staring at both Cora and Scott, she is still shaken up. Cora and Scott stare, knowing what it means to have a once golden yellow glow change to the cold, steel blue. She gets up under her own power, and begins walking away)_

Scott: _(Gets up as well and begins to go after her before he sees Cora get up and put her hand up to stop him)_

Cora: Scott….I should go….she’s my friend after all…

Scott: _(He looks at her confused for a moment, even tilting his head because Cora said the word ‘friend’ and then he just nods as we see Cora walk behind Belle to catch up)_

**-EPISODE END-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr - twhowlatus . tumblr . com
> 
> Thank you for reading! We appreciate it!


	5. Episode 5 - Family Matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle and Cora deal with the recent actions of the full moon; Scott and the gang try to figure out more about the Pride; Derek and Tiana have a fatal exchange; And Josh creates a huge problem for himself.

_(The opening scene is seen during the day a few days later, and surprisingly, they are inside Belle’s house, in her room. Belle is on her bed, lying down and Cora is on a chair across from her, Belle appears to still be depressed about what happened)_

Cora: ….Belle…are you going to talk to me?

_(Belle just looks at Cora, and drops her head)_

Cora: C’mon Belle…you know I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t care….

Belle: _(Looks at the ground, then looks to Cora, her eyes faintly glow blue, then she looks at the mirror)_

Cora: It’s not that big of a deal…

Belle: …..they’re different now….

Cora: But you’re still you…you’re no different than when this all started…trust me….try being 11 years old and being alone…no family…nowhere to go…

Belle: ….It just feels like something inside of me is gone...

Cora: Well…yeah….taking a life, an innocent life, does something to your soul…it no longer has a brilliant gold _(Flashes her eyes gold)_

Belle: Instead only this sad, depressing feeling…? _(Flashes her blue eyes at Cora)_

Cora: It’s not depressing…it’s just different. Everyone has their own battles, trust me…

Belle: ….Thanks for being my friend….girls don’t get close to me because I’m.….different…but I’m thankful…you’re here.

Cora: No…thanks for being mine…I’ve had a rough time adjusting back here…

Belle: Why don’t you let people in…? ….And were you lying before about Stiles?

Cora: Belle! What? No! Stiles! No! He’s just…cut-anyways I don’t know…ever since the fire…I’ve just kinda been on my own…I had  to learn everything by myself….

Belle: ….You don’t have to be alone anymore….you mentioned you had a brother, too?

Cora: Neither do you…yeah…Derek…you’ll know him when you see him…

Belle: ….Ok. And yeah, Stiles is cute, isn’t he? _(Smirks)_ for a guy.

Cora: _(Blushing furiously and hides her face in her hands, speaking a little muffled)_ I don’t know what you’re talking about.

Belle: ….Oh I get it. This is your first time liking someone….well, guess what, I’ve seen him check you out…he definitely is crushing on you.

Cora: Belle! No! No! No! _(Covers her ears)_ I don’t need to know this, ok? We’re just…

Belle: _(Giggles)_ So cute…ask him out, kiss him! You’ll know if you really like him if you get those butterflies in your stomach…come on, if we’re gonna be friends, we have to talk about this…like if I liked someone, I’d tell you and we offer advice to each other.

Cora: Oh…my….god…Belle! No! I can’t! It’ll just be weird…But enough about me, let’s talk about you and Lydia!

Belle: ….That’s never going to happen….it’s too bad, too. Eh, I’ve heard about her making out and stuff with guys…kinda turn off….and maybe you can’t, so he should make the first move. You two would look so cute.

Cora: No! This conversation can’t be about me! That’s NOT fair!

Belle: You focused on me when I was all depressed…so only returning the favor!

Cora: Okay…okay….fine…this is the only time we’re going to talk about this, ok?

Belle: _(Listens intently, and nods her head, excitedly)_

Cora: Yes…I like Stiles...No...I will not ask him out…Derek will kill me…You…should just tell Lydia how you feel…you never know what could happen.

Belle: Why would he kill you? Let Stiles ask you out…and no, she isn’t into girls, so I won’t.

Cora: Because it’s Stiles…he’s annoying…goofy…smart…funny…

Belle: He wouldn’t discriminate cause he’s human, right? I mean, Stiles hasn’t had any contact with girls if that makes you feel better…he’s in your boat.

Cora: How would you know? Did you stalk him for me? Were you all “I’m gonna have a friend whose name is Cora and she likes this kid Stiles….”

Belle: Because I’ve been in school with this kid…He’s never had a girlfriend, Cora!

Cora: That doesn’t mean he hasn’t kissed anyone! Ugh! _(Buries her head in her hands)_ I’m so bad at this…

Belle: That just means, even if he has, you’ll have to blow his socks off, and make him want you and want more of you. _(Puts her hand on her shoulder)_ Don’t worry, I’ll help you out.

Cora: Belle…I think you’re putting too much effort into a sinking ship…plus I should be helping you learn control…

Belle: Sure, we have time for that….you aren’t a sinking ship…look at you, you’re beautiful, Stiles know this. The problem is you two are too damn shy to each kiss each other; one of you has to give.

Cora: _(Just looks at Belle, shocked)_ …why…

Belle: Because you’re not gonna know how he feels if you don’t act. The difference between you and I besides me not being shy is, I know Lydia don’t like me, so I am just moving on away from her…he wouldn’t talk to you or look at you the way that he does if he didn’t like you, you’ve seen this.

Cora: Ugh….fine….

_(The scene is at the school, and they are actually alone in the library, away from everyone else. Scott has taken a seat in the back area, and Lydia is sitting across from him. They both pull out a book from their bags)_

Scott: I can’t do this Lydia…my first actual Beta…and she won’t even listen to me…

Lydia: Don’t be so hard on yourself, Scott. You had no way of knowing how she would react.

Scott: I know…but this is all my fault…if I just would’ve been more in control…

Lydia: Stop blaming yourself, we all have issues.

Scott: Ugh! I know…I can’t even keep a girl around for longer than a couple weeks…

Lydia: You just try too hard, Scott. And you let your emotions control you, which is good and bad.

Scott: You don’t have to tell me that….ugh…this New Year already sucks

Lydia: Then, stop worrying and be you. You’re a great guy…person. Everyone makes mistakes. You’re on Lacrosse, I mean come on. I am sure things will be fine.

Scott: That’s easy for you to say…

Lydia: Oh yeah?

Scott: You’re popular…you’ve always been popular….me? I’m just an Alpha werewolf…that no one really knows.

Lydia: You’re popular now as the captain! Everyone knows you’re the real captain…you don’t have to be popular.

Scott: I know I don’t have to be popular…I just want a normal life…

Lydia: It’s too late to have a normal life now, Scott…we just have to accept that. Believe it, or not, I wish I wasn’t popular.

Scott: You’re just saying that to make me feel better…

Lydia: I’m not, though. _(Looks at him)_ It’s a lot of pressure...

Scott: …You…and pressure? Really?

Lydia: You have no idea, Scott…all my life….I’ve had pressure. These unrealistic expectations...

_(Scott has eyed her then looking sympathetic, but then before we see Lydia’s face the scene has shifted to inside a great manor, similar to the Wayne Manor of Batman. We see several staircases, and a large dining room area. When we see the living area, it is of the upmost class, murals are on the wall, the finest ebony wood is used and Adriana is there with all her children, she has delivered steak and mashed potatoes with corn as a lunch, served with red wine. They each take a seat after she does)_

Adriana: I thought Cassie and Hunter deserved a break from school today, since we have things to plan for.

Cassie: Where’s Daddy…?

Tiana: _(Rolls her eyes)_ Always the daddy girl… _(Cassie glares at her)_ But, she does bring up a point, where has father been?

Adriana: You know he has to do his errands for work, Princess. He should be joining us full time within the next couple of weeks.

Jaden: That’s great. With father back, we’ll be at full strength again.

Hunter: With Dad, we can wipe them out in one fell swoop.

Cassie: I hope he comes back soon, those werewolves are so …ugh...

Adriana: I was hoping we could have taken care of at least one of them by now, but worry not, dears. I do not blame you, I blame myself.

Tiana: Mother, don’t say that!

Jaden: Yes, mother, it’s not your fault!

Adriana: But it is, as Alpha, I should have prepared better.

Cassie: We don’t blame you, Mommy...

Hunter: Mom, she’s right, we don’t, those wolves just been lucky and slippery!

Adriana: I just miss your father, and wish he was with us. I function better with his leadership and great strength.  But, they have been more elusive and displayed intelligence.

Tiana: What’s the plan?

Adriana: Divide and conquer. Tiana, you continue working on Derek. He is the threat. Do not kill him that is your father’s honor.

Tiana: Oh, fine….but I hope I don’t break him before then…what if my charm gets to him?

Adriana: If it does, keep him around, he’ll be your toy…but, I don’t know how your father will react.

Tiana: Alright, great. _(She smirks)_ I’ll have him begging for mercy.

Adriana: Jaden. That other, Joshua, you handle him. Kill him, if you can. I can tell he isn’t like those other fools.

Jaden: He’s different?

Adriana: Yes, something special. I’ve never seen a werewolf’s eyes glow green before. Your father may know more. For now, he is the biggest threat because I’ve seen leadership from him and intelligence.

Jaden: I’ll be careful with that one.

Adriana: Good. Hunter, you work on Scott, keep getting him angry, make him attack you. I don’t expect you to kill him, but rough him up.

Hunter: Yes, mom.

Adriana: Cassie, dear, Cora is Derek’s sister. If you even slightly hurt her, it will set Derek off, and position Tiana to take advantage of that. Do this for me.  

_(They all nod in unison, and it’s at this time that we see the scene shift to that of an office. We see Malik in his office at Amgen. The phone rings)_

Malik: Go.

_(He is seen listening and he is tapping a pen on his desk)_

Malik: Interesting. _(He sits up)_

Malik: I see…thanks for the update. _(Malik hangs up the phone and stands up, we now see his face and he is smiling)_

Malik: This is almost too easy.

_(Malik then exits his office, and he is greeted by a secretary)_

Secretary: Hello, Mr. Harper.

Malik: Hey. How’s that equipment coming along for Beacon Hills High School?

Secretary: Well, shipping it out today, sir.

Malik: Pull it up.

_(The secretary then uses the mouse, pulling it up on the computer screen. We see state of the art nets, pads, and new and improved jerseys)_

Malik: Good, I want that on expedited shipping. _(He states as he begins walking away, the scene fading out)_

_(The next scene opens up to see in Deaton’s clinic where Scott, Stiles, Joshua, Allison, Lydia, and Isaac there. We see that they have a page up on the bestiary on Lydia’s laptop)_

Scott: So, you found anything at all that is useful about Werelions?

Lydia:  _(We see her pull up a picture of an Alpha Werelion, it being huge, about as Peter Hale’s Alpha form, but a yellow color instead of the black color and the orange eyes to boot. We see it is a male, because it has a mane. It is on all fours with its right paw up, claws extended, it being surrounded by shadow like on the Kanima bestiary page)_ Other than how frightening it looks… _(She gulps at the picture)_

Stiles: Holy hell…. _(Flips back a little, gulping)_

_(Allison doesn’t say anything, just tries to get into Isaac’s arms, with Isaac taking a step back)_

Isaac: If one of them looks like that……

Joshua: Relax....just relax. Lydia, what does it say about them?

Lydia: It says that they are deadly, and very powerful. They usually appear as a group known as a Pride.

Allison: Nothing we don’t already know…

Lydia: It says they are usually very proud, some can be tan. It says here they have three different sets of eyes like werewolves.

Joshua: What do they mean?

Lydia: Gray means they are young, and just had their abilities established, though they are Betas. Tan means they are Betas, the Beta that has had Tan eyes the longest becomes Alpha should anything happen to the Alpha, and the Alpha has Orange eyes, symbolizing its connection to the jungle and lion.

Isaac: That makes sense….so, the two that go to school with us, they look the youngest.

Allison: So they have gray eyes and probably just had their power awakened.

Joshua: Adriana is the Alpha, then, since she is mom. Leaving Tiana and Jaden as Betas. But that leaves one more person….she said there were six of them.

Lydia:  It says they can have two Alphas.

Joshua: ….Fantastic….

Lydia: They like to operate in separating their pride to a hunting group, and another group for backup or to split up their forces to divide and conquer. They work together as one unit, like a team.

Isaac: Any abilities?

Lydia: It doesn’t say…..probably everything you can do, they could do.

Scott: So, they have two Alphas…why hasn’t the father showed up?

Joshua: We should be thankful for that….if he is their leader and head of their family, he is the strongest.

Allison: _(Laughs nervously)_ so, what are we supposed to do?

Scott: …..Maybe divide and conquer ourselves.

Stiles: Their power? But, they can beat you and the others one on one. Maybe get rid of their Alphas….without them to lead?

Joshua: That’s too risky. We need something more concrete….we have to beat them with numbers. 2 on 1, maybe even 3. They’re stronger than us, faster; more savage….more in tune with their animal.

Stiles: What the hell are we supposed to do now, then? Call upon your wolf and let him take over you? Lions are stronger than wolves...

_(Everyone looks to Stiles then, and just looks down, realizing he is right. There wasn’t much they could do. Meanwhile, the scene shifts over to Derek at his loft. Derek is weight training; we see he is doing sit ups and push-ups, transitioning from both. He is in a tank top and he is sweating a little and we see he jumps up to a pipe and uses that to do repetitive pull ups. He continues this until the door opens and we see Tiana, she growls, Derek jumps off, lands on his feet, growling back)_

Derek: I told you to stay away from me.

Tiana: But, Der, I like you so much…Couldn’t think of leaving you alone….

Derek: Get. Out. Or I’ll force you out.

Tiana: Really, Der? You think you can take me one on one? I am not here to fight, silly. I’m here just for you… _(She blows him a kiss)_

Derek: _(Rolls his eyes, baring his fangs at her)_ Leave!

Tiana: I’ve always found you so mysterious and sexy….why can’t you accept me? _(Throws her hair back)_

Derek: Because you won’t go away when I say for you to! And you’re crazy!

Tiana: I’m not crazy, I just think these other girls I saw you hang around weren’t worthy for you…

Derek: I’m sure. _(His eyes glow red)_ I won’t ask again.

Tiana: _(Flashes her eyes tan)_ I can do that trick, too. Our families could have been unstoppable if we were together, Derek. _(Walks to him, drapes her arms around his waist)_

Derek: _(Moves her arms off of him, pushing her away)_

_(When Derek pushes her away, she slides then lunges at him, pushing him to the wall post behind him, pressing her hand against his throat and she kisses his cheek and licks cheek, we see Derek struggle, trying to bite her)_

Tiana: I told you, Derek….

Derek: _(Derek grabs her by the waist, sinks his claws into her, she grunts and grits her fangs. He then charges her into the wall and he growls in her face)_ LEAVE!

Tiana: Mm, you’re so rough, Derek. Wow, another good feature…but… _(She roars and pushes him off, and he flips to land on his feet, and she grabs him by his hands and roars)_

Derek: I’m just as strong, maybe even stronger then you…

Tiana: But, are you the better fighter?

Derek: We’ll find out... _(Pushes her, and knees her in the stomach, and Tiana spits up, taken aback)_

Tiana: _(Coughs)_ I can play hard, too….trust me. But, I do like you Derek. How can I prove this?

Derek: Go. Away.

Tiana: You can’t rely on your so-called pack to bail you out. I could kill you, and you know it. But, I won’t.

Derek: Leave them out of this.

Tiana: Oh, I can’t. If you won’t be with me, and submit to my family, then they will die. By me, and my family. You better make a decision soon about what’s more important to you; your own arrogance and this land, or your pack.

Derek: _(Roars at her, claws extended as he readies himself to shift)_ LEAVE THEM! OUT OF THIS!

Tiana: _(Tiana simply smirks)_ Now…again, it’s your choice, Der. I’ll let you think about this for a while, and let it sink in. The thought of my family ripping innocents and your packs heads off… _(She laughs and then closes the door behind her and Derek goes to go after her and opens the door, but she is gone. He closes the door, and then he goes to the window, opening one, and roaring out of it. We see over at the animal clinic, Isaac, Joshua, and Scott flash their eyes hearing Derek’s roar. Cora and Belle even hear it at Belle’s home, their eyes flashing, too, ending the scene)_

_(We see Joshua, Isaac, Lydia, Scott, Stiles, and Allison exit the animal clinic. We see Scott get on his bike, and he puts his helmet on, Stiles surprisingly goes on Scott’s bike and puts on the spare helmet. Allison, Isaac, and Lydia get in Allison’s car and we see Josh get into one of the Sheriff vehicles since he was in his work uniform. They go to leave the parking lot, but we see a red Ferrari pull up, the signature car of the Pride. They turn their car, swerving it horizontally to block them from leaving. Only Scott’s bike can escape because it’s so small compared to the cars. Jaden comes out of the car, as does Hunter and Cassie. Adriana isn’t with them this time, so Jaden was driving. At this time, Scott lifts the visor of his helmet and Joshua comes out of the car, with Isaac)_

Jaden: You’re not going anywhere. _(He flashes his tan eyes, bearing his fangs and claws)_

Joshua: We’ll see about that. _(Flashes his eyes green, bearing his claws)_ Isaac, I need you to step up your skills for me, buddy.

Isaac: What is that supposed to mean? _(He flashes his eyes gold, extends his claws)_

Joshua: It means you need to hold your own.

Hunter: Shall we begin big brother? _(His eyes flash gray, his claws extend too)_

Cassie: Yeah, Jaden, I want the scrawny looking one.  _(Her eyes flash gray, too, and her claws are extended)_

Jaden:  Go. Kill them! Scott is mine!

Stiles: Uh buddy, we should uh GO!

_(Josh wastes little time rushing Hunter, grappling with him and he roars at him. He knees him in the stomach, Hunter spits a couple of times and we see Josh lift him up by his arms as Hunter coils forward. Jaden tries to rush Scott, but we see Josh grab Hunter and throw him at Jaden. He bashes into Jaden, as they crash into the sidewalk)_

Joshua: GO! Isaac and I will be fine! GO TO DEREK, SCOTT!

_(Scott wastes no time, stepping on it, escaping the Pride’s clutches as we see Isaac is being swiped at and he is dodging, swinging at her and she is dodging. Cassie goes to stop Scott but Isaac tackles her to the floor. By the time she kicks Isaac off, Scott and Stiles are gone)_

_(Jaden roars as he gets up getting Hunter off of him, Hunter is up as well. Jaden goes for Josh, and we see Josh grit his teeth. Jaden swings and he misses, Josh ducks and punches him in the stomach as hard as he can. Jaden stumbles a little bit, spitting to the side and before Josh has a chance to recover Hunter kicks him into the building. We see Cassie and Isaac are still grappling, Isaac trying to not take any hits, but Cassie finally lands a bit somersault kick to knock him into Jaden. Jaden easily backhands away and grabs him by the shirt to reel him in and grabs him by the throat, slamming him down to the ground like a choke slam)_

Jaden: Now, you’re finished. _(He extends his arm back, his claws back, Isaac has one eye open, Cassie looks odd)_ Good job, Cassie…DIE.

_(It’s as Jaden says ‘DIE that we see Hunter is hovering over Josh. He is smirking)_

Hunter: Big mistake…It’s over now…

_(Hunter goes to swipe at him, but Josh gets enough strength to dodge his head and we see him slash upwards into Hunter with his right hand in almost an uppercut fashion, and Hunter is seen reeling back, flying to the ground back first and he yelps. Josh is breathing heavily, as he gets up. Jaden and Cassie hear the yelp and stop. Jaden puts his claws away and goes to Hunter with Cassie)_

Jaden: W-What happened! _(He is obviously concerned, we see that Hunter has three large claw marks on his right side of his chest riding from his stomach to the pectoral region, he is coughing up blood)_ YOU! _(He looks menacingly at Josh)_ YOU WILL PAY! CASSIE, WE’RE GOING HOME! HUNTER MUST BE TREATED! _(Jaden grabs him and dumps into the back seat of the Ferrari while Cassie seems scared and shaken up, she holds Hunter’s hands, and we see her use the same pain transference ability of the werewolves. Jaden spins the car out and drives extremely quick away from there. Joshua goes to Isaac, lifting him up)_

_(coughs, Allison comes out the car to tend to him)_

Joshua: Alright, for nearly dying.

Lydia: _(Approaches)_ Josh, that was incredible…but now…

Joshua: I have a target on my back for nearly killing one of their own…I know…

_(The scene ends there, fading out to see Derek is with Scott and Stiles on the couch, and we see the loft door open to Belle and Cora)_

Cora: That’s my brother, Belle… _(Waves her hand to Derek to introduce him to her)_ Derek, this is Belle… _(He waves to her)_

Belle: Cora, can we talk for a minute?

Cora: Ok.

Belle: _(She brings Cora to the side, and whispers in her ear)_ you know, if I liked boys….wow, your brother is hot…I’d definitely try to be with him…incredible…

Cora: EW! BELLE! _(She backs away and Belle is seen giggling)_

Derek: You know…we’re all werewolves except for Stiles…

Stiles: _(Waves his hands)_ Just your Druid Emissary in training here…

Cora: So…Derek….what’s wrong?

Derek: …..They want me to surrender this land and be with them. If not…they’re killing everyone.

Cora: You know we can’t do that Derek. Plus, the trea-

Derek: They don’t care about the treaty. With mom gone, I don’t know how to do this.

Scott: We tried telling him we can help, that we’d take it on together and beat them but…

Cora: _(Cora rolls her eyes)_ Of course….Derek was always stubborn. Laura liked to tease him about it!

Belle: Really? Hmm...

Scott: When I say taking on together, I was hoping you two would help, too.

_(Stiles face lights up at the possibility)_

Cora: Scott….

Belle: Scott…..I….I don’t know…I messed up.

Derek: Cora…it’ll be like old times….before the fire….when we got to use the forest for everything. Don’t tell me you don’t remember Laura and me sneaking you out of the house to go to the point above Beacon Hills?

Scott: And that’s just one mistake Belle…it’s alright….I should have approached things better. I’m sorry.

Belle: But I’ll feel left out…everyone has Gold eyes, right?

Scott: That’s alright. It doesn’t mean anything; you’re still a part of the pack.

Derek: Belle…I have Blue eyes too… _(Belle looks at Cora, and Cora nods)_ …I let it eat away at me for years. It’s not worth the suffering you’re going to put yourself through.

Scott: We won’t think any less of you.

Stiles: Unless you kill someone else…. _(Scott glares at him)_ …that is evil

Belle: ….T-thank you….

Scott: So? What do you both think?

Cora: …I’m beginning to understand you said new family, Derek…

Derek: So? Is that a yes?

_(Cora and Belle look at each other)_

Belle: ….Yes.

Cora: ….We’ll be part of the pack.

Scott: Really?! _(Stiles stands up excitedly and almost falls over the table)_

Cora: Really…

Derek: _(Derek smiles and Scott looks shocked that Derek is smiling. Derek hugs Cora and brings her in close)_ I promise, Cora, you’re going to be really happy with our new family.

Scott: Start from scratch, Belle _? (Opens his arms out)_

Belle: Yeah. _(She walks over and hugs him)_

-EPISODE END-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twhowlatus . tumblr . com


	6. Episode 6 - Wait and Bleed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaden goes after Joshua; The Pride plots; the soccer and Lacrosse games are played with some injuries occurring.

_(The opening scene we see Derek and Cora returning to the loft, and they are parking. We see that they have some boxes with them, and are pulling them out from the trunk. Next we see them go upstairs, and they open the door. When they open the door, we see that the loft is decorated with red all around it with a big “Valentine’s Day Dance” at the middle area and above that we see “Will you go to the” and Derek is shocked. It isn’t just there, but we see there is a string next to the letters and Cora pulls it and we see “With me- Stiles” come out from underneath the Valentine’s Day Dance lettering. We see chocolate and hearts around the letters. Cora is just in awe, while Derek seems angry)_

Derek: Cora…

Cora: D-D-Derek…

Derek: I don’t know if I’m angry…or surprised…

Cora: …I’m surprised…I...I’m sorry…

Derek: Why? I thought you liked him.

Cora: …What? You thought I liked him…? Wh-what makes you say that?

Derek: Please Cora…it’s all over your face…plus you smell…

Cora: I do not smell!

Derek: Really? You smell right now!

Cora: Hmph…do not…so can I go?

Derek: That’s up to you. I don’t care, just don’t be stupid.

Cora: What classifies stupid?

Derek: Stiles.

Cora: Don’t be so mean….I’m serious, don’t do anything stupid, like what?

Derek: I’m not mean. I am serious. Don’t do Stiles.

Cora: _(Just looks at him and chuckles a little bit at the way he said)_

Derek: Cora…I know you know better than that….I know you can handle yourself just fine…I just don’t want to see you get hurt…even if it is a rite of passage in high school…

Cora: But, Stiles though? He’s harmless. And you don’t see me butting in on your sex life…

Derek: _(Blinks and stares at Cora because of what she just said)_ ….If you have sex with him, I will ri-

Cora: Yeah, yeah, yeah…Rip his head off, rip out his tongue, or rip his throat out?

_(We see that Derek is still looking at her, when the scene shifts over to the Pride’s Manor. We are inside, and they are in the living room, Hunter is laid out on the couch, everyone is hovering over him. Adriana moves the blanket off Hunter’s chest and we see that the claw marks Josh made are fairly deep. Adriana pats the wounds gently with the wash cloth and Hunter bites down hard on his teeth as it stings, and we see he has bruises on his chin and he hasn’t healed fully)_

Adriana: There, there, sweetheart…

Jaden: I’m gonna kill him…rip his arms off…

Tiana: We’ve healed from worse, why isn’t he healing as fast?

Cassie: _(Cassie is standing behind Tiana, peeking around her)_ is he gonna be ok, Mommy?

Adriana: He should be…I think it’s because he really raked into him and Hunter was just too exposed…so Joshua’s claws were able to sink deeply in. He’s not an Alpha, so how is he that strong?

Jaden: I don’t care what he is; I’m going to rip his throat out.

Adriana: Before you do, find out what he is, then you can have him for dinner.

Jaden: He can answer that for himself, after I rip his head off.

Tiana: Jaden, this isn’t your fault….

Jaden: SHUT IT TIANA!

Cassie: But, Jaden…we couldn’t help it….you were going to kill that scrawny one, remember…after I beat him senseless…

Jaden: I’m. Going. To. Kill. All. Of. Them.

Adriana: Jaden! You know better! Don’t be foolish.

Jaden: I’m not foolish.

Tiana: Then, listen to mom! We have to take them out together!

Jaden: I don’t see you doing anything except trying to screw Derek!

Tiana: Don’t you put this on me…I’m taking my time to kill him. If I get him to be separated from the others, so much the better, because he is their Alpha.

Jaden: Put this on you? Oh I’m sorry….I didn’t see you with Cassie or Hunter! Do you even think about what you’re doing other than some high school crush?! Seriously!

Hunter: Jay…Jay…bro…I’m going to be alright…ok? Don’t be angry….don‘t be so hard on….T-Tiana…..

_(Jaden looks at Hunter, then at Cassie, Tiana and finally his mother, Adriana and he growls as he turns around and leaves)_

Adriana: Leave him; he is acting like his father did when we were younger.

Tiana: But, is he going to be alright?

Adriana: Yes. But, you do need to focus on things other than Derek, dear.

_(Tiana just looks at her, Cassie hides behind Adriana, smirking a little. We see the scene then shift over to the hospital now, Sheriff is on duty, and he walks up to Melissa’s desk)_

Sheriff: So, anything else about those dead bodies?

Melissa: They looked to be some kind of ritual…

Sheriff: A ritual?

Melissa: Yeah, like something that a culture did and they adopted it.

Sheriff: So we really dealing with more of this stuff, huh?

Melissa: …Looks like it, yeah.

Sheriff: ……Maybe we should let the kids get us some more evidence.

Melissa: You trust them to do that?

Sheriff: We have no choice. …Hey, so uhm, Valentine’s Day is coming up.

Melissa: Uh huh? _(Looks at him, smiling)_

Sheriff: So I’m…I’m wondering if….you got any plans.

Melissa: No, why?

Sheriff: ….So, uh, would you want to go on a date?

Melissa: Sure.

Sheriff: You will?

Melissa: Yeah, of course, handsome.

Sheriff: _(Sheriff smirks)_ Alright, great.

_(We see him walk away and she is looking at him smiling. We’re back to the animal clinic from last episode and we see Stiles is there with Deaton and Joshua)_

Stiles: So, like this? _(We see he has Willow in his hand and he drops it, closing his eyes, and we see it transform into the willow powder from last season)_

Joshua: Good job, yes.

Deaton: With enough practice, you will be able to do it without closing your eyes.

Joshua: Yeah. So practice that when you can. Also, I realize you have homework, but. .

Stiles: Oh god. Oh no.

Deaton: Stiles.

Stiles: MORE HOMEWORK?

Joshua: Yes! After your regular homework, of course doesn’t have to be every night, but…here. _(We see him pull out a book from behind him; its title is ‘Druid Emissaries: The Ties to Natural and Supernatural’)_

Stiles: _(Takes it and looks at it, and we see a man with a cloak over his head with a lantern and a werewolf behind him)_ this is….?

Joshua: Basically, Druid Emissary training 101. I’ll be testing you on some of the knowledge. I had to study it. Learn it. Love it. Yes, there are pictures.

Deaton: Was this given to you at birth?

Joshua: Well, it was in my family’s possession. Before they died, they were able to give who took care of me this book. Take care of it, because I want it back.

Stiles: Ok.

Joshua: I’m serious, Stiles. It means a lot…it’s all I have left of my parents. _(Joshua angrily sighs and looks to the side)_

Deaton: I’m sure he understands...

Stiles: Well, I gotta go, gotta get to Lacrosse.

Deaton: The game isn’t until later, isn’t it?

Stiles: W-Well gotta get there early, see ya! _(We see Stiles leave quickly before having to answer questions to both of them, Joshua just laughs)_

Joshua: Kids…

Deaton: You were once a pup, too.

Joshua: ….That….was a long time ago.

Deaton: You’re a little older than Derek.

Joshua: Yes…I am.

Deaton: You have to be careful.

Joshua: ….About?

Deaton: The Pride.

Joshua: I’ll be ok. I have to head home. _(He nodded, as he left the animal clinic, heading to the parking lot. As he was leaving though, we see Jaden lunge at him and roll him into the cement, punching him and beating on him. Josh, taken aback, becomes bloody around his lip quickly. But, then he kicks him off, and jumps atop, roaring in his face. He beats on him again and again but Jaden is too angry, throwing him into the wall of a building. Jaden extends his claws out, and begins slashing him repeatedly, Josh having no choice but to take the punishment. But then Jaden looks at him, going to slash his throat off, but Derek jumps at Jaden kicking him off. We see he is transformed. He slashes him in the shoulder and Jaden is pushed to the ground. We see that when Jaden looks up, Derek and Josh are gone, and Jaden roars into the sky)_

**\--END SCENE--**

_(We then see Derek bring Joshua inside the animal clinic, the doorbell rings and we see Deaton come out and opens the door to the back closing it. Derek is back to normal)_

Deaton: Put him on the table!

Derek: He was ambushed by Jaden. _(He puts him on the table, and we see Derek rip off Josh’s shirt)_

Deaton: _(Grabs rubbing alcohol and then begins bandaging him up, sewing him up, Joshua is seen unconscious)_

Derek: He’ll make it?

Deaton: Yes…thank god you came when you did. But, he will be damaged…won’t be completely healed for a couple days. He beat the hell out of him.

Derek: I was in the neighborhood going back to my place…oh gotta run, please take care of him for me!

Deaton: I will…and thank you, Derek.

_(He ends up leaving in the back and we see the scene shift to Derek’s loft, Stiles is going up the stairs and Stiles goes to open the door to the loft, when it opens up and Cora is standing behind it)_

Cora:  Hey.

Stiles: Uh…hey…I see you saw the sign… _(Walks into the loft)_

Cora: Yeah…I mean…it’s pretty hard to miss…plus you can kinda smell the chocolate….

Stiles: Right…werewolf smell…

Cora: _(She smiles at him and nods)_ about that….

Stiles: Oh no…this is how I pictured it….I guess I’ll tell Scott we can have that Super Smash Bros. tourna-

Cora: Yes.

Stiles: Yes? Are you serious? Derek isn’t gonna kill me, is he?

Cora: I don’t know actually…he’s …acting a little more like himself than he was…

Stiles: So no throat ripping or tongue pulling?

Derek: _(Slides the loft door open)_ Well that depends. You hurt her, I’ll do both.

Stiles: Hey big guy…how ya doing…

Cora: Derek, he won’t hurt me…if anything I’ll hurt him.

_(Derek smirks at this)_

Stiles: So anyways…uh…yeah…the theme, according to Lydia, is a Royal Gala

Derek: ….Interesting

Cora: So you mean...like fancy dresses and stuff...

Stiles: Yeah! It's like something they used to do in Medieval Europe...you could wear something like this _(Stiles pulls out his phone and shows Cora a picture_[ _http://www.hitfix.com/tv/reign/photo/gallery/1_](http://www.hitfix.com/tv/reign/photo/gallery/1) _)_

Cora: You...want me...to dress...like a Queen?

Stiles: You can be my Queen bee!

Derek: _(Can't contain his laughter any more)_ Long May She Reign...over your stupidity...

Stiles: Hey! I didn't choose the theme!

Derek: Right…I’m sure you didn’t have anything to do with this…

Stiles: Dude! I promise (Stiles checks his phone) Cora…

Cora: What?

Stiles: We have to get to the school….it’s your first game tonight!

Derek: First game? What? You don’t play lacrosse…

Cora: Oh right, you don’t know…soccer…uh…Morrell basically forced me….or she would’ve expelled me…

Derek: You better not get expelled.

Cora: Well Belle is on the team too…so is this girl Cassie….ugh she drives me up a wall…

Stiles: She is one of the lions…

Derek: Oh…that makes sense…Adriana mentioned there were more…

Cora: I’ll be careful…

Stiles: But we gotta go…

Derek: Stiles!

Stiles: What?

Derek: We’re gonna have a little talk…

Cora: About what?

Derek: You’re going to be late, don’t wanna miss your first game!

Stiles: I was…gonna go cheer her on.

Derek: By all means, go ahead…just remember I know where you live, Stiles…

Stiles: Aren’t you coming?

Derek: I’ll be there… I want to finish Road to Perdition first, plus its soccer…you think I wanna watch people kick a ball around for 90 minutes?

Cora: DEREK!

Stiles: …Well, ok, Cora we shouldn’t argue…

Cora: _(Punches Stiles’ arm)_ I can’t believe you’re siding with him… _(Cora starts to walk towards the door)_

Stiles: ….Well I just know not to argue with Derek…also I kinda like living… _(Looks at Derek, backing up, and we see Derek glow his eyes at him, bearing his fangs to scare him)_

(Chris is at the site of the building where the family was killed, we see it's still under repair and he is looking around, seeing the blood and has pictures of what happened)

Malik: It's really a shame, what happened to this family.

Chris: (Looks over to him, startled) ...Yes

Malik: You do know, sir, this is private property right?

Chris: I could say the same to you.

Malik: Ah, see, that's where you're wrong. My company is responsible for rebuilding this house.

Chris: And I am investigating the crime as per my contract with the local law enforcement.

Malik: Can I see your warrant then? As far as I know, we were allowed to start construction because the investigation is over. This means, you’re trespassing.

Chris: Here's my badge. My expertise is firearms...they called me in if there might be any gun residue. (Takes it out, looking to him uneasy)

Malik: Ah. I see...the warrant, please?

Chris: Must be in the car…

Malik: I'm afraid, I must ask you to leave Mr...

Chris: Argent....and fine then.

Chris: I never got your name, Mr.?

Malik: Harper. Malik Harper. I'm sorry, Mr. Argent, but you know the law.

Chris: Yes, well, another time, Mr. Harper. (Leaves then)

Malik: Hmm…Argent…interesting…. _(Takes a look at his expensive watch)_ that’s right…the game _s. (Smirks as he leaves as well, we then see the scene shift over to the Lacrosse field, where the soccer nets are up, and we see they are state of the art and the field is all set and ready to go. Isaac and Allison are seen in the stands; they are making out and seem to be in the corner on the bottom for no one to see. They seem to be kissing passionately, until Cora and Stiles arrive. Stiles gives out a “AHEM”, and Isaac and Allison look over at them, kind of embarrassed)_

Cora: Get a room you two...ugh…

Isaac: We couldn’t find one.

Stiles: _(Rolls his eyes)_ Ok, I’m going to pretend you didn’t just say that.

Allison: _(Suddenly changes the topic)_ Cora! It’s your first game! Excited?

Cora: A little I guess…Belle will be there to guide me through it..

Stiles: We’ll support you from the stands, don’t worry, you’ll be great!

Cora: I hope so..

Isaac: Be confident.

Stiles: Don’t worry about Cassie…she’s nothing compared to you

Allison: Cassie?

Stiles: Oh right…you two have been making out so much you don’t know what’s going on…

Isaac: _(Looks angry at Stiles, moving his scarf out of his way)_

Stiles: Scarf….why? Ugh…

Isaac: I like it

Allison: He’s cute…I like it…

Cora: ….Ugh…No, he is not….anyways…I should get changed.

Stiles: _(Hugs Cora)_ don’t be so nervous, you'll be awesome! Scott and Lydia will be here soon!

Cora: _(Hugs back)_...Alright _... (She runs off towards the locker room area. We see then that Adriana has pulled up with Hunter and Cassie. Hunter is already in his Lacrosse gear, though he has bruises on his chin and side of his face. Cassie is in red shorts and a t shirt, almost knee high socks on. Adriana has parked and goes to the other side of the stands, and we see it is a few minutes away from kick off. Scott and Lydia come to sit next to Stiles, Isaac, and Allison. Meanwhile, Malik watches from the field)_

**\--END SCENE--**

_(Scene then opens back up with the game. Derek is there standing on the side lines. It’s getting late, and we see Stiles and Isaac have switched into their Lacrosse gear at this point because it’s closing minutes of the game. Morrell is on the sidelines coaching, and she is screaming for Belle to go all the way. Belle is able to dribble past three defenders and she is by herself. Belle has been keeping away from Cassie for the last few minutes, Cora is on the other side of the field, the second attacker with Cassie being in the strike position. Belle goes to shoot, but then Cassie roars a little low for Cora and Belle to hear and slides herself into Belle, she falls and the crowd immediately gets on its feet at the sudden attack. Adriana is seen smirking and Cora rushes to Belle’s aid as she is seen holding her right leg. We heard the cracking of it, but the werewolf healing is kicking in as Cora is by Cassie’s side. Cassie, meanwhile, shoots and scores with 10 seconds left in the game. We see Belle get up, brushing Cora aside and walk right to Cassie, smacking her across the face and glowing her blue eyes at her, bearing her fangs and mumbling a growl)_

Belle: Bitch! Stuck up bitch! Don’t you ever do that to me again, or I’ll…

Cassie: Do what? _(Rubs her cheek, her eyes glowing grey at her, bearing her fangs)_ I’ll rip your--

Cora: Belle! STOP! You’re gonna shift! _(Grabbing Belle from behind)_

Belle: This bitch! We’re a TEAM! Even if we don’t like each other! You don’t take me out like that! _(Roars, struggling against Cora, her eyes going back to normal and fangs stopping)_

Cassie: Aww….look….you need your girlfriend to stop you….how cute!

Cora: Don’t think you will get away with this, you will get yours! _(Growls at her)_

Morrell: That’s enough! _(Gets in the middle of both sides, suddenly everyone is around them, notably Adriana, Hunter, Isaac, Stiles, Derek, and Scott. Cassie’s eyes have gone back to normal along with her fangs, and Derek looks at Adriana, Adriana smirking)_

Derek: Adriana, I see you haven’t left yet…

Adriana: I have no intention to.

Derek: You will have to.

Adriana: Is that a threat?

Derek: No, a promise.

Adriana: Really? _(She smirks)_

Cora: Derek now isn’t the time…

Scott: Cora’s right, we have to go.

Hunter: Scott…Isaac…..I will see you two on the field. _(Smiles)_

Isaac: If Coach clears you to play…you look pathetic.

Hunter: Watch yourself, kid.

Derek: Isaac, stop. Scott, go. I’ll stay…Cora, you better go with Belle.

Stiles: Scott, we have to be quick, the game is gonna start soon.

Scott: I know…Isaac go tell Coach we’ll be there in a second.

_(We see Scott, Stiles and Cora bring Belle to the locker room area, Isaac take off, and Derek keeps an eye on Adriana and we see her and Cassie backing away, Morrell watching them and directing people back to the stands)_

Adriana: Good work, Cassie….but, dear, next time …don’t do that so suddenly, make her do the first move. You’ve taken a hit on our reputation. No excuse for that.

Cassie: I’m sorry mom…

Adriana: I’m glad you were able to injure her, her bone isn’t completely healed. It only would have been better if that was Cora, but…you still did well for injuring her.

_(Derek overhears this and glares at them and we see Agent McCall walk up and is staring at the field as everyone prepares, Malik walks up to him)_

Malik: One of yours playing?

Agent McCall: Yeah…never been to one of these before…

Malik: I see. Which one is yours?

Agent McCall: McCall…but I don’t see him out there yet.

Malik: I thought I saw him run off with Stiles and the player that was injured in soccer with another girl to the locker room.

Agent McCall: Oh….

Malik: Seems they are helping tend to the girl who was injured.

Agent McCall: That’s good, making sure she’s alright…

_(We see the scene go to Scott, Stiles, Cora, and Belle, Cora and Belle are still not changed)_

Scott: Are you alright, Belle?

Belle: …Depends on your definition of “alright”

Stiles: Oh come on.

Cora: Stiles.  _(He zips it)_

Scott: Physically…

Belle: I think she broke my knee and part of my ankle…hence the limping…but it should heal, right?

Scott: Yeah…even faster now that you’re with us.

Cora: You have to calm down…

Belle: But she…

Scott: I know, it wasn’t fair….but, they are doing this to get us angry…Really angry…

Cora: Why, though?

Stiles: Well, they don’t care…it seems they don’t care who finds out about the supernatural, or they will just kill anyone who finds out about anything.

Scott: Exactly…So we have to try to stay calm…

Belle: I’ll try…but we have to do something!

Scott: We will. We have to make a plan…

Cora: For now, you need your rest.

Belle: Ok…

Cora: But! The final score was something...4-3…Belle, you were great!

Scott: Yeah, good job you guys!

Belle: Thanks! And Cora, you did great, too, scoring a goal!

Stiles: Yeah, you were definitely impressive and on point defensively!

Cora: We won! We won! _(She seems excited, hugging Stiles, kissing him suddenly on the lips in front of Scott and Belle. Belle has her hand over her mouth, and Scott is seen smirking, Cora then realizes she kissed Stiles, Stiles had his eyes closed and she backs up)_

Cora: …Uhm...I’m...I’m sorry…

Stiles: Th-that’s alright….uhm…I gotta head to the field… _(He is smirking and Scott turns to go as well)_

Cora: Scott, wait…

Scott: What is it? _(Turns)_

Cora: We need to talk…alone. _(Looks at Belle)_

Belle: Girl, you and I gotta talk later, so I will go change… _(We see her go to the shower area)_

Cora: …I’m concerned about Belle.

Scott: …Yeah, I hope we’re getting through to her. You have to make sure she is alright.

Cora: I will, but she needs to control her anger.

Scott: We both have to help her with that.

Cora: You especially. You’re her Alpha, the one who bit her.

Scott: Anger isn’t my trigger….gotta find a way to help her with that.

Cora: And if the Pride keeps doing this, all of us are in danger, her more so, because she is recently turned. We can’t expose what we are… Hunters from all over will come…

Scott: Right, so we have to try to be calm at all times.

Cora: Right…Oh…I also want to talk about Stiles…I…I can’t believe I just did that.

Scott: I knew you liked him! I’m happy for you two!

Cora: He asked me to the dance….and went a little crazy decorating….

Scott: ...He did? Are you going to go with him?

Cora: Yeah. But...he sometimes overdoes it…it’s cute but…I don’t know…can you help him?

Scott: _(chuckles a bit)_ I’ll try, but this is Stiles we’re talking about...

Cora: Also, does he always overdo it?

Scott: I know he really likes you, always starry-eyed when he sees you…happy…so he was probably nervous and didn’t know how to ask directly.

Cora: Oh… _(Blushes)_ Ok…I just don’t want to hurt him…I’m new at this…but anyways you need to go…I’ll talk to Belle.

Scott: Alright… _(He chuckles and we hear a ‘DON’T LAUGH’ from her as he is exiting then Belle saying “I’M SO PROUD OF YOU CORA” as the scene fades out)_

**\--END SCENE--**

_(We then see that the game is on with Coach yelling at refs and players, he substitutes Stiles in for someone who was injured, the score is tied up at 5 apiece, Hunter is on the field with Scott and Stiles. Malik closely observes and as does Adriana, with Lydia, Melissa, Allison, Cora and Belle, even Derek is still there. We see that Adriana has been joined by Cassie and Tiana, Jaden not here, perhaps still angry. We see that it’s in the opponent’s hands, the ball, and people are tackling hard. Isaac eventually is able to tackle someone and recover the ball, and Coach screams “GO LAHEY” and Allison is cheering him on. He is running forward, sliding past defenders, and we see Hunter all of a sudden run beside him and Isaac looks at him and Scott sees this, rushing forward. A defender goes to tackle Isaac, but Hunter blocks part of the shot and Isaac is hit and Hunter uses his body as a weapon, turning his back to take the hit for Isaac but also is in position to attack Isaac. He slides himself down like the hit really hurt, and his shoulder goes into Isaac to knock him down and Hunter is atop, the larger defender guy still at top and Hunter takes advantage by slamming his right arm into Isaac’s legs, and Isaac cries out in pain, his legs broken and Hunter moves his pads off, claws exposed, digging them into Isaac’s abdomen, Isaac yells louder trying to push him off. Scott looks extremely angry rushing forward, recovering the fumble and from almost mid field uses all of his power to swing his net forward, the ball soaring through the air,  the goalie gets out of the way for how fast it’s going and it nearly rips the reinforced steel nets. Regulation ends, and tackles Hunter off him, the defender having rolled off. Scott grabs him, roaring into his face, the tackling causing them to roll around. Adriana and Derek look up, and both are worried. During the rolling we see Scott has managed to punch and elbow into the wound Josh left behind and Hunter screams in pain. Coach comes running, and Scott gets off, his eyes stopping the glow)_

Coach: McCall! What the hell did you do that for?!

Scott: I didn’t mean to hurt him…just he was lifeless…so I thought of tackling him since he was dead weight and I’m tired from that goal…..

Coach: _(Looks at Isaac)_ Oh damn…he’s bleeding!SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE RIGHT AWAY!

_(We see Isaac is barely awake, people from the stands running to the field, Lydia, Cora, even Derek, Melissa, and Agent McCall are there)_

Melissa: Stand back! I’ll see if he is alright.

Agent McCall: Melissa you’re off the clock...

Melissa: So? This boy is living with me and I’m trained, just stand back everyone!  _(We see her lean in to him to whisper, people are backing up)_

Melissa: Are you healing..?

Isaac: Y-yeah….but…the claw marks…not…so much…my legs are healing…

Melissa: Ok…you need to heal….soon…

Isaac: …trying…

_(We then see some people lifting up Hunter, Adriana with Tiana and Cassie come over)_

Adriana: We’ll take him…he should be alright.

Ref: He took a nasty hit…

Adriana: He’s been hit worse from another player, trust me.

Tiana: Yes, now kindly step back…

Cassie: _(She is seen staring at all this, dumbfounded by how violent it got and then stares at Cora, and Cora glaring at her)_

Ref: Are you his mother?

Adriana: Yes, now I won’t ask again… _(She glares at him)_ Tiana, Cassie help him up.

_(They do and Hunter is seen limping, Scott, Derek Stiles, and Cora stare Adriana, Hunter, Tiana, and Cassie down while Allison and Lydia are with Isaac, Allison is scared with Melissa doing her best to care for him. We see medical people arrive and with that, Scott, Derek, Stiles, and Cora stare at the Pride one last time and we see Adriana bear her fangs and eyes glow orange, claws out, Tiana glowing her eyes tan, claws out, Cassie her eyes glowing grey claws out, and Hunter with his arms over Tiana and Cassie, his eyes glowing grey. Adriana draws the spiral with her shoes on the field with the line through it. And we see more people run up to block Adriana, Tiana, Cassie, and Hunter from the pack’s view and when the people are out of the way, they are gone with Derek staring at the symbol of revenge on the ground, indicating that they are done playing)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don't bite...comments/concerns/general questions?
> 
> twhowlatus . tumblr . com


	7. Episode 7 - Beautiful Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a valentine's dance at school; unexpected dead bodies begin piling up, as the Pride are out to prove something to the werewolves.

_(The opening scene we see is the Pride, walking around the neighborhood around their manor, even Jaden is with them. It appears to be right after the game and they see a man walking with a woman.  The guy and woman go into an alleyway, they don’t notice the Pride. They appear to be making out. Adriana appears before them, she is breathing heavily and they look at her)_

Man: Can we help you, Miss?

Woman: You ok?

Adriana: No, I’m not... _(She looks down, still breathing heavily)_

Man: What happened?

Woman: Do you need an ambulance?

Adriana: No, dears…thanks though...

Man: We can’t just leave you now

Woman: Can we give you anything?

Adriana: Yes, actually

Man: What?

Adriana: YOUR LIVES! _(She looks up and she glows her eyes orange at them, bearing her claws and roars at them. The force of the roar pushes them into the back of the alley, slamming them up into it. From behind Adriana, Jaden comes out, transformed. We see he has his eyes glowing tan, ears are pointy, with a tan look to them as well. His facial structure is different, bones more apparent, and what appears to be similar to the werewolves sideburns is actually a grown beard, a black one, acting as the mane. His nose is curved, tan as well and his face becomes tan, claws are up and appear a cross between the black and normal that we’ve seen. Jaden’s eyebrows are curved slightly more like a male lion’s, teeth just as sharp. Tiana appears Adriana’s left side then, her eyes glowing tan, she is transformed, too. She doesn’t have the sideburns, or mane, being that she is female. Instead, she has the tanned face, curved nose and same type of claws as Jaden has, eyebrows curved, the bone structure appearing more. Her hair is tied in the back into a ponytail. Hunter comes up, with his gray eyes glowing and claws same as Jaden’s. He has the sideburns and mane, a black mane that isn’t as detailed as Jaden, and if you take one look at both, Jaden is easily more fierce and lion-like. His face is slightly tanned, because he is young, eyebrows tilted, nose curved. Cassie finally comes out, with her face slightly tanned as well, with her eyes glowing grey, and she has her hair in a ponytail, too. She looks similar to Tiana, but Tiana still looks more fierce and older. Her claws are extended. They all roar in unison)_

Man: WHAT THE HELL!

Woman: AHHH!!!!

Adriana: SHRED THEM TO PIECES!

_(She roars, her roar louder and fierce, and they all respond, Jaden charges the man and easily claws him in the stomach, lifting him up, his claws are already through him. He spits up blood, as it drips down his mouth. Hunter goes up and roars, slashing off one arm and the man yelps in pain. Jaden throws him off his claws, next slashing his other arm off, then mocking the wolves, by cutting the body in half with both sets of claws, mauling and massacring the man. We then see Tiana go up to the female and easily slash her arm off, and pin her by the throat. We see Cassie jump and flip into a slash to cross slash into her chest, blood spraying everywhere. We don’t even hear the female yelp because Tiana already punctured her throat. Tiana then removes her claws, letting the female fall before spinning around and slashing her head off and we see it roll to the side. Cassie just looks at disgustingly before ripping off the female’s arms. Adriana walks up to the male and spits on him before bringing her right hand back and slashing off the man’s head. Jaden grabs from the dumpster bags. Adriana takes the blood from her black claws, putting it on wall of the alley, a spiral with a line through it. She then bites off part of the man’s severed body and spits it)_

Adriana: I want those mutts DEAD…for making a mockery of us and hurting you my children….even if I must do it myself!

_(We see then the scene shift over to Stiles, he is at his house, we see the Sheriff in the background, talking to dispatch on the phone. Stiles then takes out his phone and calls someone; we see he is talking to Scott, who is at the hospital with Allison and Lydia)_

Stiles: Scott…you busy?

Scott: Well….I was gonna go visit Isaac at the hospital….

Stiles: Get to the school….now……..wait, why is Isaac in the hospital?

Scott: Mom said they wanted to monitor him overnight.

Stiles: That’s dumb.

Scott: Well, they wanted to him keep him overnight for his vitals. Mom knew that we wouldn’t be able to see him, because we’re not his blood family.

Stiles: So, then what?

Scott: Mom listed him as Critical, and she is technically his legal guardian. She also thought they wouldn’t attack the hospital...

Stiles: Smart…alright, but apparently, it’s a big deal at the school…you’ll need to check it out.

_(We see the man’s head the Pride ripped off on the BHHS sign at the school, and Sheriff with Agent McCall there, crime tape is everywhere, and Joshua is in uniform)_

**-END SCENE-**

_(We see that the scene has shifted to Derek and Peter at Derek’s Loft, the decorations are all off from the earlier episode, and Derek is looking out the window)_

Derek: What are you doing here?

Peter: Just checking in on you…making sure you weren’t sleeping with the enemy this time.

Derek: Sleeping…I don’t sleep much.

Peter: Sleep! Who needs sleep!

Derek: ….Certainly not me. You also have a bad habit with making the enemy hate us.

Peter: I can’t say you’re wrong…but we have so much to be worried about. I heard they put Isaac in the hospital?

Derek: …Yeah. They won’t stop. We have to kill them. I didn’t want to.

Peter: Kate was right…you are soft….

Derek: What did you just say to me? _(Turns and grabs Peter by the throat choking him)_ You think because I don’t think killing is always the right option that I am soft? Really?

Peter: I was joking, nephew. So uptight.

Derek: I don’t think you were.

Peter: Fair enough. How’s my niece? I trust you’re keeping her out of trouble… _(Looks at the sign)_ …or putting her into more trouble. Stiles? Really? You’re going to let her go out with that buffoon?

Derek: _(Lets go of him now, turning around)_ He’s safe, and I can’t just force myself onto her.

Peter _: (Dusting himself off)_ I thought you would have at least let Scott take her…I mean…at least he’s a wolf…

Derek: It would have been weirder for me…since, he helped me become an Alpha again. _(Coughs, looking at him)_

Peter: Oh…right….still….there’s a reason I chose Scott over Stiles.

Derek: Not just because he’s a werewolf?

Peter: Think about it Derek! He’s a natural…if he was born within our family, he and Cora would’ve been chasing each other around through the forest

Derek: ….That’s gross.

Peter: Come now, Derek. You and Laura did the same thing!

Derek: Not exactly

Peter: Don’t you remember playing tag with Laura? Oh and all those times you snuck Cora out after her bedtime…don’t think we didn’t notice.

Derek: Yeah, but it doesn’t matter now. We don’t even know how Cora SURVIVED.

Peter: Why don’t you ask her, Derek? She is after all family! I would ask her…but I don’t think she’s forgiven me for killing Laura…

Derek: She’s not the only one who hasn’t.

Peter: Really? Derek? Come on! I told you why….let’s let bygones be bygones! I’m alive and well, and you’re an Alpha…we both win here.

Derek: No. You didn’t have to kill her. You and Gerard are the huge reasons why things happened the way they did.

Peter: See…I had nothing to do with Gerard. I was merely doing what was right for our family

Derek: Killing people responsible? Exposing us? Biting Scott? Using me to resurrect yourself? No. You don’t care about anyone other than yourself. We’re done talking.

Peter: I see….well…just remember Derek…the night is always darkest before the dawn.

Derek: We’re done, Peter. We’ll figure the Pride out without you.

Peter: Don’t be so sure, Derek. They’re a lot stronger than you think

_(Derek says nothing, realizing he is right, after all, we see the flashback to Jaden attacking Josh in the previous episode. And from there, the scene shifts to Joshua, Sheriff, and Agent McCall at the crime scene at the school)_

Sheriff: _(Looks at the head on the sign of the high school)_ ….God lord, what the hell are we dealing with?

Joshua: Good thing this can be easily contained…It is Saturday after all.

Sheriff: How long until they get this out of here before McCall shows up?

Joshua: Hopefully so-

Agent McCall: Damn Stilinski, another one?

Sheriff: ….Yeah….looks….awkward, doesn’t it?

Agent McCall: Are you sure…like 100% sure….there isn’t an animal loose?

Joshua: We’ve checked, sir. We’re not sure where this is coming from...

Sheriff: None of this makes sense…can we even ID any of them?

Joshua: Sir, look at his face…. _(Shudders)_

Agent McCall: I think that’s what he was getting at, Josh…Stilinski….where’s the rest of the body?

Sheriff: That’s the thing—we just got here, and saw just the head. There has to be more than just an animal on the loose.

Agent McCall: You better figure this out, quick Stilinski. You got lucky last year…

Sheriff: Don’t you threaten me; I don’t see you doing a DAMN thing.

Agent McCall: _(Raises hand to Stilinski, he’s on his cell phone)_ Uh-huh. Thanks _(Closes his phone)_ Oh….I’m sorry Stilinski…it appears my team has found more body parts.

Joshua: Where, exactly?

Agent McCall: Wouldn’t you like to know….

Sheriff: You want us to solve this case, you gotta tell us.

Agent McCall: See….Sheriff…I’m not worried about “us”….I’m worried about this town…and why these brutal things happen on your watch.

Joshua:  We are worried about this town, too. These brutal happenings must be some sort of coincidence. If you and the suits won’t help us, we’ll take care of this on our own. Sir? _(He looks for an excuse to leave)_

_(Agent McCall just walks away to his SUV and drives off)_

Sheriff: Crap…I don’t know what to do...

Joshua: Just leave it to me. I’m sorry about this….it’s those lions I told you about….they want to take out the werewolves….basically, run this town into the ground and expand their territory…We’re going to have to kill them..

Sheriff: Joshua…I can’t leave it to you….my job is on the line….Stiles…Melissa…I can’t lose them…they mean too much to me….

Joshua: You’ll die, and I don’t know if I can protect you from them. Come here….I want to show you something. _(He goes over to the alleyway, away from everyone else)_

Sheriff: You’re not gonna get naked, are you? I mean…I saw Twilight…because Stiles was watching it….don’t tell him I told you that….

Joshua: No, I’m just going to show you what they did to me.

_(Joshua suddenly unbuttons his shirt, opening it up. We see down on his chest is two sets of claw marks. Four go diagonally, across from right to left, and four go diagonally from left to right. We see it raked pretty deeply in, blood is still around it, part of it was bandaged but has since ripped, Joshua winces a bit. We see part of the set glowing)_

Joshua: If Derek didn’t help me, I’d have died…

Sheriff: Jesus….is that what Scott goes through, too?

Joshua: So far, he’s been safe…Derek’s through it, as well.

Sheriff: …..Did you know Stiles had me arrest Derek about a year ago? Stiles thought Derek killed his sister…Do we need to call the kids in for this? I don’t know what else to do.

Joshua: _(Buttoning up his shirt)_ Well, I’ve been working with them to try to stop them. We know who they are as humans, but we need evidence.

Sheriff: You really think we can arrest them? They could easily break out of that cell, if what you’re telling me is true.

Joshua: ….What I’m talking, sir, is….justifiable homicide.

Sheriff: Justifiable…..but we can’t lock up a freaking werelion in a holding cell!

Joshua: Remember the roots, sir, we have to kill. We’re not going to lock them up! We have to kill them.

Sheriff: So I can have another unsolved case?! Brilliant…sure… _(Puts his hands to his face and rubs it)_

Joshua: We have to prove that they are connected to the murders…and when they come at us, we have to kill them...

Sheriff: I know that…but how do we lure them out?

Joshua: _(Pulls out a pen and paper)_ There are 6 of them; we know who 5 of them are. Here are the names.

Sheriff: You’re kidding me…one of the wealthiest families in the area…are werelions…

Joshua: Wait, you know them?

Sheriff: Yeah…The Harpers. The father, used to work for a company here in California, but he hasn’t been seen in years…

Joshua: Really….you know, it might help us if we investigate them and try to get anything on them, like how they have such wealth.

Sheriff:  Be careful, Josh… _(Puts a hand on Josh’s shoulder)_

Joshua: I’ll try…but will you be able to look into their financials? I can tell the others.

Sheriff: I’ll do what I can…maybe we can use McCall to our advantage on this one.

Joshua: Yeah, he’ll be useful. _(Puts a hand on Sheriff’s shoulders)_ Thanks.

_(We see the scene fade out then open up to the mall, like seen in S1, where they are shopping around Macy’s it appears. Cora, Belle and Lydia are there, Lydia leading the group, Belle ecstatic)_

Belle: Yay! Yay! Yay! I can’t believe this! This is so exciting!

Cora: …..I don’t know anything about shopping...

Lydia: And I know everything!  You, also take after your brother…leather this…leather that…black…ugh...it’s like we live in a black and white horror movie

Cora: ….Well, he has bought my clothes…recently...

Belle: I mean…he’s definitely bangable…if I was straight…he knows how to wear jeans...

Cora: Ew, Belle! …I guess I am not in the same class?

Belle: I mean…I’m not complaining… _(Winks at her)_

Cora: ….So, uh, Lydia…… …..I’ve never worn a dress before.

Lydia: Not even as a little girl?

Cora: You’d have to ask Derek. I don’t really remember...

Lydia: And that’s really what I want to ask your brother…I can see his reaction now….He’d probably look at me and give me the grumpy cat look.

Belle: _(Giggles)_ He doesn’t SEEM that bad…

Lydia: Enough of his boring talk! It’s time to shop! _(Interloops her arms with Belle’s and Cora’s)_

Cora: Uhm….ok….I’ll need fashion advice…. _(Looks to them both as they walk)_

Lydia: So, what do you think of this dress? _(Points to a red colored one)_

Cora: Why don’t you guys go check out others…show me what you like.

Lydia: You need a dress too! We all know you’re going with Stiles.

Cora: J-Just go….we’ll find my dress after…

_(We see Lydia and Belle go to other dresses throughout the store)_

Malik: Ah…excuse me miss…I can’t help but notice you need a little help.

Cora: …M-Me?

Malik: No, that manikin over there…you look like my daughter did when she went to her first dance…can I be of some assistance? I assure you, I’m not going to take you…I’m not that…evil.

Cora: W-Well….I….sure…I ….need a royal…dress...

Malik: Royal, huh? Boy….they’ve gotten a lot fancier since my daughter went….her theme was….a masquerade? Ah who knows…any specific color?

Cora: I…no…no, sir…

Malik: Well there’s only one question left.

Cora: ….Uh…huh?

Malik: Do you want to look like a princess or a Queen?

Cora: Uhm….my date thinks I should be Queen…

Malik: _(Starts looking through the racks for a dress)_ rightfully so! Every woman should be treated like one, right? (Pulls out a black dress _)_ Do you mind? _(Holds the dress up to Cora)_ Perfect. This is my recommendation.

Cora: Thanks, Mister…

Malik: My pleasure….

Belle: Cora! Cora! Cora! Look at my- _(Runs at Cora holding up her dress but stops as soon as Cora turns around with hers)_ CORA! OH MY GOD! THAT’S GORGEOUS!

Lydia: _(When she walks up to the girls, she has a silver dress that resembles a wedding gown and we see that she is wide eyed at Cora’s dress, mouth open. Before she goes to react, we see Malik is gone and she screams as a dead arm is on the floor near the dresses, the blood sprinkled with the symbol of revenge on it with the line through it. We see Cora and Belle bring their hands up to block their ears and sales associates screaming as well, a security officer calling the police to end the scene)_

_(We see Josh howling through the woods, he is in street clothing now, as he is walking. He howls one more time, and we see that Derek has come out from one of the trees)_

Joshua: …Good…I’m glad you heard me.

Derek: I’m pretty sure everyone heard that…

Joshua: Well, I’m sorry I’m so loud…

Derek: Right…so what do you need?

Joshua: I need to know everything you know about the Pride….The Harpers. We can’t keep running. We have to kill them.

Derek: What makes you think I know anything more than you do….

Joshua: Because they were once around here and had dealings with your mother.

Derek: Well you’d have to ask Peter. He knows a lot more than I do…

Joshua: So, let’s get him. They killed someone…the revenge symbol is everywhere.

Derek: …And you think I know where he is?

Joshua: Scent and family…

_(Derek rolls his eyes)_

Peter: Ah….I’ve been summoned by the King and his Jester! _(Emerges behind a tree)_

Joshua: _(Growls)_ we don’t have time. What do you know?

Peter: Heel boy, heel….you’d think it’s because I’m evil or something.

Joshua: I just told you we don’t have time! Are you going to help us, or not?

Peter: Alright, alright! Calm down….if you rush…they’ll kill you…

Derek: They’re already killing people…nearly killed us.

Peter: Oh…well…it seems I’ve missed the pregame…

Derek: …Clearly.

Peter:  Let’s get started then! Oh…did you see the body parts lying around Beacon Hills? That’s gotta be some signs, right? Like I know Scott didn’t do it….

Joshua: ….If you don’t start acting serious, I will have Derek rip your throat out with his teeth, before sinking my claws into your neck to find out what I need to know.

Peter: Well. That’s Rude. Talia had a way with words that I nor Derek, do not possess. I think our best bet would be to take them by surprise…but they re-group quicker than we do…hell I don’t even recommend fighting them at all….we might actually need Argent for this one..

Derek: To trap them, you mean? So far they’ve attacked in groups.

Peter: So do we! But our difference is we don’t split up the pack to attack…we’re strongest when we’re together. The only problem with this is a possible ambush…Derek…we need to know how Cora survived all these years by herself…she may have some skills that we’ll need…

Joshua: ….She’s at the dance. We can’t interrupt her…not tonight. Even with the Wolf Moon’s power….I don’t know if we can beat them without the help of the full moon to help…The moonlight heals us faster, makes us stronger…. _(Pauses)_ …Attacking together might be an option….if I lay down some mountain ash….

Peter: Oh …right…you’re special…you let Cora go to a dance? Really? Derek, we need her!

Derek: It’s a chance for her to be normal, more than I’ve ever gotten.

Adriana: Roses are red, violets are blue, and you’re gonna die.

_(We see that Adriana is walking towards Joshua, Derek, and Peter. It’s night time, and we see that Tiana and Jaden are following Adriana, they are transformed, roaring fiercely. Adriana has her claws come out as well, her eyes glowing orange at them and bearing her large fangs at them. Tiana and Jaden’s eyes glow the tan color and do as their mother do. Peter is seen backing up while Derek and Joshua look at each other and flash their red and green colors at the Pride, roaring at them back)_

**-END SCENE-**

_(The scene picks up to Stiles in his jeep; he is dressed in a tuxedo. He is parked in Derek’s Loft, he comes out with a bouquet of flowers in his hands, and he is waiting around, tapping his feet. We then see Cora come down the stairs with her dress on and all we see is Stiles drop the bouquets of flowers, his eyes just widen, and he backs up into his jeep, his mouth drops. He stares at her as she walks to him, she appears blushing)_

Stiles: Uh…Uh…Uh…you look…wow...uh…

Cora: Stiles….

Stiles: Y…uh…y-y-yes….

Cora: _(Puts her hands on his face and brings his face up so he’s looking her in the eyes)_ my eyes are up here. _(Giggles)_

Stiles: I…..I….I….I…I’m …s-s-so-rry……I uh…got ya flowers?

Cora: You didn’t have to…I mean…it’s just a dance, right?

Stiles: …U….uhm…well…I wanted to…just to show you mean something to me, you know?

Cora: Stiles…I…I don’t ….know….how …to be like this.

Stiles: Like I do?!  ….I don’t know if you remember this, but I did say when you were sick…that the next time we locked lips, I wanted you to be awake…

Cora: Oh…yeah...I heard…I might’ve told Derek…

Stiles: Oh boy…Oh boy…Oh boy… _(Picks up the flowers, opens the door to his jeep for her)_

Stiles: _(Closes the door to Cora’s side of the jeep, and then walks the long way around the jeep, as he fist pups by himself before getting into the driver’s side of the jeep then just looks at Cora)_ Sorry…

Cora: _(Rolls her eyes at him and then just smirks at him)_

_(We then switch over to see that they have arrived at the high school, meeting up with everyone in the parking lot)_

Scott: Stiles! Over here bro!

Stiles: HEY BUDDY! _(Walks on over with Cora)_

Scott: Woah! Dude! Rocking the crown! Nice!

Lydia: Cora…you look….amazing…You clean up nicely, Stiles.

Cora: T….Thanks…

Stiles: _(Nudges Cora and smirks)_ I didn’t know you asked Lydia, Scott.

Scott: Well….I mean, better for us to go together….right? Since both of us were going...alone.

Stiles: Well…yeah! The more the merrier, right?

Cora: _(Pulls Stiles away from Scott and Lydia)_ Stiles….

Stiles: What?! No. Cora…what do I have to do? I asked you and only you...

Cora: …I know you had feelings for her so…

Stiles: Cora…I promise….I’m all about you tonight. I’m even wearing a crown, which I’m pretty sure you found in a pretty, pretty, princess box…

Cora: Stiles!

Stiles: What?!

Cora: …..Just tonight? _(She holds his hands)_

Stiles: ….Cora…you were my queen from the moment I met you…I know you felt it when we had to listen to Peter’s boring story.

Cora: ….Okay... _(Squeezes his hands, but not too roughly before they return)_

Scott: Never thought I’d actually be here with you, Lydia...haha.

Lydia: It’s fine...nothing wrong with that, remember I asked you. You always have girl problems...

Scott: I guess so...

Lydia: Relax, Scott, I won’t aggravate you...

_(We see Cora and Stiles walk up to them and Isaac is in a tux, with Allison in tow. We then see Belle come up with her date, whom is also very pretty)_

Isaac: Gang is all here...

Belle: So, what are we waiting for, let’s get inside!

_(Belle is enthusiastic, and she leads everyone inside the school. Meanwhile, after everyone goes inside, we see Cassie and Hunter come up; their claws are extended with their lips curving into a devious smirk. Scene fades out here)_

**-END SCENE-**

_(Scene then opens up to inside the gym area, where the winter formal was. Belle is seen with her date, next to Cora and Stiles, with Allison and Isaac in a corner, talking, stiff as always. Lydia is seen with Scott, sitting down on the seats. We see Danny with his ex on the dance floor; Coach is supervising, along with Ms. Morrell. Hunter and Cassie are with each other next to the punch station, they seem ever plotting)_

_(We see it focus on Allison and Isaac, still stiff, in the corner of the gym)_

Allison: ….Everyone looks so good, so happy.

Isaac: Yeah. But, I see two potential things to spoiler tonight’s events.

Allison: They wouldn’t do something here, would they?

Isaac: Probably would…they’re crazy.

Allison: February 18th….A Saturday night…in front of this many people...?

Isaac: Well, they’ll do anything for their mom…the mom I guess is their Alpha.

Allison: Would you do anything for Scott, since he is your Alpha?

Isaac: ….Probably. Yeah. Gives me a place to live…

Lydia: Relax, Scott. It’s just a dance.

Scott: But, is it just a dance? _(Flashes his Alpha eyes at her, then looks at Cassie and Hunter)_

Lydia: Scott…relax… _(Rubs his shoulders)_ …..Try to enjoy yourself a bit…..even if they are here, it doesn’t necessarily mean they’re going to attack us, ok?

Scott: Yeah…but…. _(Closes his eyes, we see that he sighs a little, releasing some tensions seemingly content)_

Stiles: Come on you two! This is dance! Not a sit-down!

Cora: Stiles…I can’t dance.

Stiles: Cora…everyone can dance! Look at Greenburg, I’m pretty sure he has no date and he’s still dancing away like a fool

Belle: Plus I can show you on the fly!

Cora: ….Joy…

Belle: Cora….look at you….you’re the hottest girl at the dance….I mean, you’re amazing…look at this…

Stiles: Well….she’s not wrong.

Cora: ……. _(Starts blushing, looking at him)_

Stiles: C’mon! You can’t be any worse than Isaac _(Points at Isaac and Allison)_

Cora: Okay, come on!

_(Stiles drags Cora out to the dance floor, following Belle and her date)_

Scott: Look, they’re finally going to dance….should we go up?

Lydia: Actually….can we just sit here….

Scott: Why?

Lydia: It’s just weird, Scott….seeing Stiles be with someone else…being with you…it’s been a crazy year…

Scott: It’s meant to be this way, I guess. I never thought I’d get over Allison, but I did.

Lydia: Well kudos to you, McCall!

Scott: I guess you care about Stiles more than you let on.

Lydia: Psh…I mean….

Scott: Nothing wrong with that.

Lydia: Look, Scott….Stiles and I ….we’ll always be just friends…it’s just…he’s just….not what I want

Scott: Then what do you want…and why are you so…hesitant?

_(Scene cuts to Stiles and Cora dancing, with Belle and her blonde date on the floor, to Aerosmith’s “I don’t wanna lose a thing”, the room dimming, as it suddenly becomes very dark, but enough to see the dance floor. Allison and Isaac are in the corner dancing, Scott is still trying to convince Lydia to dance)_

Cora: This…this is nice…

Stiles: Yes…yes it is ….. _(Places his hands along her waist, tilting his head to the side to give her his shoulder to place her head)_

Cora: _(She lies her head on Stiles shoulders, pulls him closer, and listens to his heartbeat skip)_ why’d your heart skip?

Stiles: ….Gee nothing gets by you…..I just…can’t believe this is happening is all… _(Looks over to her, his eyes looking into hers)_

Cora: I’m a werewolf Stiles…I can’t believe I’m actually in high school…

Stiles: ….It’s ok….but ….I just can’t believe….you and I….are here, together.

Cora: Me? Why me?

Stiles: Because…..I……I….

Cora: Uh…huh….

Stiles: Because…….because……I…….l-….l-love…you...

_(Cora stops dancing, looks at Stiles, and runs away)_

Stiles: Cora! …..Damn it….. _(He chases after her)_

Lydia: Scott?

Scott: Yeah?

Lydia: ….Why’d you say yes to me…..

Scott: ….What’s this all of a sudden? I said yes, because I wanted to go with you. You’ve been there recently for me.

Lydia: Scott! Just answer the question!

Scott: I just said because you’ve been there for me, you mean a lot to me.

Lydia: But why…am I just the rebound? Is it because I’m hot? Scott….I don’t wanna be just an afterthought….and I know you aren’t Jackson….

Scott: You’re not an afterthought to me….honestly, I thought a lot about what you said the other day….and you’ve been the one constant, stable thing.

Lydia: _(Stares into Scott’s eyes)_ really….? What about Allison? Or Kira?

Scott: Kind of felt that Kira was just a rebound….and Allison, well…look and see. It’s the same as with you and Jackson.

Lydia: _(Looks at Isaac and Allison, and then looks for Stiles and Cora)_ Where’s Stiles and Cora?

Scott: I’m not sure…

 _(As Scott goes to go outside and search, Lydia grabs his arm)_ Lydia: Scott….

Scott: _(Turns to look at her)_ what?

Lydia: Don’t worry about them, Cora…is just scared….Are you?

Scott: ….Scared of what?

 _(Lydia drags him out to the dance floor, puts his hands on her waist and interlocks her arms around his neck)_ Lydia: Us

Scott: Wow…this…this is...unexpected… _(He says as he begins dancing slow with her)_ ….So why did you ask me?

Lydia: Didn’t you pay attention in English when we talked about The Hero’s Journey? The Hero always get a reward after his accomplishment _(Smiles at him)_

Scott: …Am I your Hero? _(Smirks at her)_

Lydia: On more than one occasion, especially this lame dance _(Rests her head on his shoulder)_

Scott: _(Laughs as they just continue their dance, their backs towards Allison and Isaac, they are making out)_

Lydia: Ugh….that’s disgusting…

Scott: …..And I gotta deal with Isaac.

Lydia: Really? I mean I get he’s your beta….and your housemate….and screwing around with Allison…but…oh…no…I see it.

Scott: He’s literally a pup, Lydia. He’s told me he’s never been with a girl before.

Lydia: And you’ve only been with Allison…think you can make me scream?

Scott: Wouldn’t you like to find out?

Lydia: See…Scott….that makes me think you’re not over Allison…

Scott: Why? I am.

Lydia: I can’t believe you just told me that…let him have his fun….

Scott: I guess maybe because it’s so public and open.

Lydia: Is that what you’re worried about?

Scott: I guess it’s not a problem now. He can have his fun...while we can have fun, too.

Lydia: Mr. McCall…what are you suggesting?

Scott: I’m suggesting that we shouldn’t have to pay attention to others and they can be jealous.

Lydia: Oh really? Says who?

Scott: You did, remember? It’s a dance, try to have fun. Your words.

Lydia: Oh I remember, McCall…but there’s one question left

Scott: Which is?

Lydia: What’re you gonna do about it?

Scott: _(He leans in, closes his eyes, pressing his soft lips up against hers)_

Stiles: Cora! Where are you?! _(He is still searching; he went outside of the gym area, looking around)_

Cora: GO AWAY STILES!

Stiles: I can’t do that! Cora! Listen, I’m sorry… _(He sees her at the entrance to the female gym)_

Cora: _(Flashes her eyes at him)_ GO.AWAY.

Stiles: No…no I won’t this time…

Cora: Why….why…why did you….have to say that…..

Stiles: I…..look, I’m sorry…I know, should have known…you weren’t ready for that…

Cora: ….Stiles…do you know why I went to South America?

Stiles: No…I don’t.

Cora: I ran….I ran because my Mother told me to. I didn’t know where I was going…I just kept running…

Stiles: Cora….but what about Derek….Laura?

Cora: I tried looking for Derek and Laura….but the smoke had burned into my head….I couldn’t smell them…I just ran….I ran to the only place I could think of…

Stiles: Cora….I’m sorry….

Cora: No….don’t be…. _(Wiping the tears off her face)_ ….I should be sorry….the last person I heard that from….was my mother…..

Stiles: _(Places a finger to wipe off her tears)_ you’re not alone anymore….

Cora: _(Grabs his hand)_ …..I know….and if you tell anyone, I will rip your head off like I did the head of a South American drug cartel

Stiles: I know ….I know… _(Just leans into her and brings his other arm to embrace her)_

Cora: I’m sorry….

Stiles: I get it…it’s all good…

Cora: ….Really?

Stiles: I told you…I’m here for you…I’ve always been here waiting for you.

_(Cora hugs Stiles tightly)_

**-END SCENE-**

_(We then see the scene shift over to Belle and her date and they were slow dancing and had been making out. The song ends then as they stop dancing)_

Blonde Girl: Hey, I’m gonna go get punch, I’m so thirsty.

Belle: Alright

_(We see her go to the punch stand; Belle is seen a bit tired because she doesn’t notice that Cassie and Hunter are there at the table. The blonde then begins to pour her drink, but then we see Cassie and Hunter approach her)_

Cassie: Hey.

Hunter: Nice dance, huh?

Blonde: …Yeah.

Cassie: So, who are you with?

Blonde: Belle…

Hunter: Oh the girl on the soccer team…

Cassie: Yeah, the one I play with…

Blonde: Oh right, you’re Cassie, right? One with most goals…

Cassie: That’s right.

Hunter: Hey, we have something to show you outside. For you to give to Belle, actually….you like her, right?

Blonde: Yeah, I do.

Hunter: So come with us… _(He says calmly, as he leads her and Cassie outside of the gym. Belle sees this, and immediately follows)_

_(We next see Belle go outside onto the field, like in season 1 with the scene with Peter and Lydia. This time, we see Hunter with the blonde girl turned to face Belle; Cassie is there with claws out to her stomach while Hunter has his claws out to her throat. Belle puts her hands over her mouth)_

Belle: L-Leave her alone…..you…you want me….just leave her ….

Hunter: We can’t do that.

Cassie: You want to make a mockery of us?

Belle: LET HER GO!

Blonde: BELLE! HELP ME!

Cassie: First on the field….then your pack nearly kills Hunter….you hurt him again…..stuck up bitch...

Belle: TAKE ME INSTEAD!

Hunter: This is just the appetizer. Don’t worry. You’ll be served as well.

_(And with that we see Cassie stab into the blonde and then we see Hunter slash her throat, claw marks ripping through and we see him bite into her neck with his fangs and Belle screams out “NO!”. We see Scott turn to hear, along with Cora. They release her and we see Cassie looking at Hunter after he bit her and slashed her throat nearly off. He begins walking away)_

Hunter: This was a warning. We’re hungry for wolf next, Belle. Let’s go, Cassie. _(He states, walking away calmly, and Cassie follow. We see Belle rush towards the blonde’s body and begin crying. Her eyes are all watery from crying. She runs then towards the front screaming)_

Belle: SOMEONE HELP ME! THERE’S A GIRL DEAD! HELP ME!!!

_(She causes a panic in the people in the front, we see though an officer there)_

Officer: A girl dead?!

Belle: Please, follow me!

_(She states as she is rushing the man to the field, we see the scene then fade out)_

**-END SCENE-**

_(The scene opens up to the woods, Derek and Josh have transformed and fighting Tiana and Jaden transformed. We see Tiana is actually fighting Josh, while Jaden is fighting Derek. Derek is fighting Jaden better than Josh was, managing to slash and kick him away. Jaden comes roaring back with an uppercut, sending Derek reeling. Tiana meanwhile is kicking Joshua while he is down. Josh is holding onto the ground. She goes to turn him to face him and he kicks her off him, getting up, clearly still injured. He is breathing heavy. We see Peter is up against a corner, along a tree, staring at Adriana)_

Adriana: I’ve come to keep my promise, Peter.

Peter: This land…doesn’t belong to you.

Adriana: It will, soon.

Peter: You’ve changed….

Adriana: Or you’ve gotten soft. I liked the mischief in you. What happened?

Peter: I’d say the same about you…you were wild, but…never crazy…Your husband changed you…

Adriana: DON’T TALK ABOUT HIM! _(She roars, kicking him into the tree, and he falls down, he holds his stomach)_

Adriana: You’re weak…just like the rest of your family….

Peter: No…Talia was strong…you feared her….but you respected her…

Adriana: She won’t save you now…

Peter: No, she won’t…but she did keep you back…for all these years…for a reason, didn’t she? Her power scared you…even your husband’s. Your mighty ALPHA…

Adriana: _(She pushes her foot against Peter’s throat now)_ you don’t know when to shut up…

_(We see that Derek is holding the ground with his hands and Jaden goes to grab him, when he elbows Jaden in the face, causing him to back off. Derek gets up and grabs Jaden, head-butting him and then punching him to the ground. Tiana is grappling with Josh, and she appears to be winning. But, we see Josh use the same tactic, head-butting her in the face, causing her to fall back. We see Josh’s and Derek’s clothes are ripped to shreds and they bleeding, Joshua getting on one knee, Derek barely able to keep himself standing. Derek looks to Adriana, who has now Peter up, grabbing him by the throat, her face becomes slightly tanned, transformed partially, her eyes orange, roaring into his face. Peter’s eyes glow blue and he grabs her by the arm and we see Adriana just smirk tapping it away before rubbing his face gently)_

Adriana: It’s really too bad you have to die….you are handsome. Maybe if I didn’t have a husband…

Peter: Talia wouldn’t want this……she was your best friend…..

Adriana: She WAS…IN COLLEGE…she was the only one to accept me.

Peter: …Exactly…why…she wouldn’t want this….she cared about you….respected you….

Adriana: Yes….and she was a great woman and leader.

Peter: Why did you let your husband take that away? Your friendship?  

Adriana: DIE! _(Her face instead of being calm turns to that of anger and she slashes his throat, puncturing her claws through his throat and we see that Peter’s eyes glow blue, his head turning to the side, we see she punctured his vocal chords, blood coming all over his mouth)_

Derek: NO!!!!! _(He states as he tries to get to Adriana, Josh follows him and Derek wildly slashes at her and she easily grabs his hand and using her other backhands him away, back of her hand up against his chest. We hear slashing sounds and Derek is thrown back, Joshua catching him, Derek’s eyes stop glowing, he is breathing hard, holding his chest, Joshua is holding Derek’s shoulders. Adriana looks to see Jaden and Tiana are a bit wounded, taking the time to walk away)_

Derek: You’ll pay for that!

Adriana: I think not. I believe I did you a favor. Your Uncle loved to hear his own voice….Tiana, Jaden, we’re leaving. NOW! _(She roars so loudly that Josh and Derek are stumbling, barely holding on closing their eyes, gripping each other for support. They open their eyes and Tiana, Jaden, and Adriana are gone. Derek gets off Joshua, goes to his Uncle’s dead body, his hands shaking)_

Joshua: I’m sorr…sorry…..

Derek: It’s….it’s not your fault……they…..they are just monsters _… (his voice has cracked)_

Joshua: We have to kill them……we have no choice….

Derek: Not for revenge…..but…. _(His hands are shaking)_ to protect the innocents….. _(He howls in the woods, we see that the sky is dark and a storm cloud grey color and Joshua is just holding his shoulder)_

**-END EPISODE-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna see the dresses? Check our tumblr! They're at the bottom of the episode!
> 
> Tumblr - twhowlatus


	8. Episode 8 - Silver Lining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adriana talks about meeting her husband; Derek and Joshua hear about how Derek's mother handled Adriana's betrayal

 

_(We see the opening scene, we see Adriana has been running in the forest, she is obviously younger, running very quickly. She’s through the woods at night, and we see that she is running towards Hale House. She finally arrives, opening the door, and we see Talia in human form at the door, a younger Talia. Adriana glares at her and puts up her finger, a diamond sparking from there)_

Talia: Adri- OH MY GOD!

Adriana: Oh my god! Talia! We did it!

Talia: Adriana! I haven’t seen you in years! How are you?!

Adriana: He did it, Talia! He finally did it!

Talia: What?! Adriana! Why?! You told me you were gonna break up with him!

Adriana: He treats me like a queen now.

Talia: Queen or not! We both know how he was during college with you! How many times did you two break up? A hundred!?

Adriana: He has kept his promises….he was shady for a reason…

Talia: That certainly doesn’t mean you should MARRY him!

Adriana: But he isn’t that bad!

Young Derek: Mommy! Laura hit me!

 _(Laura’s voice comes from the kitchen)_ Laura: I did not!

Adriana: I see you have children of your own…

 _(Derek hides behind Talia, as Talia rubs his head)_ Talia: Yeah…Derek _(Derek looks at Talia from underneath her arm)_ Can you say hi? _(Derek looks at Adriana and runs away)_ Derek, come her-wait….you have kids too?

Adriana: Two…yes. _(Looks at her)_

Talia: That’s wonderful! How old are they?

Adriana: Actually, about same age as yours it looks.

Deaton: Hello Talia….oh I’m sorry I didn’t mean to interrupt.

Adriana: ….Alan? Is that you?

Deaton: Yes…and you are?

Adriana: Adriana, from college. Talia’s friend and roommate?

Deaton: Oh, my apologies. Hello Adriana, it’s been a long time.

Adriana: Yes, it has. Glad to see you two maintained relations.

Talia: Alan has been very helpful with the kids ever since their father passed.

Adriana: I’m sorry to hear that.

Talia: It was some time ago, but thank you for your sincerity….how’s your, I guess fiancé now...ah I can’t seem to remember his name….

Adriana: Malik….Malik Harper….and he’s rich.

Talia: Ah….right….Malik…the guy who always used to follow you around campus…

Adriana: Yes…why didn’t you like him?

Talia: He never did anything else!

Adriana: He went to class and is smart

Talia: _(Sighs)_ I’m happy for you, Adi….I really am.

Adriana: But?

Talia: No buts, Adi. _(Opens her arms)_ I missed you.

Adriana: _(Moves to her and hugs her)_ I’ve missed you ,too.

Talia: Oh! Come in! Come in! We have to catch up.

Adriana: Absolutely.

_(Scene then fades out and we see it go back to the present where Adriana is in the living room with Tiana, Jaden, Hunter, and Cassie. They are all sitting down)_

Cassie: Mommy! Tell us please!

Adriana: There’s a lot to tell.

Cassie: Please! Please! Please! Me and Ti wanna know! _(Jaden shakes his head and sighs)_

Adriana: Well, what exactly?

Cassie: We _(looks at the rest of them)_ ….uh…

Tiana: We wanna know how we’re like this…I mean ….Dad said we couldn’t have been turned…so that either means you’re his sister….or…

Adriana: No, I was human, dear. And then when we had you, you all were born this way.

Hunter: How did Dad turn you then? It’s like….

Cassie: Impossible!

Adriana: Your father is smart, that’s how. It all happened when we were in school. He was so dashing…

Jaden: Just tell us.

Adriana: He used science, from his own DNA, and instilled it in me.

Jaden: Science?

**\--END SCENE--**

_(We see the scene shift over to Deaton’s with Derek and Joshua, they are both lying down on the table, recovering. Each of them is patched up, with bandages)_

Deaton: Yes, science.

Derek: So, what about the father?

Deaton: He appears to be the original.

Joshua: So, why didn’t he just give Adriana the bite, or scratch her? That’s how most shape shifters turn others.

Deaton: He knew it wouldn’t work, because his parents tried it on people. They died.

Joshua: I see…..so you have to be born into this…

Derek: There wouldn’t be a guarantee that the unborn would be turned?

Deaton: No, the lion blood would overcome the baby and cause a miscarriage. Just like wolves, it needs more nutrients.

Joshua: Then, how did the father replicate his own DNA? He must have already come from a family of werelions?

Deaton: Ah…you see Josh…that’s where his background prevailed.

Joshua: Sure, but he must have already been from a family….how else would he, himself, be a werelion?

Deaton: Certainly. But you see….he was determined to make her one…he didn’t want to kill her.

Derek: So, you’re saying he did love her?

Deaton: Oh very much so. He never left her alone in college.

Derek: Sounds almost stalker-ish. Did they fight a lot?

Deaton: Surprisingly, No. Your mother had more of a beef with him than she did.

Joshua: She knew he was different…and Adriana didn’t know he was? I’m surprised that the bite or a scratch didn’t turn her.

Deaton: You see…Adriana loved him for who he was. The venom doesn’t live in the claws like it does for you as wolves…it’s only internal.  It becomes a part of them.

_(We see that the scene fades out and we fade to Adriana in the living room once again in her manor, with the children. She appears to be smiling right now, enjoying herself telling how she met her husband)_

Tiana: So, when did you and Dad actually meet?

Adriana: Well, it all happened in junior year. Your father was a transfer student.

Jaden: What else?

Adriana: He was in my psychology class. He majored in Genetics while I in psychology.

Cassie: Is that why you treat us the way you do, Mommy?

Adriana: With love, yes. I’ve learned that while discipline is good, you must treat your kids with love and as equals. But, one day he came….

_(She resumes from there, and we see a flashback back to the college they were studying from and it’s a classroom setting. Adriana is sitting down, has her notepad down with a pen in hand. We see a man walk up to the class professor, and the professor nods, and waits for everyone to be seated. He then looks up to see the class)_

Professor: Class, we have a transfer student. He’s lived in Egypt recently. Would you like to tell us more about yourself?

Malik: My name is Malik, Malik Harper. How do you do? I work for Amgen, where they have helped pay for my school and I am a black belt in Muay Thai, Krav Maga, and Capoeira.  My major is in Genetics.

Professor: Very impressive, Mr. Harper.  Why don’t you take a seat next to Adriana, the young lady in red?

Malik: _(He looks around before noticing Adriana in red. He then smiles, seemingly content and happy about the decision)_ gladly. _(He proceeds and we see he is next to her now, looking over to her, smiling some)_

 _(The scene then opens to the end of class, and we see Adriana has been staring at Malik and smiling. Malik then looks to her)_  

Malik: Adriana? Would you like lunch, my treat?

Adriana: Uhm, sure, that’s fine..

_(We see them walking out of class, they head towards the cafeteria, they each grab a tray and have lunch, they take a seat away from others)_

Malik: So, I’ve seen plenty of women, but you are the finest I’ve seen. You’re beautiful.

Adriana: Thank you...I think…

Malik: Really, I mean that. You’re beautiful. Tell me about yourself?

Adriana: Uh…well…I’m Adriana, I’m a junior….I major in Psych…uh…I’m really not that interesting.

Malik: There’s definitely more. Where are you from?

Adriana: I’m from Beacon Hills…never left….never had a reason to.

Malik: I see. Really? Never thought about seeing what’s outside this town?

Adriana: I have thought about it…but never had the money too…

Malik: I see. I’m pretty well off.

Adriana: So I see…

Malik: As stated in class, I work for Amgen. I’m quite fascinated by Genetics.

Adriana: As I psychology.

Malik: Am I making you nervous? Your heart beat is racing.

Adriana: Me? Nervous? No! What makes you thi-you can hear my heart beat?

Malik: I have very in tune hearing, dear. And developed it more, because I did live in Egypt for a little while.

Adriana: Oh…right…Egypt…uh tell me about you…if you want?

Malik: Ask me. It’s hard to pinpoint.

Adriana: Ask you what?

Malik: Anything _(Smiles)_

Adriana: Ok…uh so why genetics?

Malik: Well….I want to know if we can replicate DNA.

Adriana: Why?

Malik: In case we want to restore things we’ve once lost…

Adriana: Well they cloned that sheep, right? So it’s possible.

Malik: Yes, but what about something inside someone that could help another person?

Adriana: Like antibodies?

Malik: Similar, yes

Adriana: Well…what then?

Malik: If my blood, or someone else’s blood, can save someone who has a problem…it’s worth.

Adriana: Your….your blood?

Malik: …Yes…if it saved, or helped another person, it would be worth it.

**\--END SCENE--**

_(The scene shifts to the McCall house. Melissa is at work and the sheriff is at the station. They're all changed after the dance, hanging out. We see Isaac and Stiles check on Belle in the living room, and then join everyone in the family room where Isaac and Allison sit next to each other, as well as Stiles and Cora. Lydia and Scott are just sitting there, awkwardly)_

Allison: It was nice of your mom to let us have the after party here!

Stiles: Well yeah…my dad agreed that he’d rather have us all here…you know with all the mountain ash and stuff…

Scott: Why don’t you guys pick out a movie? We’ll go grab some noms

Stiles: Pizza time! _(Isaac and Scott go help Stiles get food and drinks)_

Allison: Lydia, that dress was gorgeous! You too, Cora! You looked absolutely stunning!

Cora: I think I wanna go home _(Cora stares at her hands, thinking)_

Lydia: What? Why?

Allison: Yeah...why? It’s been a great night so far!

Cora: I just don't know...Stiles is great...I just don't know how to be that way...

Allison: Cora...it's easy...just be yourself...you know he's practically in love with you...

Cora: See! How can you say that! I mean I know he is, but I just don't know what to do!

Lydia: Do what you feel is right, Cora...

Cora: Which is...?

Lydia: Let him cop a feel!

Allison: Lydia! Oh my god!

Lydia: What? You know Stiles is dying to put his hands somewhere...

Allison: ON HER WAIST! Stiles just wants to cuddle! Well...I’m pretty sure...

Lydia: See! Allison! I'm not wrong! You know that if you and Isaac went back to your house, you'd be naked faster than you shooting one of them with an arrow! _(Cora stares at them)_

Cora: ...this helps me...how?

Lydia: Ok...ok...look...just mirror what I do with Scott, ok?

Allison: Lydia...

Lydia: Oh please, Allison. Save me your guilt trip, it's not going to work. You're the one who broke up with him.

Scott: What are we watching?

Isaac: It better not be The Notebook...I hate that movie! (Allison glares at him and crosses her arms)

Stiles: Paranormal Activity! _(They all look at him)_ What? It's kinda decent...I mean...

Cora, Lydia, and Allison: NO!                         

Stiles: S-sorry...geesh… _(Stiles slinks down on the couch next to Cora)_

Allison: We can watch the Hunger Games...

Scott: Harry Potter and the Dea-

Lydia: If I wanted to see London, I’d go visit Jackson. But I hate him, and his stupid face.

Stiles: Oh! I got this! _(Jumps up from the couch, runs over to the movie rack keeps his back turned to everyone so they can't see what it is)_

Scott: Dude! We don't have time for Star Wars!

Stiles: DO NOT TAKE A MOVIE YOU HAVEN'T SEEN AND THROW IT AWAY LIKE THAT!

_(Stiles puts the DVD back in and runs back and jumps back on the couch, landing next to Cora with his head next to her legs. She looks down at him and giggles softly)_

Lydia: What are we watching?

Stiles: Wait! Just. Wait. _(We see on the TV that the menu for The Art of Getting By pops up)_

Scott: I didn't even know we owned this...

Allison: What is this?

Isaac: ...Is there something you want to tell us Stiles?

Stiles: _(throws a couch pillow at Isaac)_ Why are you so negative? _(Isaac shrugs and smirks)_ It's the Art of Getting By, and for your information Isaac, This movie is pretty awesome. Plus Emma Roberts is kinda hot

_(Allison and Isaac are cuddled up on the floor. Scott and Lydia are sitting in the other couch, while Stiles and Cora are in the loveseat. Cora watches as Lydia scoots next to Scott and pulls his arm around her shoulders. Cora does the same and Stiles looks at her and smiles. About halfway through the movie, we see Cora has her head on Stiles chest. She looks across the room at everyone. Allison and Isaac are asleep cuddled up in a ridiculous position, while Lydia has her head nuzzled into Scott's neck with both his arms around her. She looks up at Stiles, and he looks back down)_

Stiles: Hey sleepyhead

Cora: Hi...

Stiles: You must've been wiped out

Cora: No...I was just...comfortable... _(Stiles kisses her forehead)_

Stiles: Well that's good... _(Looks back up at the movie)_

Cora: Stiles...I don't wanna rush into anything, ok?

Stiles: I know...I’m not gonna push you into doing anything ok? We'll get there when we get there...

Cora: Are you sure? I don't wanna make you wait for me...

Stiles: I've waited this long for you, what makes you think I won't wait now?

_(The scene then shifts over to Adriana back to the manor with the kids, the kids seem desperate now looking at her)_

Jaden: And when did you find out about father?

Adriana: About half way through the semester. Talia and her Emissary had also met him and felt he was shady. I knew about Talia being a werewolf, we were friends beforehand.

Tiana: And she never offered you the chance to become a werewolf?

Adriana: She did, I had told her no. She accepted that, and made me swear to never tell anyone about her secret. I learned a bit from them.

Hunter: Did she try to stop you, how did she find out?

Cassie: Did Daddy know?

Adriana: Your father knew that she was a werewolf, yes.  He didn’t feel too threatened by her, until he exposed himself in battle.

Derek: In battle? _(The scene switches to Deaton and Joshua, with Derek at the animal clinic. Deaton has finished patching them up, they still remain shirtless, bandages around them but they aren’t bleeding, or showing signs of weakness)_

Deaton: Yes, you see, he helped…saw your mother fight. We were attacked by another pack.

Joshua: Many werewolves back then.

Deaton: More than you know.

Derek: And what happened?

_(We see the flashback where it’s in the woods, and we see several other people. Talia is with a young Peter, and Adriana and we see they are surrounded by 4 others. They all have their fangs bared, claws out, eyes are glowing. Two of them have blue eyes, one has yellow, and the last has a red colored eyes. Talia glows her eyes red at them, Peter has his eyes yellow still here. They go to attack, but then we see Malik appear, his eyes are orange. He has claws out, and he simply vanishes. We see that he has single handedly knocked down all of the werewolves, but the Alpha. We see Talia look at him unexpectedly before she stares at the other Alpha. Without a word, we see her transform into her wolf form, we see her clothes ripping to shreds. Adriana is seen taking out a robe out of her bag. While in her wolf form, the other Alpha runs, and we see Malik emerge, his face slightly tanned, partially transformed. He blinks once and his transformation seems to regress. Talia transforms back and we see that a robe is placed around her by Adriana)_

Talia: A werelion…I knew you were suspicious.

Malik: Very impressive, Talia. You could actually transform into a wolf….very powerful and gifted ability.

Talia: We could have handled ourselves.

Adriana: He did help…

Malik: I saved Adriana…I don’t know, 4 on 2. Adriana, have you thought about what we spoke about?

Adriana: Yes…and my answer is…yes.

Talia: …Yes? What’s happening, Adriana?

Malik: Her future. It’s much brighter now.

Adriana: I…I can’t tell you right now. We gotta go…I’m sorry!  _(She looks to Talia then goes to Malik, they are seen walking away from them. We see a moment later that they have appeared in a laboratory. Adriana is sitting down in a chair, Malik has a needle in his hand and he looks at her)_

Malik: You’re sure?

Adriana: Y-yes….we may have started out…awkwardly…..but you’ve saved my life…multiple times. You do care…

Malik: Of course I do.

Adriana: Will this work?

Malik: Yes…I’ve studied it. It’s what I was learning in Egypt as well.

Adriana: There really hasn’t been any other werelions that you know of?

Malik: My previous pride died…my family. I killed the hunters responsible…and the shape shifters working with them.

Adriana: You became an Alpha, though.

Malik: Because no one was left in my family.

Adriana: You said I would be a Beta once turned?

Malik: With Grey eyes, yes…then you will become an Alpha like me…

Adriana: Okay….Malik?

Malik: Yes?

Adriana: I love you…no matter what happens.

Malik: I love you, too. _(He moves his hand and injects her with a strange serum and Adriana yelps in pain, and we see it take effect right away, her nails becoming claws, her eyes flashing grey as she screams. The scene then fades and see it flash forward to the first flashback of the episode where Talia and Adriana are yelling at each other, Adriana shows off her now orange eyes, the sign of an Alpha, Talia flashes her eyes red now at Adriana)_

**\--END SCENE--**

Talia: WHY! Why Malik!

Adriana: I love him! We have a family now…A real Pride!

Talia: I gave you the chance to be part of my pack long ago! You refused!

Adriana: But he’s my husband now! I love him! Dearly!

Talia: So, what is it then? You came all this way just to disappoint me?

Adriana: …To give you this. _(She threw a parchment of paper at her)_

Talia: _(Catches it and reads it)_ ….A treaty?

Adriana: Tell no one our secret, we tell no one yours. You leave us, we leave you. So long as the Hales are alive we won’t come to this land to claim it for our own. This may be your territory…but the other half around California….is ours. You tell anyone else about us, we kill them, and then we come for you.

Talia: …kill me now, if you dare.

Adriana: Don’t you see? He would kill you, but because of me, you can stay alive…

Talia: …Leave. Now. You aren’t welcome here any longer.

_(We flash forward to the present; we see Joshua and Derek, with Deaton)_

Deaton: And that’s why there was a treaty. I’ve always suspected that they were scared of Talia and not only that, but Adriana did really care about her before Malik showed up.

Derek: Since mother is gone, they see this as an opportunity to strike.

Joshua: Derek, we can’t live in the past forever. We have to strike them.

Deaton: Malik might be back. We have to deal with him.

Joshua: Killing him might be the only way. But, we have to do something.

Derek: We have to tell the others….Peter may be right; we have to start attacking as a pack. Or we can’t win…

_(The screen then fades as we see Adriana and her children there and Adriana has stood up)_

Adriana: We didn’t want to strike, also because she was a very powerful Alpha, the rare ability to transform into a wolf…which gave her immense strength.  We strike now because we have a full pride.

Jaden: The next time we strike, we finish them.

Tiana: Yes…we’re done playing around.

Hunter: But don’t we have to wait until Dad comes back?

Cassie: Yes, Daddy said we were to attack together…

Malik: And we will…together… _(He states as he walks in, his eyes flashing orange, fangs being shown)_ Adriana, my dear, you’ve done a good job leading since my absence…but I’m here now…to take care of everything. Don’t you worry…

_(We see Adriana go and embrace him, and kiss him and Jaden hugs his father, Tiana kisses him on the cheek and he picks up Cassie on his shoulder and rubs Hunter’s head)_

Malik: We’ll kill every single person that gets in our way….we shouldn’t have been treated with such disrespect…we are royalty. _(He roars and we see a close up of his eyes being a mix of orange and red)_

**-EPISODE END-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry about the wait! We hit a small rough patch with time for this episode. Don’t worry though, we're already working on episode 9. Thanks for following/reading! You guys are what makes this worth it.
> 
> Please! Don’t be afraid to fill up our ask on tumblr, leave a comment or message us with anything…we wanna know what you guys think!


	9. Episode 9 - Trumped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malik introduces himself to the Pack and makes his presence felt.

_(The opening scene we see that Isaac is walking through an alleyway. The screen focuses on Lydia, she is sleeping, and it is obviously night time. We see she is tossing and turning, before ultimately sitting up and screaming for a few moments. It is after she finishes screaming, she focuses on her hearing, she begins to listen to whisper of others, and then she just gasps “ISAAC!” We see Isaac then be grabbed from a dark shadowy figure and he is thrown up against the wall. Isaac glows his eyes and bears fangs and Malik emerges his eyes burning orange with a hint of red in them and bears his own large fangs)_

Malik: Isaac, I don’t believe we’ve met.

Isaac: Are you ----

Malik: The Alpha, yes. _(He roars into his face, and digs claws into his chest, lifting him up there, laughing slightly then calming down and staring at him) I have a message for your Alpha... Tell him…I’m coming for him…and everyone he loves.  (He removes his claws and he throws Isaac to the ground, as he skids across the ground in the alley. Malik walks away in the distance, and we see Isaac coughing up blood, holding his stomach, closing one eye. We see the bleeding has intensified on his hands, and he sees how Malik is simply gone)_

**­-END SCENE-**

_(The scene opens up and we see Stiles has parked his jeep in the driveway, we see Cora is in the passenger seat)_

Stiles: Do you have to go back to the loft or something? Or do you...wanna hang out for a bit? I mean Derek will probably rile you up for your game tonight...

Cora: Nah...I mean...Derek is probably reading some book he picked up a few days ago...A Dance with Dragons, I think?

Stiles: ....Derek actually reads? _(Looks at her, blinking a couple of times)_

Cora: Yeah...he's a bookworm...

Stiles: ....I figure he would just uhm, well, you know....do push-ups and stuff...he doesn't look like he reads. ...Sorry

Cora: Nah it’s cool...are we just gonna hang out in the jeep, then?

Stiles: Oh, no, s-sorry. Let's go inside. _(Gets out of his jeep, runs to the other side to open the door for her, Cora just smiles at him and gets out. Stiles walks up to the door, after locking the car. He opens it up with his keys, the door opening. He removes the keys once Cora enters and closes the door behind her)_

Stiles: Dad's at the station. We don't have homework, so you wanna watch a movie or something upstairs? Need a drink?

Cora: I can't get drunk Stiles...

Stiles: Well...I didn't exactly mean alcohol...hahaha...like any type of drink? Water? A soda?

Cora: Water's good...

Stiles: _(Opens up the fridge, takes a bottle of water out, gives it to her and walks her upstairs)_ so, a movie then?

Cora: Let's not watch that movie from formal...

Stiles: Yeah, alright. I got a nice pile here _. (Opens up his closet, we see a list at the top of several features)_ Which one?

Cora: I don't know...anything really...just nothing like really sappy

Stiles: Let's watch 'The Outsiders'. _(Grabs it and places it into the DVD player, the screen loads up on the TV)_

Cora: What's this movie about?

Stiles: Well, this one I just bought, so we're going to find out together! _(They both lean back then, both cuddled up, he puts a pillow behind her as he has one. We see time has passed and they have been watching the movie for a while)_

Cora: Stiles...

Stiles: Yeah, Cora?

Cora: I...I...I think you should know...

Stiles: Should know what? _(Turns to look at her)_

Cora: I may have done some things in South America...

Stiles: Okay...like what?

Cora: Well...I kinda messed up a drug ring...which later turned out to be led by Hunters...

Stiles: Oh...wow. What happened?

Cora: Well...uh...besides that...do you know how I ended up in South America?

Stiles: No, I don't.

Cora: Well...we have a house down there...My mother would take us down there every now and then...the village knew about us...so we didn't have to hide...until the hunters came...

Stiles: They don't all play by the same code, then?

Cora: Well...they're supposed to...but after I screwed up and exposed them...I became number one on their hit list...the previous number one...was Talia, my mom.

Stiles: Listen...whatever happened, happened. I trust you, Cora... _(Cora rolls her eyes)_

Cora: Stiles...it's not that simple...I just kept running after the fire...I didn't know where to go...I stole food...I stole clothes...I had to learn to be on my own...I had no family...nothing.

Stiles: It's alright...I get it...but you're here now...the past is the past. You're here. With me. I won't judge you on the past.

Cora: Really?

Stiles: Really. _(Smiles at her)_

Cora: Next to Derek...I don't have anyone left...I...I can't lose you Stiles...

Stiles: I'll always be right here... _(Points to her heart)_

Cora: ...Stiles... _(Looks directly into his eyes)_

Stiles: mhmm?

Cora: ...I trust you...

Stiles: I trust you...too?

Cora: Stiles...I’m serious...this is new to me...every time I’m with you...my whole body feels like it’s on fire...

Stiles: That can't be good...

Cora: _(sighing)_ we feel everything on a deeper connection than humans do, Stiles.

Stiles: What do you mean?

Cora: I mean...I feel it...I smell it...sometimes I swear I can taste it...

Stiles: Taste it? I mean that sounds just weird...

Cora: Stiles! I'm serious

Stiles: Ok! Ok! Ok! I get it!

Cora: I don't think you do...it rocks my body to its core...the wolf in me...loves you...I love you...

Stiles: You...wha?

Cora: I _(pushes Stiles onto the bed)_ love _(kisses his neck)_ you _(cups his face, stares into is eyes and kisses him. Stiles kisses back like he's whole again. He pulls back, looks into her eyes and watches her smile)_

Stiles: I love you too _(Stiles pulls her down on top of him)_

_(Stiles leans back and then rolls her down, as he gets atop of Cora. He kisses her again on the lips, while she holds onto his back. He slowly begins kissing down her neck, her grip on his shirt growing before she pushes him off and removes her shirt. She nods to him, then. Stiles removes his shirt after, and he pulls the sheets back as he gets atop of her. We see Stiles’ hand move her bra straps off, as it falls. She is kissing him now on the lips. We see vast movement on the bed on the outside, the bed rocking back and forth during the darkness. The screen fades black and we see both staring at each other, their arms around each other, both under the sheets. We see Cora’s eyes look so gentle, for the first time all season since she has returned and Stiles smiling at her. We see her then lean her head into his chest)_

_(The scene switches to Lydia being in her bedroom, staring at the window. We then see Derek is on the roof of her house and he hops through the window next to Lydia, she seems shocked and she backs up into her bed)_

Lydia: Derek!?

Derek: Yes?

Lydia: What the hell are you doing here!

Derek: What the hell are you screaming for?

Lydia: I didn’t expect to see you…

Derek: _(Sighs)_ get to the point.

Lydia: I….I heard voices…telling me about Isaac…he is hurt…

Derek: C’mon. Let’s go.

Lydia: We don’t even know where to find him.

Derek: We’re wolves, Lydia…we can track…text Scott and tell him to come here…we’re gonna need his help too.

Lydia: Okay…okay…let’s go.

_(We see Isaac struggling on streets, a trail of blood is behind him. We see him make it to a building, and he presses the door to the elevator. He presses 2nd floor, he is clenching his ribs, his hand still leaking blood. The door to the elevator opens and we see him fall, Allison and Chris are there)_

Allison: Isaac!

Chris: What happened!

Isaac: Alp….Pri…. _(Passes out)_

Chris: Get a bed ready! Hurry! _(He looks to Allison, picks him up)_

Derek: Scott, do you smell that?

Scott: ….I’d recognize Isaac’s smell anywhere.

Lydia: Look….there’s a trail of blood…

Scott: Ugh…what’s that other smell? It’s so strong…

Derek: Smells like Werelion.

Lydia: What do we do?

Scott: ….Follow Isaac and see what he knows.

Derek: The lion scent goes the other way.

Scott: But, we should stick together.

Derek: I agree…but I wonder where it goes…

Scott: We’ll figure it out later…Isaac may be dying..

Allison: DAD! I  CAN’T FEEL HIS HEART BEAT!

Chris: …I know an old trick. Grab one of our shock chargers. _(She just hands him one of the electrical hand devices and Chris charges it fully, and shocks Isaac in the arm, and he awakens, eyes glowing gold but then he falls unconscious, breathing. We see the next scene, and it is Deaton in his office, Morrell comes inside and she looks at him and him at her)_

Deaton: What is it?

Morrell: I just can’t stop in and see you?

Deaton: These days, you don’t.

Morrell: Well…I trust you know what’s been going on…

Deaton: Fiercest things to come yet.

Morrell: One of them is on the soccer team, with Cora and Belle.

Deaton: I told Derek the story. I didn’t think they’d come back with …6 of them.

Morrell: He was always trouble.

Deaton: I just wish I could help them with another way besides killing them.

Morrell: You of all people should know, there is no other way. Do you think Scott will be able to?

Deaton: I hope so. He is going to have kill this time. I’m afraid of the effects.

Morrell: He’s got a strong will, or and a strong pack.

Deaton: But, what about the effects on him?

Morrell: He’ll pull through. He has Derek to guide him. Derek has changed a lot since his talk with Talia.

Deaton: He never really got the chance to say good bye.

Morrell: Are you going to try and convince him to move back into the house? After all, it is done.

Deaton: They are already moving in, slowly, though.

Morrell: All of them? Think the Sheriff and Melissa will move in there as well?

Deaton: No, just Derek and Cora.

Morrell: I think they should…it might still be too painful.

Deaton: They just feel the loft isn’t as safe anymore.

Morrell: And they think that huge house is? Just for the two of them?

Deaton: I would help them with some things.

Morrell: You know, as well as I, that the sense of family and pack they have with Scott is brittle…it might help.

Deaton: Derek sees him more of an equal and as a true brother, since Scott was able to help him.

Morrell: Exactly! Why not have the whole family under one roof? Don’t tell me Melissa and Sheriff wouldn’t mind it.

Deaton: I don’t know about that.

_(The scene then shifts over to Scott, Derek, and Lydia in an elevator. They are going up, and as soon as the elevator opens, we see Isaac in a bed and Allison with Chris next to him. Scott, Lydia and Derek walk inside)_

Scott: You’re alive!

Isaac: Y-yea…

Derek: What happened?

Chris: He said he was attacked by the Pride’s Alpha.

Lydia: So Adriana?

Allison: No. …The father.

Scott: What?  Are you serious?

Isaac: He…he threatened to kill you Scott…and everyone you love…

Scott: …. What?…..

Derek: …His name is Malik Harper.

Chris: The man supplying the school with all the money.

Allison: He works for…Amgen?

Derek: He is the original Alpha of the Werelions. Scott, no matter what you say, we have to.

Scott: Have to what?

Derek: Have to come to terms that we may need to kill someone. It’s either kill, or be killed when it comes to him and the Pride. I’m sorry, but it’s just that simple.

_(We see Scott open his mouth and he seems afraid and also disappointed in a sense)_

**­-END SCENE-**

_(Derek barges into Stiles room)_ Derek: Hey...how was the dan _\- (Derek sniffs curiously)_

Cora: What?

Derek: I'm gonna kill him _! (Turns to Stiles)_ I'M GOING TO RIP YOU TO SHREDS

Stiles: Oh...Crap...

Cora: DEREK, STOP! IT WAS ME! _(Stiles puts up a circle of mountain ash, his hands shaking, having trained with Josh, Derek runs at Stiles only to be repelled by the mountain ash and he roars)_

Derek: I HAVE ALL DAY STILES

Cora: DEREK! STOP IT! _(Roars at him)_ (Derek continues to try and pound his way through the barrier)

Stiles: I'm pretty sure i've only seen Scott break mountain ash...so...let's do this (Stiles sits on the ground)

Stiles: Cora...I'm dead...s-sorry...I...

Cora: Derek! I said it was me, I love him! _(Derek turns around and roars at his younger sister)_

Derek: A HUMAN?! STILES?!

Stiles: What's wrong with me?! Better me than some prick on the streets that doesn't care about her like I do! You're being selfish!

Derek: I don't have to worry about some prick on the streets, Stiles. Cora is strong enough to take down numerous opponents.

Cora: Sure, I can....but....Derek. He's been there for me....even when I first came back....he never stopped believing in me.....he's made me more human

_(Derek forcefully blows air through his nose, and growls)_

Derek: But Stiles! You couldn't have picked someone who actually PLAYS lacrosse?! _(Stiles just stares at him with a 'really?' look on his face)_

Cora: DEREK! We're not breaking up, and that's that. I've made up my mind...

Derek: _(His eyes turn red and we see him clench his jaw. He looks at Stiles, then back at Cora)_ If you hurt her...  S

Stiles: I know...I know...you'll rip something off of my body... 

Derek: Actually, No. I'll let Cora do it _. (Smirks)_

Cora: I've told him, Derek.....but I trust him.

 Stiles: Yeah, and unlike a certain someone, I don't sleep with the enemy or crazy lady _! (Cowers in corner)_

 _(Derek looks at Stiles and smiles) Derek:_ You're with a Hale...enjoy the ride...oh and Stiles...

Stiles: ...? _(Gulps at him)_

 Derek: Female wolves are always worse than males...just remember that _(Stiles looks at Cora then, a look like a puppy dog face. Cora then realizes what Derek says and punches his shoulder. Derek smirks and walks out of the room)_

Stiles: So uh....I can let you into the circle, right? He’s gone?

 _(Derek yells from outside)_ Derek: I'm not gonna be the one who tells Scott about this!

Stiles: .....He's gonna keep harassing me, isn't he? _(Cora nods)_

 Stiles: Scott...knows we're dating, so it's ok? Now want me to let you in?

Cora: Stiles...we aren't just dating...

Stiles _: (Breaks the mountain ash)_ I know...I'm your boyfriend...feels good saying that _(said like a goofball)_ Cora: No Stiles...we treat our relationships more seriously than humans do...well...except for Derek...

Stiles: (Walks over to her, holding her hands) Hey, I think we're good...serious....I mean, not every day goes by I don't think about you.

Cora: Are you sure you want to do this? Because what I say next is going to sound...crazy

Stiles: Well, not as crazy as what we've dealt with, right? I mean, nothing can be as crazy as what's happened this past year...

Cora: The reason Derek wants us to tell Scott is...because...uh...well... ( _She starts panicking and getting shaky)_ Stiles: Because of what?

Cora: Because I may have marked you as mine...

Stiles: O...kay....how did you mark me, if at all?

Cora: Uh...just don't look at your shoulder...

Stiles: Now that you told me that I have to _... (Looks on his right shoulder, pulling his shirt down and he sees a small triskele) (Cora curls up into a ball on his bed)_

Cora: Sorry! I didn't mean to...it just kinda happened...

_(The scene we see is Scott and Lydia with Allison at school, they are in the hallway at their lockers)_

Scott: I…I just don’t know if I can do this…

Allison: Scott…

Lydia: Scott…you have to be strong.

Scott: I know…just…ugh…I want to believe there is good in everyone…that good can prevail and that no one has to die…I guess I just live in my little world a little too much.

Lydia: And this is reality, Scott. You outsmarted Peter in a way, you outsmarted Gerard. The Alpha Pack forced your hand a little bit, because of the Darach but you still used your will to beat Jennifer. The Nogitsune you tried to protect people…They’re getting stronger and more unreasonable.

Scott: I know, I know…I just…ugh…crap…I gotta go get ready for practice. _(Grabs his gear and leaves, leaving Lydia and Allison alone)_

Allison: Lydia....

Lydia: Mhm?

Allison: I hope you make him happy

Lydia: Allison...I just went to the dance with him...we're just friends

Allison: Lydia you must be blind

Lydia: WHAAAT?

Allison: Really Lydia? You date Jackson...and hook up with Aiden...but you can't see that Scott McCall likes you?

Lydia: We're just friends...I just tell him how stupid things can get with him.

Allison: Oh please...I see the way you look at him...

Lydia: I give everyone the "look"

Allison: Lydia...you know I’m right

Lydia: You're not…Ugh

Allison: I'm not what? I just want him to be happy....Isaac makes me happy

Lydia: Oh really? You shouldn't care if Scott is happy...I mean, you looked a little weirded out when he dated Kira...then at the house when I told Cora to mimic me…

Allison: I...I...I don't

Lydia: You still love him.

Allison: No...I mean...No. I love Isaac

Lydia: I know you question whether breaking up with Scott was the right thing to do. And think "I don't think I should have done that”

Allison: _(looks at Lydia and sighs)_ It's just so...weird...

Lydia: Maybe you shouldn't maybe you should have.

_(The scene then fades to Belle and Cora who are walking together down in a hallway past a lab, we see Belle has donned the fable leather jacket on with Cora in one as well. Down the hall we see Cassie, she glows her eyes at them. The door above her says ‘Conference Room’ and out comes Malik in a suit and tie, he just smiles at the girls malevolently)_

Malik: Cassie, would you like to introduce me to your friends?

Cassie: Daddy, that’s Derek’s sister, Cora. _(Points at Cora)_ And that one is her girlfriend Belle. _(Bears her fangs at them)_

Malik: Ah…Cora…We meet again…I’m sorry it has to be this way.

Cora: Do I know you?

Malik: Oh…I suppose you don’t remember…your dress…I’m sure you looked absolutely stunning for your girlfriend here.

Belle: Oh no, she isn’t my girlfriend. _(Bears her fangs at Cassie)_ And Cassie if you don’t stop that, you will not like what I will do.

Cassie: Oh please…You two are together all the time! It’s only a matter of time before you kiss or something…

Cora: No, I have my boyfriend, we’re just friends. Best friends, not like you know what that means or anything. …And wait, yes you helped me with my dress for the dance…I remember now.

Cassie: That’s a wonderful cover-up, Cora…no one would expect it…except I now tha-

Malik: Enough, Cassie. Ah…so you do remember…

Belle: This guy helped you with the dress, Cora? Wow!

Cora: Belle…nows not the time for tha-

Cassie: Aww…so cute…

Cora: What do you want?

Malik: _(Flicks his claws out)_ You see….there’s a theory in Psychology…about the fully actualized self…we have to acknowledge who we really are… _(Belle and Cora back up as they hear the claws come out from Malik)_ …It’s what Carl Jung refers to as the Animus for males, and the Anima for females… _(They look at him in the eyes, and we see his eyes start glowing orange)_ These are the sides of us we hide underneath, what he calls the persona. When these theories are applied to human behavior…What happens when the persona is gone…What sort of beast lies within? _(His eyes now burn like fire, with hints of red darting around his iris)_

Malik: The only difference between animals and us, is the persona…the mask that hides all desires and everything that scares us about ourselves… Be afraid of what you don’t know! _(He states jumping at them, and clotheslines Belle into a locker, slamming her there. Cora glows her eyes and then she swipes at him, getting his black tie. He looks at her, looks down)_

Malik: I liked that tie. _(He grabs her by the throat, slamming her into the locker beside Belle, and puts his claws into her, Cassie coming up from behind sinking her claws into Belle. They remove them quickly after they each are stabbed)_

Cassie: Have fun playing in the game! _(Running off to the locker room to change)_

Malik: Yes, good luck in the game…Go Cyclones. _(He states walking the opposite way, swiping his claws at the air to remove the blood)_

**-END SCENE-**

_(The scene then switches to Belle and Cora, they are on the field, we see a bandage around their ribs, and they pull their shirts down, the game has just started. We see that Cassie has taken the ball and we can clearly see that Belle and Cora are fatigued and hurt. Morrell blows the whistle to bring them over)_

Morrell: What the hell is going on, you look…hurt….

Cora: Just a tad… _(Catching her breath)_ is this what it feels like to be human? Ugh…

Belle: Hey _(Catching her breath as well)_ that…that…hurts…ow….not as bad….as this….cut…though….

Cora: Oh…you know…the usual…ran into werelions…

Belle: Got thrown up against lockers…

Cora and Belle: And stabbed.

Morrell: And how is your healing coming along?

Cora: Not well….they were pretty deep…

Belle: Don’t bench us…please…

Morrell: I have to. You’re clearly hurt. As much as I hate to say this, but Cassie is doing fine out there. The other team isn’t very good, either….you need to rest.

Cora: No…we’re ok….we’ll heal…

Morrell: No, they just want to wear you down during the game to kill you later. You must heal. _(Cora rolls her eyes and Belle pouts and stomps over to the bench)_ Brown, Brooks get in there!

_(The scene then fades out to Derek who is approaching the field before he is engaged by Malik who appears from the shadows, shoulder tackling him into the ground. He is with Jaden and Adriana)_

Jaden: I’m gonna rip you to shreds, pup.

Derek: Funny, you need your father to help you.

_(Jaden growls and goes to punch Derek)_

Malik: No need for that, Jaden.  _(Malik quickly, and swiftly, punches Derek in the face, making Derek fall back a bit, dazed)_

Derek: _(Shaking his head, looks to Malik)_ I know who you are…but I won’t let you get what you want.

Malik: Ah…see…Derek…that’s where you’re wrong…Can’t you smell Cora? She’s not healing…is she? What are you going to do? _(Grabs Derek’s throat and lifts him up)_ I will take what’s rightfully mine.

Derek: In your dreams... _(He states, kicks off his chest to move away from his grip and we see Joshua come up, knocking Malik back and swipe at Jaden, he flinches, but then is hit again, knocking him into Adriana. She holds him up and Malik looks at Joshua)_

Malik: Ah…so it’s true…no matter…it’ll be your end, as well.

Joshua: We’ll just have to see.

_(Malik palm strikes Joshua and Adriana throws Derek so they collide in midair)_

Malik: C’mon boys…let’s not make this too easy.

_(We see Derek and Joshua get up to attack together. Malik then is evading Joshua’s attempts to strike him and Derek’s as well. He grabs them both and hits them with each other before stabbing them, lifting them into the air)_

Malik: You really don’t know who you’re dealing with…

 _(Malik throws Josh against a metal bar, knocking him out. Turns and looks at Derek)_ Malik: This is a shame, Derek. I figured one of you would get Talia's strength. It apparently wasn't you, or your little sister...too bad. I needed a workout, guess I’ll just go to our gym at home. _(Curls his fist into a ball and punches Derek, square in the face, sending him flying backwards a few feet)_

Adriana: Dear, don't forget, we have to get back to the game and cheer on Cassie!

Malik: Oh, that’s right, dear…Let’s go.  _(He states as he walks away with Adriana and Jaden. Derek is stumbling, going to Josh. He smacks him a few times, but he won’t wake up. He drags him and puts him on his back. He starts walking to the field, behind the Pride)_

**-END SCENE-**

_(The next scene we see the crowd is on its feet, cheering for the Cyclones. Belle and Cora are on the bench, we see Morrell is yelling for plays. Adriana and Malik arrive with Jaden. Malik looks over to Morrell, growling underneath his breath, eyes glowing orange with the hint of red in them at her. Adriana looks at him then at her. We then focus to see Cassie is in the game. She has used her accelerated speed to out run the defenders, slipping past three until it is just her and the goalie now. We see her eyes glow briefly grey before  she kicks the ball and sends it flying into the net, pushing the net back, almost ripping it. We see Scott is with Stiles, Lydia, Allison is there. Derek finally arrives, stumbling over. Josh has awakened, and we see he is bruised on his cheek. They look to him and begin conversing as the game concludes with a score of 5-2. The entire stands rushes down to the field. Within the confusion, everyone appears missing)_

Scott: GUYS! Where are you?!

Stiles: HERE! With Cora and Belle!

_(Scott follows his ears, finding Stiles, out from behind is Derek and Joshua, Lydia and Allison come from the side. All of a sudden we hear the crowd scream and they begin dispersing. As the crowd scatters, we see blood is on the field, and people shaken up. Joshua runs up to question them)_

Joshua: What happened? I’m a cop!

Woman: I..I…I SAW…someone….a man….kidnap the coach…!  I…I didn’t look…at…at his face….with the crowd,….I …I didn’t look see him…I…I I’m sorry…

Joshua: It’s okay…. _(Turns to the gang)_ Alright, someone call the station and tell them what happened. Stiles, call your father. NOW! I’ll secure the area!

Allison: I better stay with Stiles to try to calm people down.

Stiles: Okay, guys…we know who did this…

Scott: Derek, got a scent?

Derek: Yeah….let’s go…. _(We see him take the lead and Scott follows, with Belle and Cora intact. It’s night out now, because of the game. We see that the scent has dragged them into the gym of the school. They bust inside and we see that Adriana has her eyes glowing orange with Morrell by the throat. A little bit of blood is dripping there. Morrell’s back is facing Adriana and she uses her other arm to wrap around her)_

Cora: Let her go! She didn’t do anything!

Adriana: But, she did. She ruined part of our perfect arrangement we had.

Derek: You want me. Come fight me.

Malik: Oh, so that boy didn’t deliver the message to you at all. Isaac, was it?

Scott: What did you do to Isaac?!

Malik: Why do you think he wasn’t with you? I told him to pass a message along to the Alpha of your little Mutt Pack.

_(We see Scott getting angry, fangs coming out)_

Derek: Scott. Stop. He’s trying to get you to attack.

Adriana: Oh, Derek, stop. He’s a big bad wolf, an Alpha…he should be able to take care of himself, mm?

_(Derek flashes his eyes and roars)_

Scott: What do we do?

Malik: Beg and squirm, like the pups you are. And I might spare her life. (We see Morrell squirming, she is scared, Cora just stares, Belle is shaking at this, never being exposed to this)

Derek: Let her go! Take me…you want me! I’m right here!

Malik: That would be too easy, Derek. Frankly, this is just a game. You’re weak, just like the rest of these pathetic werewolves. Frankly, that young man who helped you interests me the most. Very rare species. _(Smiles some)_

Belle: I’ll show you special! _(Tries to run, but Cora grabs her)_

Cora: Belle…don’t…I need you…

Adriana: Aww, how sweet, right honey?

Malik: Ah, I see why Cassie calls them girlfriends now. We’re lions. We get what we want…we are royalty. But, enough babble. You. (Points to Scott) I’m coming for you…and everyone you love. You, too, Derek. _(We see him walk forward and we see his eyes glow orange with the red hint, his face beginning to tan, his neck goes turns from side to, Malik cracking it, and we see his mane starting to grow in)_

Belle: We’re not girlfriends! _(Belle runs at Malik)_

Derek: NO! WAIT!

_(Malik grabs Belle by the throat, and slams her down, roaring in her face)_

Malik: You should’ve listened. _(Throws Belle against the bleachers and knocks her out)_

_(We see Malik beginning to transform, his fangs grow in, his jawline longer. He removes his suit jacket, tossing it to the side, unbuttoning his shirt, he grits his teeth. We see his muscles grow and his shirt is tossed as well. Underneath he had a  white undershirt, which rips instantly with the new muscles. His face has completely changed into an orange colored, with white stripes around his cheeks. His mane has grown hugely, his eyes look demonic. His skin has also darkened with some stripes there as well. His claws are black, long, and fierce and nose appears almost like a snout. Along his belly is white to mix in with the orange, and his pants have begun ripping. We see Scott, Derek, and Cora back up as he looks like he is about to rush them. He walks forward, but then turns his claw back as he rips right into Morrell, causing claw marks across her throat. He pushes them deeply in, as he looks to her, she is dead, and lifeless. He turns to look at the other three, a smile curving over his mouth. He removes his claw, as Adriana  lets go and she falls. Adriana picks up the suit jacket and shirt and holds onto Malik’s back, smiling. He roars at them so loudly and intensely that they are pushed into the bleachers alongside Belle, sitting there. Their eyes are closed, but when they awaken, they are gone. Scott, Derek, and Cora are all shaking, almost like a seizure, each of them looking at their hands trembling in fear)_

**-EPISODE END-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We deeply apologize for the lack of updates! We had so much going on...but we can promise you this! The last episode will be after the 3B season finale of Teen Wolf.
> 
> Thanks for reading! As always, hit us up on tumblr (twhowlatus) or leave us comments, questions, or anything really!


	10. Episode 10 - Shatter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the recent death of Ms. Morrell, Joshua urges Scott to take action; Cora tries desperately to connect with Derek; Allison re-connects with her father, and an old friend returns to give advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! We’re incredibly sorry about not updating. Life gets in the way, you know? We’ve started back up again, so expect the last two to come soon!

_(We see the opening scene be Scott still shaken up, his hands trembling. He is seen at the station, along with Cora, and Belle. Their hands are still shaking. Joshua is there with the Sheriff. The Sheriff is seen with Scott, interviewing him)_

Sheriff: …Are you okay? You’re still shaking…

Scott: I’ve…I’ve never seen anything…like it…

Sheriff: ...What happened?             

Scott: They had Morrell…they…they were mad she benched Cora and Belle when they were hurt…

Sheriff: And then?

Scott: We followed the scent to the gym…he said he’d kill everyone we loved...then he transformed…he looked…monstrous…

_(We see a flashback of the last episode where we witness Malik transform for the first time, his transformation completing and we see him rip apart Morrell and roar at the pack)_

Scott: It…was…was so unreal…he killed her…like she was nothing…he looked like he was going to attack us…he roared…they vanished…it was the scariest thing I’ve witnessed…

Belle: Cora…

Cora: …I…I’m sorry, Belle.

Belle: H…How...do you deal with all of this? You act like this is nothing new…WE JUST LOST OUR COACH!

Cora: …Because…it…it really isn’t new to me…all my life…people have died around me either protecting me, or being a victim….I wish I was stronger.

Belle: I don’t get it Cora…we heal faster than any human. We’re stronger, faster and we can’t do anything to save Morrell?

Joshua: Because, they are also supernatural. Belle, this world…this world has many things.

Belle: I…I don’t know if I could do this…I thought it would be cool…but…

Joshua: It’s the price you pay for having power. It’s not only that they are stronger

Belle: But, what do you mean not only that they are stronger and the price we pay?

Joshua: We can heal from injuries. We have stronger senses, and physical natures. But, we have targets on our back now. This town needs someone to protect it from people like Malik, and before him The Alpha Pack and The Nogitsune. Otherwise, what’s the point of having this power at all? You have to do something with it, make a difference, save people. Why kill people if you don’t have to or use the power for self-gain? You will end up alone that way.

Belle: The Alpha Who? The Noggin-sun?

Joshua: …You know how Scott is an Alpha? Well, there were 5 Alphas that came here to cause trouble and kill people. They tried to recruit Derek into their pack, and Scott before he became an Alpha. The Nogitsune was a Dark Fox Spirit who possessed people and wanted to wipe out everyone for its own pleasures.

Belle: Well that sounds fun…

Cora: Yeah, and it’s one to do nothing, but it’s another to die and die for a cause.

_(We see the scene fade and the next scene opens up for the hospital, where we are in the autopsy. Melissa is there, Morrell’s body is covered and Deaton is there in black shirt and dress pants, with his leather jacket, staring at the body)_

Melissa: Alan, I’m so sorry.

Deaton: It’s ok…she was just trying to do her job…maintain the balance.

Melissa: Balance…what Balance?

Deaton: She made sure that the sides of good and bad were on an even playing field. In other words, she made sure one side did not have too much power.

Agent McCall: And which side is that, Alan?

Deaton: Our family was religious and believed things should be fair. She was killed for that reason.

Agent McCall: Anything interesting in the autopsy?

Melissa: Her throat was ripped apart. Something literally sliced through it.

Agent McCall: You mean like Ninjas?

Deaton: Well, Ninjas…have been known to use multiple weapons; Sais, swords, claws...

Agent McCall: Claws?

Deaton: Yes. Never seen them? You wear them over your knuckles, or over your fingers. Similar to brass knuckles.

Agent McCall: Isn’t that a little outdated with handguns and such?

Deaton: Not if they were taught from a traditional school, or learned that way. Ninjas always follow their own code. You’d be surprised with what you’ve yet to see.

Agent McCall: Oh I’ve seen a lot…

(The scene cuts when Melissa looks at both of them. The scene we see, it’s at the gym where Ms. Morrell was killed. Lydia and Allison are there, and we see blood still around, the police tape is still around but no one is there)

Allison: Lydia…

Lydia: …The voices are telling me…how she died….

Allison: Was it Jaden?

Lydia: No…Malik.

Allison: We gotta tell Scott.

Lydia: No, we don’t…he knows…he was here...with Derek…Cora…and Belle...they went after the game. They are scared…he’s strong…and they are scared of what he is.

Allison: There’s gotta be some way to beat him.

Lydia: What are we supposed to do? We don’t know what they are weak against. Only thing we know is that they attack in two groups…and wolves are stronger when together.

Kira: We have to kill him.

(Lydia and Allison look to Kira’s direction)

Allison: Where did you come from? By the way, we missed you!

Lydia: You left with no good-bye!

Kira: Well, I went to go learn more about my culture and what it’s like being a Kitsune…with more control. For a few months I was captured by the Nogitsune spirit, who we later learned was released from the Nemeton here…and took on Maverick. I learned where my mom and dad were, they are here too.

Lydia: Well, isn’t this just convenient.

(Allison looks at her)

Allison: Do you have any idea how to kill them?

Kira: I researched that if we separate them, it’s easier.

Allison: How the hell do we separate them?

Kira: Well, how have they attacked? Have they split up and attacked you guys in teams, or something?

Allison: Yeah, in two groups.

Kira: We just have to plan then, and figure out how, and who, they attack. Like if a certain one likes to attack someone specific that we know and go from there because if we let them attack as a whole unit, we’re as good as dead. We need to attack together and converge on one group.

Lydia: Uh…they attack to kill…

Kira: Well, let’s hope we hurt them bad enough so they don’t kill us? We’re just playing chess with them at this point, and need people in their positions. We need a Divine Move—a game changing one to make this go in our way.

Allison: And what do you suggest?

Kira: Anything to get an advantage over them, the last thing we want is for them to kill someone.

(We then see the see shift over to Malik, Adriana, and Jaden in their manor. We see Malik dressed down in a tank top and jeans, Jaden is seen with a grey t shirt and dark jeans, while Adriana still looks elegant in a sweater and black leggings)

Malik: Well that got the job done.  

Adriana: Well, not so elegantly, but yes.

Jaden: Marin deserved to die for interfering.

Malik: It’s her brother that is the real problem.

Adriana: Well, dear, he is always in that animal clinic. And it’s surrounded by mountain ash. The children have tried getting in.

Malik: Don’t “dear” me. There was a time you sided with him, rather than me…

Adriana: That was in the past before I fell in love with you...

Malik: I don’t care. Jaden, go get your brother and sisters. It’s time.

Jaden: Time for what, Dad?

Malik: Absolute Destruction.

Jaden: Can I have Joshua, the green eyed one?

Malik: No, Jaden. He and I have a score to settle…

Adriana: You know him? He’s been the one who has consistently given us problems, and the best fight. Is there a reason for that?

Malik: Adriana, do you remember when Tiana was born…

Adriana: Yes, we had finally settled down for a bit…I stayed home taking care of her…

Malik: There were some mutts, who had settled in our territory…I was going to go remind them of the treaty with the Hales…

Adriana: There were?

Malik: It was a small pack. I let them know that this was our territory and that if they had a problem, they could go see Talia.

Adriana: Then what did they say?

Malik: Their Alpha complied, but one of their betas jumped me, and their emissaries surrounded me with mountain ash.

Adriana: They made you fight.

Malik: I did what I had to do. I was going to obliterate them all, but the emissaries had literally disappeared.

Adriana: So you killed them to protect us…they came at you, so it’s their own fault. But, what about the boy?

Malik: I killed his parents. His Father…was the Alpha.

Adriana: What…? Are you…are you sure?

Malik: I’m sure of it. He looks exactly like him.

Adriana: His eyes are different than the others. We know the Alpha’s are red, and typically yellow is the betas, and blue means they’ve taken a life….an innocent one.

Malik: What they say about him, is true, you know.

Jaden: He’s strong. Really strong…you mean that, Dad? I think he is stronger than Scott, and he’s their Alpha.

Malik: He’s not only strong, Jaden. But he’s been trained by Druids. He is one with nature. If he teaches Scott how to unlock his true potential…

Adriana: Is that what Deucalion was rambling about when we had lunch with him?

Jaden: Yeah, but Scott already did, didn’t he? Deucalion mentioned he was a “True” Alpha, or whatever, Dad...

Malik: He’s not fully given into the idea. You should know that Jaden. You’ve fought him.

Adriana: He doesn’t accept yet that he is an Alpha, or their Alpha.

Hunter: (Walks into the living room) Cora seems more like Alpha potential than either of those two.

Malik: No, she’s too concerned for her friend Belle now. Belle is her rock, and Stiles balances her.

Cassie: I’m going to kill both of them.

Tiana: I’m going to get whoever is in my way. This kitty has played too nice…

Jaden: Oh give it a break, Tiana.

Hunter: We know you’ll end up after Derek, sis.

Malik: Princess, it’s ok. We know you love him.

Adriana: Yes, dear, I don’t know what you saw in that boy. But, since he won’t cooperate, you have to kill him. For Daddy’s sake, and my sanity because I am tired of hearing you rave about him. (Smirks)

Cassie: (Coughs) Finally.

Tiana: (Growls) Shut up, Cassie. So, we overheard, and is that why you want to finish them now Daddy? Because of Joshua?

Malik: If we can stop Josh, we can stop him from making Scott the greatest Alpha in history.

Jaden: Then he is the primary target…save him for you, then, Dad. You knew right away when you saw him, that it was him?

Malik: I had a suspicion…I had to confirm.

Adriana: And how did you do that, by fighting him yesterday?

Malik: Always with the questions. We’re going to kill him…by any means necessary.

(The scene fades as it zooms in on Malik’s face. The darkness appears and then vanishes when we go to Derek’s Loft, we see a lot of things are gone and Derek is staring out the window. Belle and Cora walk in. Derek is looking at a car from the sheriff’s station)

Derek: So they finally brought you back.

Belle: Well…duh, grumpy! Where else would I go?

Derek: I’m assuming Josh and the Sheriff helped you avoid the long questions.

Belle: Why do you ca-

Cora: Derek! That’s enough, ok? She didn’t want to go home so, I told her she could stay with us for a while.

Derek: (Still with back turned) we can’t just sit around anymore; we have to even the odds against them.

Cora: And what are we gonna do? It’s not like we can fight them one-on-one…they’re too strong.

Derek: (Turns to face them) I am going to do something, even if that means I die. Mom told me that our family used to protect this town. They just want to use it and their power to get what they want.

Cora: Derek! NO! You can’t die! You’re all I have left!

Derek: No, I’m not all you have. You have Belle. You have Stiles. You have Scott’s pack. But, there’s no way I’m going to twiddle my claws around and they kill more people we care about.

Cora: SHUT UP DEREK! YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!

Belle: But, he’s right. Didn’t you tell me pack was family?

Cora: You…you don’t….know… (Runs out of the loft)

Derek: (Sighs, and looks outside) There she goes again….

Belle: Aren’t you going to go after her?

Derek: She’ll come back when she is ready. My guess is she will be going to Stiles. She’s safe with him.

Belle: You think they’re gonna do it?

Derek: (Turns to Belle) that’s gross! I don’t want to think about my sister and Stiles! GOD!

Belle: Touchy subject…sorry…hey…why is the loft empty?

Derek: We’re moving back to our house.

Belle: Why? Is the whole pack moving in too?

Derek: Just me and Cora. For some reason, everyone knows where we live and this place always gets demolished. It was rebuilt, our house, so why not?

Belle: You don’t get it…

Derek: Don’t get what?

Belle: We may be pack Derek, but you’re all Cora physically has left of your family. She wants stability, not “I’m gonna go be Batman”.

Derek: What do you want me to do? I can’t just be there for her, people count on me to help. Scott counts on me to help.

Belle: I don’t know what you should do. But, you’re HER BROTHER! She counts on you too, probably more than you realize.

Derek: … (Sighs) She needs to say something then, and not be silent.

Belle: Yeah…sure…that’s the correct way to approach this…on second thought, I’ll go home.

Derek: (Rolls his eyes, and turns around) Go, then. I do need help with this; I’m not used to it, because I’ve been on my own most of my life. But, when they needed help with you, they came to me for help. Remember that.

Belle: Of course, you would throw that in my face. Just remember Derek, you may have been alone but at least Laura was still around for you. Cora had no one. Cora, your baby sister, had no one to turn to…and you’re treating her like she’s just another dead body waiting to happen.

(Belle walks out of the loft, leaving the door open)

Derek: (Stares outside, seeing Belle outside. His teeth are shown and he roars so loudly part of the glass breaks, it echoing around and outside, Belle just looks up to see him.)

**\--END SCENE--**

(We then see that Joshua and the Sheriff are at the station, they are in the Sheriff’s office, Joshua is motioned to close the door behind him)

Joshua: That takes care of that then…they should be home by now, all the kids. You wanted to see me, sir?

Sheriff: Parrish, is there any…other things you can tell me about what’s going on?

Joshua: Well, what specifically, sir?

Sheriff: Anything! Do we know why they’re targeting these individuals, who they’re actually after, anything at all…I’d like to keep my job.

Joshua: Well, I do know that they are basically sending a message to Derek and Scott that they are coming for them. They want to expand their territory and power to Beacon Hills, basically take it over…I know they killed Ms. Morrell, because she protected the girls from them.

Sheriff: Can’t exactly say that at a news conference deputy. I need something else.

Joshua: …Uhm…Well…they are killing random people, and basically targeting people who are close to them now…before, it was just no specific pattern besides killing nice, well off families…

Sheriff: Damn it…McCall is going to have a field day with all of this nonsense…I don’t know what to do.

Joshua: I mean we have witnesses who place the Harpers at the scene of the crime and how they disappeared suddenly…

Sheriff: Let me get this straight…we’re going to go after one of the richest families in California…

Joshua: It’s them; they are the ones killing people! The law affects everyone, sir…

Sheriff: How do we explain the gigantic claw marks…and the giant animal bites then, deputy?

Joshua: If they have any animals, really…and I’m working on that. Maybe Deaton’s got something, I’m sure he has thought of something since McCall will be looking for him.

Sheriff: Is bringing Deaton in the right thing to do? I mean his sister just died…

Joshua: …He’ll be alright. He’s…dealt with this kind of stuff before. You ever heard of Talia Hale?

Sheriff: Yeah, Derek’s mom. She was a big advocate for the forest preserve.

Joshua: You ever wonder why?

Sheriff: Not really. It never got brought up.

Joshua: A few reasons…one is this… (He closes his eyes and they open again; his eyes are glowing green) Another is, because she used to protect this town from monsters like them without any help. Deaton helped her with that as an advisor. If you look up druids, he is one, and they helped…my kind learn how to transform to human and fit in.

Sheriff: Wait…so you’re saying Talia…you mean it runs in the family? Was Laura one, too?

Joshua: Yes, Laura, and Cora, too. I guess they never told you how to be one…You become one by birth, or bitten by a specific kind. The ones that have red eyes, they’re called Alphas, like Derek and Scott. Talia used to be an Alpha, a strong one that could transform to a wolf…which is a rare and strong ability. It’s why quite a few years ago a big guy approached you when you were a deputy and wanted to see his “family”? He was one, too.

Sheriff: Really? Ah hell…this town can’t normal, can it?

Joshua: She’s been covering up all the murders, when she was alive. Malik and Adriana had a feud with her when they were young, Adriana and Talia used to be best friends, apparently. Malik came into the equation and Adriana chose him, over Talia, despite Talia warning Adriana.

Sheriff: Can’t, really. Basically, Derek is being punished for something that happened years ago and Malik’s just an ingenious sociopath. He’s strong, he’s smart and calculating. The only way they’ll stop is if they die, honestly…like a bullet--- (Suddenly Joshua’s eyes open)

Joshua: …Do we have any silver bullets?

Sheriff: You should probably ask Argent…

Joshua: Silver hurts the supernatural, I think all supernatural. So silver bullets could hurt them...

Sheriff: Wait…you’re not sure?

Joshua: It’s a theory, but we have to try.

Sheriff: You know I trust you, Josh. Just…be careful.

Joshua: I will.

(The scene then shifts over to Chris Argent walking into his apartment, he goes downstairs into his basement, where he finds Allison)

Argent: I had a feeling, you might be down here.

Allison: I needed to do something. I hate waiting, feeling useless.

Argent: Where’s Isaac?

Allison: He’s trying to help Scott.

Argent: Trying to be useful? Hey put that down, and come here. (We see Allison was cleaning a gun and she sets it down)

Allison: Leave it for now, huh?

Argent: I have something else you can do, something we should’ve done a while ago. It’s time for you to graduate.

**\--END SCENE--**

(We see Stiles at his house, where the doorbell keeps ringing and he is going downstairs and we hear him go ‘Alright already!’ and opens the door to see Cora)

Stiles: Oh...hey Cora.

Cora: Derek’s an idiot!

Stiles: Well…uh…yeah.

Cora: (Looks at Stiles, shakes her head) you’re an idiot, too. I should just go back to South America…

Stiles: Whoa, whoa, whoa, what’s wrong, come in…

(Cora stops shaking her head and stares at Stiles) Cora: No. (Turns around and starts to walk away) Ugh…people are stupid.

Stiles: Wait! (Goes out in front of her, holds her by the shoulders) How am I supposed to help if you won’t talk to me?

Cora: I don’t need your help! I can do this on my own…I’ve always done it on my own...I don’t need you to babysit me.

Stiles: Who said I’m babysitting! I care about you! Why won’t you let me in? Let me shoulder the burden!

Cora: Stiles…

Stiles: I’m not kidding. I get you’ve had no one before, but you have people now…people who want to help you, and be there.

Cora:  Stiles…

Stiles: What?

Cora: If you don’t take your arms off of me, I’m going to rip them off.

Stiles: (Puts arms down, looking at her)

Cora: Why are you staring at me?

Stiles: I’m waiting to see what you going to say and do next.

(Cora rolls her eyes)

Stiles: I could be a real jerk, if I wanted to and make you talk.

Cora: You’re bluffing.

Stiles: (Takes out a bottle of mountain ash) really? (Moves it away from Cora) Now, tell me what’s wrong and talk to me, or this bottle of mountain ash goes across the floor and you can’t get out. And trust me, I’ve been practicing.

Cora: Still bluffing.

Stiles: (Throws the mountain on the ground, it exploding and forming a ring so Cora has no choice but go inside)

Cora: STILES! LET ME OUT!

Stiles: I won’t until you tell me what’s wrong.

Cora: Fine…just let me out…

Stiles: Oh no, because you’ll run off when I do.

Cora: Are you really gonna make me call Derek?

Stiles: Fine… (Moves his hand to the ash, breaks it a bit) Well?

Cora: Derek wants to play super hero…I can’t lose him too…

Stiles: Yeah. I know. He won’t be alone, though.

Cora: I don’t care if he’s alone or not…I just can’t lose him…Stiles ….I want my family…I want Derek…I want Laura…Hell I even want Peter…

Stiles: Two of those are gone….Peter, Adriana killed. You won’t lose him…we’ll have a plan. No one has to die…

(Cora just sits on the ground and looks at her feet) Cora: You don’t get it Stiles…Someone always dies…this isn’t a fairytale.

Stiles: (Looks at her) …We’ll make sure Derek doesn’t die then.

(Cora looks at Stiles with tears in her eyes) Cora: If he does, I’m coming after you Stilinski…because you lied to me…

Stiles: I will just make sure not to lie to you, even if I gotta surround him in mountain ash. (Looks to her, and holds her, rubbing the back of her head) I promise.

(Rests her head on his shoulder)  Cora: Stiles…I’m not a dog.

(The scene then shifts back Allison and Chris, they are making silver bullets it appears)

Argent: Remember, you can start over. I was a bit of a perfectionist about it, myself. I always wanted the seal to look just right.

Allison: How many did you make?

Argent: Six. But I used them all. Only at close range, though. Despite some other legends, silver is not really as accurate as lead.

Allison: Dad, wait. I think I should use my own mold.

Argent: You have a bullet mold?

Allison: No, not a bullet, an arrowhead. The bow is my weapon. So, I should make a silver arrowhead. Dad…If something happens…

Argent: Hey, hey. You don’t need to worry about me.

Allison: Well, yeah. I didn’t get to say anything to Mom.

Argent: You didn’t need to say anything. And I’m going to be around a long time. I promise.

Allison: Well, then take it as a reminder. Maybe you don’t need to hear it, but I need to know that I said it. I love you. I’m proud of you. I’m proud of us.

(We see Chris smile, and hug her, and kiss his daughter on the head. The scene we see is Scott and Isaac, they are inside the McCall house, and Scott is waiting for Isaac downstairs)

Scott: Come on, Isaac!       

Isaac: What? I’m ready! (Yelling from upstairs)

Scott: So get down here, we gotta go!

(Isaac jumps down the stairs, lands, straightens his jacket and smirks) Isaac: Let’s go then.

(Scott opens the door and they walk to the bike but then we see Josh jump down from their roof scaring them both) Joshua: Boo.

Isaac: GAH! DUDE YOU’RE LIKE A FREAKING NINJA!

Joshua: I try to be. Anyways, we need to talk.

Isaac: We?

Joshua: Yeah, you can listen if you want. Primarily, Scott, I need to talk to.

Isaac: Of course it’s Scott… (Walks away)

Joshua: …. (Looks at Isaac) Kid’s lonely, huh?

Scott: A little bit…he won’t tell me what’s wrong though.

Joshua: Find out, you are the Alpha. Speaking of which, you need to step up.

Scott: I’m sorry….what? I got past my shifting problems!

Joshua: You got all panicky when you bit Belle still. You have to get stronger and believe in yourself.

Scott: Belle’s fine, though.

Joshua: But, she killed someone, didn’t she?

Scott: She’s good.

Joshua: Not questioning that. But, she still killed someone. You do know what blue eyes mean for us, don’t you?

Scott: Yeah….I know…lost part of the soul…

Joshua: That she won’t recover back. We may all be pack, Scott, but we’re not functioning like one.

Scott: I know… how do I fix it? There’s not like some Alpha manual I can read in my non-existent spare time.

Joshua: Well, we have to decide what we’re gonna do about the Pride, because they’re killing people, and we’re not doing anything to stop them.

Scott: No one has to die…

Joshua: I’m not trying to give you any crap about this, really I’m not. But, it doesn’t look like we have much choice left but to kill them. I can’t think of any other solution.

Scott: What is that going to do to me, though?

Joshua: Honestly, I don’t know. I think you will be fine…These lions…they’re not…innocent…Look how many people they’ve killed that we know about...

Isaac: Sorry to interrupt…we should probably go…

Malik: No, you should stay. (Malik states as he walks up, this time in a grey t shirt with dark jeans on, and grabs Isaac throwing him to Hunter who is there and has a long sleeved black shirt off and throws him into a garbage can. Cassie comes up in leggings and a purple top) Hello Scott, Joshua. Hope you’re not busy.

Joshua: Malik…

Scott: Malik… (Stands back a bit)

Malik: I’m afraid I can’t let you leave. You see, we have some unfinished business to attend to.

Joshua: I won’t let you kill us…you had Morrell…but we won’t go down without a fight.

Scott: We’ll beat you. (Bears his fangs out, eyes glowing, we see Hunter walk up)

Cassie: You don’t stand a chance in hell.

Joshua: Coming from a little girl who isn’t even wet behind the ears. I’m surprised at you, Malik. Taking your two youngest. They’ll see Daddy get his hands dirty and ass kicked in. (Roars at him, as we notice Joshua getting mad) Step aside.

Malik: Well, that’s unfortunate. (Grabs Isaac and slams him into Josh and Scott)

Joshua: (Holds Isaac to break his and Scott’s fall so it isn’t as bad, Josh is on a knee) gonna take more than that… (Sets him down and lunges at Malik, eyes glowing)

**\--END SCENE--**

(We see the scene open up to the hospital, in the morgue area, Deaton is still there with Melissa, and we see Derek walk in)

Derek: I’m sorry...      

Deaton: She died doing what she always does…maintaining the balance.

Derek: I should have done more.

Deaton: No, you couldn’t have, but I appreciate the thought.

Derek: He stood in front of me, I just watched her die, frozen…in fear.

Deaton: Fear can also be a powerful motivator, Derek.

Derek: I tried to get him to attack…he wouldn’t…

Deaton: The important thing to take away from this Derek is that it’s time to step up.

Adriana: Or, step down, wouldn’t you say? (She walks in with Tiana and Jaden behind, Adriana and Tiana both sporting black leggings, however both have different colored tops but both have leather jackets. Jaden is seen wearing a red sleeveless shirt and blue jeans)

Derek: Leave. Now.

Melissa: So, these are the uhm….lions?

Adriana: Why yes! I’m finally famous.

Deaton: Now’s not exactly a good time…Melissa stay back and stay next to me...

Jaden: I’m going to rip your head off.

Derek: Not on my watch.

Deaton: Derek, this isn’t a fight we can have at a hospital…

Derek: Does it look like we have much choice?

Deaton: Either way, we need help.

Adriana: Discussion over boys. (She states, walking up, eyes glowing orange) Jaden, rip their heads off. Tiana, kill Derek.

Jaden: With pleasure.

Derek: I’m going to rip your throat out. (Derek bears his fangs and eyes glow red) With my teeth. (He roars at them all)

Deaton: Melissa…now might be a good time to run and get Scott.

(Cora and Belle come from behind and Cora slashes into Tiana from behind and Belle kicks Jaden into Derek. Tiana falls to a knee and Adriana turns around) Tiana: Little…bitch!

Derek: I can’t believe you showed up (Throwing Jaden off of him)

Cora: Just be glad I did… (We see Stiles bringing up the rear and Derek uppercuts Jaden into Adriana)

Stiles: Hey, we’re here, alright?

(The scene then ends and we then see the scene return to earlier where Scott and Joshua and Isaac are confronted by Malik, Hunter, and Cassie. Malik is partially transformed, the lights around the area are out, and the others are all transformed. Isaac is getting beaten, and slashed, though we see he is trying and swinging but to no avail. Scott, however, is doing well, as he has kicked Cassie down to the ground. Malik appears to be toying with Josh in a way, ducking his every move, but Josh manages to land a punch on him and he reels and shakes his head and begins laughing)

Josh: Isaac! Get to the hospital!

Isaac: I’m…kind of…busy! (He says, moving around, and is then seen reeling, slashed backwards, Hunter looks over him. Isaac is on both knees)

Malik: Ah…young Joshua…we have some unfinished business.

Josh: I don’t know what you mean. We’ve only fought once before. (Swings once again and uppercuts him. Malik isn’t bleeding yet, but spits to the side and grabs him)

Malik: You’ll have to try harder than that.

Josh: There’s no way you’re this strong…. (Goes to swing at him again, but is blocked by Malik’s other hand. Meanwhile, Scott tries to go to Josh for help but we see Cassie get up and jump onto his back and Scott tries to pry her loose)

Malik: Glad to see you struggled like your parents did…

Josh: (His eyes go wide) …What? You…knew them?

Malik: That’s right. I killed them. It’s why you are an orphan. They tried to kill me. If it helps, you look like your father…

Josh: WHAT! (He roars into Malik’s face, shaking rapidly and we see Malik grin and apply more pressure) I’ll kill you for this! YOU’LL PAY!

Malik: Hahaha, you’re weak, just like they are…I will admit, you have been more fun than the others. Hunter, kill Isaac. (Tosses Joshua to the side and we see Malik’s black claws to Josh’s face)

Hunter: Yes, Dad. (We see Hunter go to swing back to deliver the death blow, and then we see Hunter’s eyes flicker out and wide eyed. _Scott has gotten Cassie off him and is rushing to Isaac but then goes wide eyed as well. We see two arrows, with silver arrowheads go through Hunter. One of them is through his chest, the other through his stomach. He paused and he falls to his knees then falls onto his face, head first.)_

Cassie: _(Gets up and sees Hunter on the ground, her eyes glowing grey and immediately we see tears stream down her face. She goes to look up and she sees Allison, who has her bow in front of her and is seen with Lydia and Kira there and she goes to Hunter's side)_ HUNTER! ....NO... _(She turns to Allison)_ YOU BITCH! _(She goes to charge at them and we see Allison is ready with her bow. Malik rushes to Hunter's side, throws him over his shoulder and he grabs Cassie to stop her, and she is resisting to keep going)_ DAD, LET ME GO! I'M GONNA KILL HER...I'M GONNA KILL HER FOR TAKING HUNTER'S LIFE!

Malik: NO, STOP CASSIE! LOOK AT ME....NOWWWWWW. _(He roars and his eyes glow again and we see Cassie turn to look at him, seeming meeker)_ Scott, you need to learn to love death’s ink-black shadow as much as you love the light of dawn. _(He grabs Cassie and he takes off, leaving Scott and Joshua are there. Scott is sitting up Isaac at that point, listening. Joshua walks up and we see the girls start to walk to them, Scott looks at Josh)_

Scott: What does he mean by that?

Josh: It means...you need to learn to love death as much as you love life. It’s a Spartan phrase…

Scott: Oh…great….

**\--END EPISODE--**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr - twhowlatus


	11. Episode 11 - Burning Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia is kidnapped, Tensions rise during the championship soccer game; A hero perishes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait! School, for one of us, is getting in the way. Summer is almost here, which means the real Season 4 is close! We hope you've enjoyed ours! We have one episode left!
> 
> It's going to be a blast.

_(The episode begins with where last episode has left off and the girls finally have approached Josh, Isaac, and Scott. The guys look at them)_

Scott: Good thing you showed up when you did.

Josh: So I see you used silver.

Allison: It was a guess…luckily it paid off in the end? Do we need to take you guys to see Deaton?

Scott: Isaac’s hurt and it might be better if we are in a group…Kira? ….You’re back?

Kira: …yeah…uh…Hi.

Josh: Save the reunion for later. _(Grabs Isaac and puts him over his shoulder)_ He passed out.

Lydia: Well…why are we standing here? Let’s go!

_(We see the scene cut here and the scene cues in on Derek and he is roaring in Adriana’s face, pinning her to the wall. She roars back, and punishes him back by grabbing him and turning him to the wall. She goes to strike him in the head and he ducks, punching her in the stomach, she slides back holding her stomach)_

Adriana: Lucky shot there, Derek!

Derek: That one was for Marin, you bitch! Also, figure hurt your stomach and you won’t be able to have more abominations like these… _(Points to Jaden and Tiana, Cora flip kicks Tiana back, and flips next to Derek. Belle is just seen dodging Jaden’s reckless attacks, and somersaults behind Cora)_

Jaden: You can’t win, Derek. We’re going to rip you limb from limb…

Tiana: You’ll be alive to watch your sister die first.

Derek: We seem to be doing just fine. After all, your mother is more hurt than you know.

Tiana: She will heal…you….won’t! _(Lunges at Derek)_

Derek: _(Braces himself and grabs her, instantly slams her down to the ground, his face next to hers, his fangs out)_ this is as close as you’ll ever be to kissing or being with me. Goodbye, Tiana. _(Brings his arm back and goes to swing down at her)_

Jaden: _(Jaden runs at Cora and Belle, and picks both of them up by their necks)_ Are you sure you want to do that, Derek?

Malik: That’s enough, Jaden. There’s a time and a place for that.

_(Everyone goes to look at Malik walking in, and we see Melissa and Deaton pop out from behind a filing cabinet)_

Deaton: This isn’t good…we need Scott….

Malik: Alan, he won’t save you. _(Cassie is behind Malik, she is still shaking up, her face appears to be meek and drenched with tears)_

Deaton: He’s stronger than you think, Malik.

Malik: He’s afraid of many things. Some “True” Alpha…Jaden, let them go. Derek, let my daughter go, or Jaden rips their heads off.

Deaton: Don’t Derek! It’s a trick!

Derek: What guarantee do I have that they will be safe?

Malik: You have my word, Derek.

Jaden: But...Dad!

Derek: There must be something else you’re not saying.

Malik: Oh Derek….Grow up….

_(Derek gets up off of Tiana slowly, while watching Malik intently, Tiana slides away)_

Derek: Let go of Cora!

Malik: Jaden. Let them go.

_(Jaden lets go of Cora and Belle, and they run to Derek)_

Melissa: Is it really that easy?

Malik: When one of my sons dies, yes. And I imagined rest of my family should be together….and kill you all together. _(He roars, eyes glowing orange, the red coming into his eyes)_

Adriana: We should’ve killed them.

Tiana: ….Hunter’s dead?

Malik: Yes….unfortunately

Jaden: I’m killing all of them!

Malik: In time, Jaden

Jaden: NO RIGHT NOW! If we weren’t busy trying to kill Joshua, then he’d be alive! It’s his fault!

Malik: _(Roaring)_ JADEN!

Jaden: _(Looks over at Malik)_ ….Why?

Malik: It’s in your best interest….besides we always stick to the plan.

Scott: _(Comes over and kicks Malik to the side and he slides. Malik turns and his eyes glow and fangs come out, his face transforming into a partial dark brown)_

Deaton: You can’t win, Malik.

_(Joshua comes up, with Kira, Lydia, and Allison. Isaac limps to Melissa)_

Joshua: I think this is a more level playing field, don’t you? _(Roars at Malik)_

Malik: Ah, the principle of equality…what a wonderful concept…but alas….that doesn’t apply here. You see, Young Allison here has killed my son, Hunter. You can preach equality all you want, but this…this will not be over until we’ve ripped apart every single one of you.

Adriana: She was the one?! She killed our baby?! Shred them to pieces! _(She walks forward, and we see her face changing, transforming. Jaden and Tiana are still transformed, Cassie has transformed and they all stand side by side to each other)_

_(Scott roars at them, but Malik roars back and overpowers Scott’s roar)_

_(The roar pushes the wolves back. That gives the Pride’s signal to attack and they start lunging at the wolves)_

Cassie: You will pay for this! _(She lunges at Belle, and Belle lunges back and they are seen grappling)_

Tiana: _(Is seen kicking at Josh, takes one to the chest to slide back)_

Deaton: Stiles….now would be a good time to protect Melissa…

Stiles: Why don’t you guys just leave with Isaac, and the girls?

Jaden: You’re not going anywhere!

Stiles: Or not… uhm… _(Grabs and flicks around with his jacket and takes a jar, opens and begins emptying mountain ash one wall to another)_ RUN!

Jaden: _(Runs and smacks into the mountain ash barrier)_ Coward!

_(Derek picks up Jaden and throws him. Turns to Stiles, Melissa and Deaton and smirks)_

Derek: No more talking. _(Roars to Jaden and rushes)_

Adrianna: _(Slaps Cora across the room, backhanding her and walks up to Cora. Cora rolls out of the way when Adriana goes to kick her)_ Little Cora, you look like your mother when she was young. Too bad you have to die!

Isaac: _(Grabs Adrianna’s leg and pulls it out from under her)_ Not your decision!

Adrianna: Don’t you know felines land on their feet?! _(She flips in the air, nearly somersaulting into Cora, but Cora backs up. Isaac stands next to Cora. Adriana then lands on her feet as she said, her head looking down, her hair covering her face. She then looks up; her face has fully shifted to the dark brown skin colored with stripes on her cheeks, her front four fangs showing)_

Malik: Come on Scott…kill me….

Scott: All the murders….all your ritualistic kills….for what? _(Stares down Malik, circling him)_

Malik: Haven’t you seen The Dark Knight, Scott? I’m here to introduce a little anarchy and upset the established order. If you do that, everything becomes chaos. I’m an agent of chaos. Oh, and you know the thing about chaos? It’s fair!

Scott: I won’t let you have your way with my friends and pack…this town! Don’t make me have to kill you!

Malik: Come on…I want you to do it…I want you to do it…Come on, Scott….KILL ME!

Scott: Why! What will killing you bring?!

Malik: You have all these rules, Scott, and you think they’ll save you…

Kira: Scott! _(Punching Cassie)_ I think we need to get out of here. _(Kicking Cassie in the stomach)_

Scott: We might have to, there is too many of them here! Stiles! Let us out!

Stiles: They’re gonna kill us Scott!

Scott: Close it back up when we leave!

Stiles: SCOTT! NOT A GOOD IDEA!

Scott: We’ll die here! _(Looks around as everyone, as all the wolves are engaged in combat, but Isaac is down and so is Belle. Derek and Josh seem to be doing fine, Cora as well)_

Melissa: Honey! PICK SOMETHING!

Malik: You have nothing, nothing to threaten me with! Nothing to do with all your strength!

Scott: We can beat you at your own game! Everyone, we have to regroup!

Derek: I hope you have a plan!

Josh: _(Punching Tiana in the face)_ Well?! I can’t hold on much longer!

Stiles: SCOTT!!

Scott: We’re leaving!! Everyone SCATTER!!

Tiana: GET BACK HERE!!

Josh: Never thought I’d say this to a woman, but SHUT UP YOU WHINEY BITCH! _(Roars in Tiana’s face then knees her in the gut to send her flying into the cabinet by the dead bodies)_

Cora: Belle, don’t hate me for this!

Belle: What? _(Cora grabs Belle’s hands and spins her around, smacking Cassie in the face with Belle’s feet)_

Derek: You mess with my little sister, and you get me. _(He roars in Jaden’s face, and then elbows him there. Jaden fights back and is able to slash Derek in the side. Derek holds himself there and Jaden goes to rush, as he is blinded by rage, but Derek ducks then flips him into the wall)_

Deaton: We need to get out...NOW!

_(As we hear Deaton, Allison throws some flashbangs in the air while Adriana charges then, but then we see Kira rub her hands together, electricity shoots out and ignites the flashbangs. We see a blinding aura around the room and all of the Pride’s members are blinded, Malik stares at it, smirking some. Stiles breaks the mountain ash and everyone rushes out of the building)_

Malik: Well played, Scott...well played…

**-END SCENE-**

_(Scene opens up with Kira on Scott’s bike, Stiles is in his jeep with four people, Derek comes up in his FJ Cruiser, and Allison with others)_

Stiles: _(Calls Allison)_ Is Lydia with you?

Allison: No, I thought she was with you…

Stiles: Let me try Derek… _(Clicks, then calls Derek)_ Hey, Lydia with you?

Derek: No, why?

Stiles: She isn’t with me, or Allison…

Derek: ….What? Follow me.  _(Clicks his phone off, steps on the gas and spend up to drive in front of everyone. Rolls his window down, extends his hand out to have them follow him. We then see that they are driving to the Hale House, all of them park out front, and everyone leaves their cars)_

Derek: The only conclusion is that they took Lydia.

Cora: Are you sure this is a good idea? _(Derek looks at her)_

Derek: This is the only safe place from them right now.

Cora: If mom was alive, she would kill you…

Derek: She might be proud, actually.

Cora: You know the rules, Derek…We’re supposed to keep our “secret” a secret…

Derek: That changed when people got bitten. _(Derek opens up his door, and gets out. Cora does the same)_

Melissa: God…this never gets any easier to understand….is everyone ok?

Scott: How did she get taken?

Deaton: They must’ve taken her in the flash…

Stiles: But, why?

Scott: They must know she’s a Banshee.

Josh: Malik seems clever. How could he manipulate that to his advantage?

Deaton: Maybe he’s using it as a safeguard…to see if any more of his family is going to die.

Stiles: It’s not like she can control her power, though.

Derek: True, but she also can figure out where people are going to die…

Josh: I…heard that Banshees, actually, just have a power of hearing, which they can only hear, like other banshees talking to them. A universe where they can hear the cries of and calls of the dead and it’s how they know who is going to die or where. The scream just helps them tune everything else out…

Stiles: Someone’s been reading too much mythology books…

Deaton: Actually, he’s correct.

Josh: Maybe you should read what I assigned you, Stiles. _(Smirks)_ Anyways, Malik does have some emotion, I’m sure he’s plotting….and trying to control his family. He was the only one who was calm that his son died…

Melissa: Or he’s just crazy….

Allison: Crazier then Gerard?

Deaton: Well…he’s always been a huge sociopath…

Derek: I have a feeling they’d get along great…

Allison: That’s one problem we don’t need.

Derek: ….I think it’s best we all stay here for the night…

Scott: What? Really?

Derek: Where else are we safe and can safely say we won’t get attacked?

Stiles: Uh…HELLO! WE GET ATTACKED EVERYWHERE

Derek: We’d at least be together, and can keep an eye on each other

Scott: True…we need to become a stronger pack anyways…

_(Derek opens the door to the house and they all get in)_

Derek: Since we are staying here tonight, I guess I should get the sleeping bags out... _(Cora looks at Derek and rolls her eyes)_

Melissa: Derek, you have an amazing house! I've never seen anything so gorgeous _(Running her hand over the howling wolf statue in the foyer)_

Derek: Thanks Melissa...it's hard to believe everything is almost the way it was before the fire... _(Looking at the staircase that leads up to the second floor of the house)_

Deaton: Did they get the details right for the basement, Derek?

Derek: I didn't even check. It's so strange having people who aren't family in our house...

Scott: We are your family, Derek.

Stiles: Derek, dude, please tell me you have food! I'm starving!

Cora: Only you would think about food right now...

Belle: Actually...I'm hungry too...

Melissa: It is dinner time...I bet I could make something...if you show me where the kitchen is?

Stiles: Let's just order a piz-

Derek: You really think...they're gonna deliver a pizza...to a house...in the middle...of the forest?

Deaton: Derek, no need to be cross.

Stiles: But…I want pizza….

Melissa: Stiles, honey, I’m sure Derek has plenty of food in the house!

Derek: You can help yourself to the kitchen, Melissa…

Melissa: Care to show me where it is?

Derek: _(Walks on over to the kitchen)_ this way. Everything in the cabinet and the fridge can be used, as well as the pantry.

Melissa: Oh…thanks…are you ok, Derek?

Derek: Just feels weird having people in the house…

Melissa: I can only imagine…is there anything I can do to help? Well…besides food? _(She asks as she takes pots, pans and food out)_

Derek: I don’t know….

Melissa: Well, honey, you know if you ever need anything, I’m here _(Sets the food down on the counter and opens her arms)_

Derek: You trying to be my mom?

Melissa: Oh….just trying to give you an outlet….trust me….it’s easier when you don’t have to fight your battles alone….you should know this by now.

Derek: I said that because I….I miss my mom…

Melissa: Aww….honey….it’s ok….

Derek: I just wish she wasn’t gone…

Melissa: We all wish our family wasn’t gone, Derek.

_(Cora peeks around the corner and smiles)_

Derek: She would know what to do, and I don’t know if I’m strong enough.

Melissa: Believe in yourself, Derek. We’re all stronger than we look.

_(Belle is seen walking around the house; she is staring along the walls in awe)_ Belle: So pretty.

Scott: Hey….thanks for coming to save us…

Belle: It was Cora’s idea…

Scott: Well…either way…I appreciate it…how are you holding up?

Belle: I’m healing if that’s what you mean….but I’m still scared. They’re stronger than us.

Scott: I know…we will win…but really…how are YOU _(Pointing at her)_ holding up?

Belle: I don’t get what you mean…I guess ok. I’m ready to fight.

Scott: I heard about your little scuff with Derek…

Belle: He needs to be there for Cora.

Scott: And I need to be there for you.

Belle: While you haven’t really been Alpha of the year, I can tell you care about people…

Scott: I’m new at this…ok? You’re the first one I’ve bitten….I’m doing the best that I can…but this is a two way street…you need to talk to me about your problems…I can’t help you if you don’t talk to me.

Belle: I’ll try to. Show more confidence….not just for me. It will ease everyone. Don’t be arrogant…but believe in yourself more…I can tell you have that kind of problem.

_(Scott just looks at her, shocked)_ Scott: Uh…yeah…that’s the plan…

Belle: I mean it. You want my approval and you want to be pack, don’t be a little bitch. At least go down swinging...

Scott: _(Coughs)_ Yeah…I know…Hahahahaha…I see Cora’s rubbed off on you…

Belle: A bit… _(Smiles)_

_(We see Stiles go into the kitchen and looks at Derek:_ Stiles: Hey…uh…can we talk?

Derek: It better not be about Cora…I swear to god Stiles…

Stiles: We have to talk!

Derek: …then talk before I rip your vocal chords out.

Stiles: She’s upset with you. She came to see me. You need to talk to her, man, cheer her up. She is having a hard enough time adjusting…she doesn’t want you gone, either.

Derek: And what do you think I should do Stiles? Hmm? I can’t help her if she doesn’t talk to me. Stiles…the last time I saw Cora…I put her to bed after Laura helped her with her homework…

Stiles: She’s your sister, your baby sister. Sing, dance, do something! She wants you to be there for her. You think you have it so damn hard. She grew up with nothing…she thought you were dead, and you can’t even fathom any emotion for her at all? What would your family think…your mother?

Derek: Stiles…come with me _(Derek grabs Stiles arm and drags him to the library, secluded from everyone else)_

Stiles: H-hey…hey…stop…wha? _(Looks over at everything)_

Derek: Relax, Stiles…look…I don’t know how to cheer her up. I thought moving back in here would help…but so far it seems to be pushing her away…

Stiles: It reminds her too much of the family she doesn’t have, or remember.

Derek: I get that…but she doesn’t even try to talk to me.

Stiles: She doesn’t know HOW to. You’re not exactly the easiest person to talk to.

Derek: _(Glares at Stiles)_ and what am I supposed to do about that?

Stiles: Uhm I don’t know, stop looking so moody and angry….and don’t be a sour wolf!

Derek: _(Flashes his crimson eyes at Stiles)_ call me that again. I dare you.

Stiles: W-well…Derek…you don’t want Cora even more pissed at you….do you? _(Takes a step away)_

Derek: Then help me.

Stiles: I’m trying, but you can’t take criticism!

Derek: I can, actually. I just don’t like knowing I’m wrong. You try growing up in a house full of women…not that easy.

Stiles: I guess I understand…since nothing was mentioned about your dad….and well….Peter.

Derek: Well yeah….our father ….wasn’t a wolf….he died when Cora was young, so she doesn’t remember. Peter…is an odd case in my family. He’s more of a brother to me than my uncle….but we both know how that’s played out.

Stiles: No offense, but I don’t miss him. So, anyhow, you just gotta remember to be human, too, and speak.

Derek: I miss the person he was before the fire….Speak about what, Stiles? The only thing I know about her is that she was in South America after the fire…

Stiles: That’s what I mean….ask her, even I know some of what she has done.

Derek: _(Sighs)_ Fine.

**-END SCENE-**

Cora: I don’t think I’ve met you…and you smell funny.

Kira: Oh….well my name is Kira, I’m new…Uhm, I’m a Kitsune.

Belle: You have pretty hair! _(Plays with Kira’s hair)_

Allison: You certainly waste no time in flirting….

Belle: Says the girl who is “supposedly” over Scott _(Winks at Allison, while still running her fingers through Kira’s hair)_ don’t worry…I won’t tell!

Kira: How has Scott been? I’ve missed him…

Allison: You know, I don’t really know. He hasn’t really said anything or done anything since you left….he just kinda…was…

Kira: That doesn’t make sense…

Belle: He’s just been. He thinks about you though, you can totally tell!

Kira: Wait, what? How, has he mentioned me? _(Turns to Belle, excitedly)_

Belle: I kinda overheard Scott and Stiles after you left…he was kinda sad that you didn’t say bye or anything…

Kira: Aw…I…well…there was a reason for that...

Allison: You shouldn’t be telling us, although we did miss you, should tell Scott.

Cora: Scott’s been off…I think because you left.

Allison: I’ll be back…I’m gonna go make sure Isaac is doing alright…

Kira: Uhm, alright.

Belle: Why are you nervous? You know he still likes you…

_(We see Allison leave and there is a pause there)_

Cora: ...His confidence is definitely off.

Kira: He doesn’t seem so…off to me.

Belle: We’ve seen him…since you’ve been away. He is off. He was so nervous when he turned me on accident…

Cora: _(Rolls her eyes)_ “Accident”

Belle:  What, he hallucinated!

Kira: Was Deucalion involved?

Belle: Yes, how’d you know?

Kira: My mom knows him…don’t ask…it’s a really weird…WEIRD…thing…

Cora: Deucalion… _(Growls)_

Kira: Hey…he’s not all that bad…he was nice when I met him…

Cora: You wouldn’t understand the torture he put me through…

**-END SCENE-**

_(The scene then opens up over at the Pride’s Manor and we see Malik having her claws to Lydia’s neck and holding her by the arm, they appear to have come just now back. Adriana follows, Jaden comes in holding Hunter over his shoulder and Tiana and Cassie bring up the rear)_

Lydia: You won’t get away with this!       

Malik: And I believe I already have…

_(Jaden lays Hunter down on the couch)_ Jaden: DAMNIT!

Adriana: Jaden…

Cassie: I still can’t believe it… _(She sniffs)_

Malik: It’s ok, Cassie….we’re not going to let them get away with this _(Rubs her head as she clings to his body)_

Tiana: Why did we take her?

Jaden: I’m beginning to wonder that myself…Can we just kill her already?

Adriana: She’s a Banshee. I’m sure that’s part of the reason, right, dear?

Malik: Correct. You see, Jaden as a Banshee, Lydia is already...living between both worlds. Her “power," if you will, is knowing where and who is going to die.

Jaden: And that helps us, how? Hunter’s already dead!

Malik: No wonder why Derek has been able to outsmart you in combat. It’s a safety net. To insure that no one else in our family dies.

Lydia: What makes you think I’ll even help you…I’d rather die…

Malik: Ah…but you can’t control your powers as well as you think…

Lydia: Maybe, maybe not. I can tell you right now that I’m hearing you’re going to die…

Malik: Eventually, but not so soon, dearest Lydia.

Lydia: You can’t predict the future…

Malik: You’ll see. I’ll show you….

Lydia: You’re trying to cheat death!

Malik: Cheat Death? No, Lydia…you don’t cheat death _(Malik cracks his knuckles and his neck)_ …you don’t fear death either…You welcome it. _(Makes eye contact with her and flashes his eyes)_

Lydia: _(She then looks over at her, and begins to back up, Malik’s claws beginning poke around her neck)_

Adriana: There’s a storm coming, Lydia. You and your friends better batten down the hatches, because when it hits, you’re gonna wonder how you ever thought you could live so large and leave so little for the rest of us.

Cassie: You’ve opened Pandora’s Box.

Tiana and Jaden: Let the games begin!

**-END SCENE-**

_(The next scene opens up and it is now day time. We see that we are in Economy, Coach’s class; He is sitting on top of his desk, reading from a book. Scott, Kira, Stiles, and Cora are in this class. We see Kira has taken her seat back behind Scott, Stiles is on the side with Cora behind him)_

Scott: Lydia isn’t here… _(He whispers)_

Stiles: Where do you think she is?

Kira: With them, with Malik.

Stiles: Helpful, but not really.

Cora: I can track her.

Scott: You’ll walk right into their trap, Cora…we can’t risk it.

Coach: McCall! Do you have something to share with the rest of us?

Scott: Yes, Coach, I was just telling them that I’m so looking forward to tonight’s game with you!

Coach: Right….right…the game tonight…you better be in tip-top-condition.

Scott: Of course, Coach!

Coach: Stilinski!

Stiles: COACH!

Coach: Stop staring at the Hale girl!

Stiles: …. …. _(Blinks a few times, starts writing)_

_(Cora blushes)_

Kira: Well that wasn’t obvious…

Scott: Geesh, Stiles….

Coach: HEY! Where do you think you are right now?

Stiles: So, anyways, Coach….class is over… _(Points at the clock)_

Coach: Don’t get smart with me, Stilinski! I control your grade

Cora: Coach…it really is time to go… _(The bell for the end of the period rings)_

Coach: Yeah, yeah yeah…don’t mess up my field Hale!

Cora: It’ll be fine for lacrosse… _(Everyone gets up and they leave the class)_

Scott: Seriously…don’t screw up my field…

Cora: Really, Scott?

Kira: Scott, I’m surprised at you.

_(Stiles gives Scott the ‘Dude’ look and Scott replies with the ‘What’ look)_ Stiles: I mean…he’s not wrong…but hey Scott….remember Deaton said that thing about the other thing….we gotsa go!

Scott: Oh…OH YEAH! Right…yeah girls…we…uh gotta go….see ya… _(He walks back and begins going down the halls, Stiles following)_

_(Kira and Cora watch them walk down the hall)_ Kira: They’re so weird.

Cora: …. _(Smiles)_ He really kept staring at me.

Kira: I know we just met, but you two are, like, so cute! What does Lydia think?

Cora: I guess she’s okay with it, I mean, she kinda was giving me lessons to be more girly…

Kira: Wait….you don’t actually kn- _(Belle runs up to Cora and Kira)_

Belle: Cora…we have a problem…

Cora: What’s wrong, Belle? You look worried...

Belle: You’re not gonna believe who the new head coach is….

Cora: Who?

Belle: Adriana.

Cora: What?! …You’re kidding!

Kira: It doesn’t look like it. Look _(Points down the hall)_

_(Cora looks down the hall and Coach is seen talking to Adriana)_

Cora: I’m not playing. Not for her

Belle: You bitch…you wouldn’t… _(Growls)_

Adriana: Oh, I’m afraid Cora, you’re going to have to play…if you don’t your friend will die.

Cora: You won’t get away this. If we do play, your daughter is in danger, too. _(Grits her teeth at her)_

Adriana: Your petty threats are becoming annoying.

Cora: You and your family are annoying. By the way, tell Cassie, she lays a finger on us or if you lay a finger on Lydia…I’m gonna rip her throat out. With my teeth. _(She reveals them and she walks away)_ And just try to stop me here at school.

Adriana: You can tell her yourself. _(Cassie walks up)_

Cassie: Oh come on, Cora…you know I can beat you. I’m way faster than you will ever be.

Cora: _(Stops suddenly)_ Really? _(Turns around)_ Prove it on the field. _(Smirks)_ I dare you to try to lay a hand on us on the field. I will come for you.

Cassie: Lydia’s life is in your hands, just remember that

Cora: Just like yours is in mine. _(Smiles, and Kira and Belle walk off with her; they are seen smirking down the hall)_

Cassie: _(Looks a little confused, but still confident)_ this is going to be fun.

**-END SCENE-**

_(We see Scott and Stiles are seen walking to the gym, they have their bags over their shoulder. Stiles opens the door for Scott to the locker room)_

Stiles: Dude! What the hell!

Scott: Sorry, dude. This whole thing is stressin’ me out

Stiles: Unlike you, I have a girlfriend right now…who is also stressed out because her brother won’t….stop being a sourwolf!

Scott: Oh I see how it is….thanks Stiles for showing me the light. I thought at least you would understand… _(Scott goes to run off and bumps into Jaden)_

Jaden: Well, well, well, look who we have here.

Stiles: Scott…..back up, man! What are you doing here, Jaden?

Jaden: Me? Don’t mind me…I’m just here to watch my sister play soccer…I mean…after all, she is the star player.

Scott: If you do anything, I will hurt you. _(Extends his claws out, and backs up)_ Where are you keeping Lydia?

Jaden: Oh…I wouldn’t worry about where Lydia is…No…Do you wanna know why? I’ll tell you. It’s because if Cora or Belle touch my sister tonight, Lydia will die. She’ll be just another statistic.

Stiles: Not if we stop you first!

Jaden: _(Laughs)_ You can try. _(Stops laughing, and immediately looks serious)_ But, we have you cornered. There’s nothing you can do.

Josh: Really nothing we can do? _(Appears behind him, he says into Jaden’s ears, and begins growling)_ We can get this over with right here, Jaden. But, then I wouldn’t want your mother to see me drag away your body.

Jaden: _(Snarling)_ Josh. How nice of you to join our little party _(Takes a step to the side to look at both parties)_

Josh: _(Comes up in his deputy clothes)_ I wouldn’t want to have to hurt you to bring you in. You’re on school property, without a visitor’s pass. I wouldn’t want to have to file a report that you went missing.

Jaden: I’m not scared of you, Josh. Either way, I was just passing along the message. _(Looks at Stiles and Scott)_ See you at the games…It’s gonna be killer _(Smirks and walks away)_

**-END SCENE-**

_(It is now on the field where we see the stands are filled, and it is the state championship game. We see Adriana has become the head coach; she is on the coach’s area. We see that Stiles and Scott are in their lacrosse gear. We see Scott texting his mother, asking where she is. Cora and Belle are on the field with Cassie. They are not on the same page, and we see Cora getting tripped over and over again by Cassie, and Belle as well. Cassie has scored all 3 goals and they are leading 3-1. Cora is getting angry, Belle lifts her up. They look at Adriana and the refs look confused. Jaden and Tiana are there smirking and Josh is seen there controlling the crowd. The crowd seems confused as to why Cassie keeps punishing her teammates_

Belle: Cora…it’s not worth it….not yet….

_(The scene cuts to Malik who is in his pool house with Lydia, and she still has her hands tied with ropes. He takes out his phone and reads a text from Jaden. ‘Everything going as planned father. We’re up 3-1 and the girls are doing nothing’. Malik smirks and taunts Lydia)_

Malik: It looks like you might get to live after all….We’re up 3-1…

_(We see that it cuts back to the soccer game, but to Scott and Stiles in their lacrosse gear, watching the game. They are with Allison and Kira)_

Stiles: Come on, Cora…step it up….

Scott: I can’t believe the ref isn’t calling any of this crap.

Allison: Oh this doesn’t look good

Kira: Why aren’t they doing anything?!

_(We see them focus on the field and Cora has the ball, it looks like she is going to make a break for it but then Cassie trips Cora again, and Cora rips grass from the ground. Adriana smirks and Belle runs over to Cora)_

Belle: Cora…you can’t let her get to you. Come on…we’re better than this…

Cora: Not today we aren’t.

Belle: Crap. _(Belle looks at Adriana, and then back at Cora. Cora has run after Cassie, and slide tackles her. She takes the ball, dribbles it up the field and shoots and scores. Cassie runs over to Cora)_

Cassie: It’s on, Hale.

Cora: _(Smirks)_ Bring it.

_(At this moment, we see Adriana look serious and she looks at Jaden. He is seen texting and the scene goes over to Malik and Lydia)_

Lydia: _(Trying to break free from the ropes that have been placed around her)_ they’ll find me, you know. They’ll kill you!

Malik: Oh…calm down, Lydia! Now’s not the time for fear. That comes later. _(His eyes glow, his fangs protrude as well as his claws)_

Lydia: What are you going to do to me?!

Malik: Me? I’m not going to do anything to you…It’s you who is going to provide…necessary precautions.

Lydia: What do you mean?

Malik: Don’t worry, my dear, it’s all just part of the plan.

Lydia: ….You’re confusing…

Malik: Tell me, Lydia….what do you hear?

Lydia: (She starts hearing whispers as Malik gets closer, she looks at his claws) ….You monster…

Malik: _(Smirks)_ Speak of the devil and he shall appear.

Lydia: …. _(She prepares for a scream, and then releases it, opening her mouth)_

**-END SCENE-**

_(The scene then is shifted and we see it is the field. We have all the soccer equipment gone and the lacrosse stuff is there. We see that they are facing their rival Deverford Greens. Scott is playing, so is Stiles, and we see Isaac in there as well. We see some action where, the teams are getting in each other’s faces and the scoreboard reflects that it is 4-4.  Everyone is on their feet and we finally see Scott roll past several defenders with the ball and shoots it for the win. Everyone is excited. We go to the field, and we see that Scott, Stiles, and Isaac are in the locker room. They are changing, and they go outside the tunnel after dressing and we see Josh, Allison, Kira, Cora, Belle, and Derek show up)_

Scott: Now that these games are over, we have to track Lydia…

Stiles: Where do we even start? No one has seen her in like 24 hours…

Josh: Won’t be a problem. We’ll track her by scent.

Stiles: From who? You wanna follow the lions?

Josh: Yup. The field is crawling with their scent.

Stiles: I kinda wanna live past tonight…

Scott: The goal is just to rescue her. If we take out someone along the way, great, but the goal is just to rescue her.

Stiles: I know, but I’m serious. This could be, like, the worst decision ever…

Kira: We have no choice.

Isaac: So whose are best tracker then? I mean I’m good but…it’s gonna be a hell of a trail especially if they split up.

Cora: I will….I used to do this sort of thing all the time.

Belle: Do what now?

Cora: Track…for food.

Stiles: I don’t even wanna know.

Cora: Whatever…. _(Derek just looks at her, and we see Cora is looking on the ground, she is sniffing along the field)_

Stiles: I didn’t do anything… _(Stiles looks at Scott and then Derek, shrugs)_

Cora: _(She begins to walk, and jog and we see everyone follow her)_

_(Derek is the last one to follow, he just shakes his head)_ Derek: You’re an idiot, Stiles.

Stiles: What I didn’t do anything…

_(We see that Cora stops in the parking lot and turns around to look at everyone as she is by Stiles Jeep)_

Cora: Just follow us.

_(Everyone then gets into their respective cars, Kira is with Scott, and Stiles is with Cora and Belle. Derek is driving himself with Josh, and Allison is with Isaac in her car. Stiles’ Jeep is seen first followed by Scott’s bike, Derek’s car, and then Allison’s. Stiles has his right mirror down, Cora sticks her head out to smell. We see the scene fade to darkness and then the scene opens up at the far edge of Beacon Hills, they all then randomly we see a large figure jump out on Stiles’ Jeep and they all scream. We see that it is Jaden transformed and he roars into the windshield. He brings his arm back and slashes into it and we see them wiggling trying to get away from his car. Stiles then gets off the road and whips the jeep around to tip it over. We see Jaden fall off and everyone gets out with the jeep on its side. Tiana then jumps out of a tree and nearly lands on Scott and Kira and they turn the bike to the side. Tiana then jumps and gets atop of Derek’s car, she is transformed and breaks through the window to smack him and Derek crashes his car into a tree. Josh bobs his head back and forth gets out. Allison stops her car immediately, and Scott gets off his bike with Kira)_

Scott: GUYS!!!

Tiana: Wanna play a guessing game?

Josh: Damn you! Get out of the way!

_(Tiana kicks Josh in the face knocking him back)_ Tiana: I’m a little sad you don’t want to guess!

Derek: _(Comes out of the car transformed, and swipes at her)_ I have a guess that someone is going to die…

Tiana: It’s you. _(Smashes his head into his car and then kicks him back)_

Derek: _(Reels back and we see him get up and then smash her into a tree)_

_(We then see Jaden jumping up and he lands, roaring at Stiles, and Stiles yelps and backs up)_

Jaden: It’s time to die, Stiles. _(Roars)_

Stiles: I’m too young to die!

Jaden: Don’t worry I’ll make it swift. No door ways for your mountain ash, either. _(Flicks his claws out and outcome Belle and Cora transformed and they roar at him)_

Cora: Don’t you dare touch a hair on my boyfriend, you freak!

Belle: And don’t you dare try to hurt my best friend!

Jaden: HAHAHA, you two going to stop ME?

_(They jump at him and all we hear is roaring. Stiles shouts out to Scott)_

Stiles: SCOTT! GO GET LYDIA!

Scott: What about you guys?!

Stiles: WE’RE FINE, WE’LL CATCH UP!

Scott: Alright! _(We see Scott and Kira run to the pool house with Isaac and Allison. Scott’s eyes glow red and Isaac’s gold, Scott roars and flicks out his claws. We see him kick down the door and we see Scott and Isaac transformed. Cassie immediately tries to jump on him, but he moves and Isaac catches her and they wrestle on the floor. Kira tries to get Cassie off him. Scott runs through with Allison behind, she has her crossbow out. They are by the pool outside and we see Lydia tied up to a post with Malik with his claws out next to her neck and Adriana there as well)_

Malik: Not another step. You don’t want her blood on your hands do you, Scott?

Scott: Let her go! She isn’t what you’re after!

Malik: Ah, you see, but she is a part of it. You brought her into this when one of yours killed my son.

Allison: You were the trying to kill us!

Malik: In a way, yes. All I wanted was Josh.

Scott: Why him?!

Malik: Because, he’s a pest and helps too much.

Adriana: He’s been in our way since he was a baby….his father before him, and not him and you.

Scott: Lydia has nothing to do with this! Let her go!

Malik: An eye for an eye, Scott. A tooth for a tooth, you killed one of mine, I kill one of yours. It’s only fair.

Scott: But, it’s not! Please, take me instead! We’ll stop fighting…just don’t kill her or anyone else anymore…

Malik: _(Smirks)_ hmm, what should I do? Sounds appealing, right Adriana?

Adriana: It does, finally one of these mutts talking sense.

Lydia: ALLISON! GET OUT!! NOW!!!

Allison: We’re here to save you!

Lydia: NO, YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND, YOU HAVE TO LEAVE!!

Malik: _(Looks to Lydia and smiles, his lips twisting evilly)_ …But you know. Life isn’t fair, Scott. The universe must be balanced out.  _(He brings his arm back)_

Allison: NO! _(Allison fires her crossbow at him with a silver arrowhead aimed at his head. Adriana wide eyes and then jumps in front. It hits her in the arm and she falls into Malik’s arms)_

Adriana: ….A…are…you alright…my love?

Malik: ADRIANA! _(We see his eyes flash orange and red. He looks at Allison, his teeth growing and he twists his neck to the side and roars. Outside we see Tiana get up from her battle with Derek and Jaden stops fighting, Cassie gets up. They run to the house and are wide eyed to see their mother hurt. Angry, Jaden comes up from behind shoving Scott out the way and impales Allison from behind with his claws through her jacket and lifts her up. We see his claws go through her and he lifts her up much like Peter did to Derek in ‘Night School’ and Tiana crying in anger on the front side impales her and Allison coughs up blood. Lydia is seen screaming ‘ALLISON NO!!! Scott is left in shock. They release her and look at her. Malik roars at them and they back up, Scott holds Allison in his arms)_

Scott: Allison.

Allison: Did you free her? Is she okay? Is Lydia safe?

Scott: She's okay, Yeah…I can't…I can't take your pain.

Allison: It's because it doesn't hurt.

Scott: No…

Allison: It's okay. _(Coughs up some blood)_

Scott: Allison. _(Scott begins to cry)_

Allison: It's okay…It's okay…It's okay…It's perfect…I'm in the arms of my first love…The first person I ever loved…The person I'll always love…I love you…Scott…Scott McCall…

Scott: Don't…please…don't…Allison don't, please…

Allison: You have to tell my dad… _(Cough)_ …Tell him…

Scott: _(Starts to stutter as tears stream down his face)_ No! _(Scott looks up and notices the Pride is gone, Derek and Joshua are standing in the doorway in shock, and Kira is crouching near Lydia)_

Kira: Lydia… _(Lydia grabs Kira and is crying into her shoulder. We see Argent come up behind Derek, putting his gun down, Derek looks at him)_

Argent: Allison… _(We shift to outside near the edge of the Pride property, we can see flashing lights starting streaming the area, as well as sirens can be heard. We focus in on Adriana looking back at the house)_

Adriana: Have we started the fire? _(She turns and looks at the forest, and all we see are Malik’s eyes glowing)_

Malik: The fire rises.

**-END EPISODE-**


	12. Episode 12 - Committed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malik forces Scott to make a great choice that may impact him greatly

_(We see the episode open off and flashback to Allison dying. It’s been moments after and Scott is beside himself. He is with Argent and very emotional, pacing back and forth with sirens going off outside and we can hear a police radio. Argent is with Scott inside the pool house.)_

Argent: Scott, look at me. Look at me. Scott, look at me. You have to remember. You called me first, okay? Say it. You called me first.

Scott: _(Breathing heavily)_ I…I called you.

Argent: Not you, say Mr. Argent, or her dad.

Scott: I called her dad first.

Argent: What else? What happened?

Scott: There were two of them.

Argent: Mmm-hmm.

Scott: _(Panting)_ they tried to steal our car. _(Stuttering)_ They wore masks. One of them had a knife.

Argent: You think. Don’t get specific, Scott. You saw something sharp and metallic. You think it was a knife. What do you say next? If you get confused, what do you always repeat?

Scott: _(Panting)_ it happened so fast.

Argent: That’s right. Say it again, Scott! Say it again.

Scott: How are you doing this?

Argent: It’s what we do.

Agent McCall: _(Seen at the police station in the interrogation room questioning Isaac)_ can you remember anything else? Anything else? Isaac?

Isaac: _(Whispering)_ I’m sorry. It just happened so fast.

_(In the Sheriff’s office, we see Josh close the door and the Sheriff has his hands on his desk as he looks at Josh)_

Sheriff: Well? What really went down there?

Josh: Scott and the others went after the Pride to get Lydia back…

Sheriff: You guys did WHAT? What were you thinking?! They ambushed you, didn’t they?

Josh: We had to get her back, sir. They would’ve killed her if it wasn’t for them. They didn’t ambush us, per say…

Sheriff: It was reckless, you know better! Parrish, this isn’t just about how we run this office and department…we were lucky more people didn’t die...

Josh: I know, sir. We had no other choice though. They need to disappear…and soon…

Sheriff: I don’t know anymore…I really don’t. The kids look traumatized….Just look at Isaac. He just keeps saying it happened so fast. We have to keep this as low profile as possible, because the press is going to be all over these kids and probably you, too, because you were there.

Josh: By the way Sheriff, have you seen Scott?

Sheriff: No, I haven’t. Can only imagine what he is going through right now. He loved her.

Josh: Agreed, sir. If you don’t mind, I’ll take my leave and go look for him.

Sheriff: Alright…he may not want to be found though. Remember that.

_(We see the scene change to the Hale House, Derek opens the door. Belle and Cora are already inside. He still has his wounds from the fight)_

Belle: I can’t believe she’s dead…

 _(Cora brings Belle in for a hug)_ Cora: It’s going to be ok…it always will be…

Derek: …Poor Scott… _(Looks away)_

Belle: _(Crying into Cora’s shoulder)_ what are we gonna do?

Derek: Stand and fight. All these people that died…we can’t let them die in vain.

Cora: Well duh, Derek…but what do WE do?

Derek: …We have to sit and wait. For Scott.

Cora: I don’t think we can wait Derek…they’re gonna come for us…you know that.

Derek: But we have to. We have to believe that Scott will be ready. If he’s like me, then Allison’s death will impact him greatly.

Cora: But he’s nothing like you…

Derek: I changed…when Paige died. …It’s probably why I’m so hard on Scott, or was at first. Because I was looking at me through him.

Cora: _(Rolls her eyes)_ you always did want a little brother…

Belle: _(Giggles at that statement)_ …But who was Paige?

Derek: That’s a story for…never.

Belle: …Must have been pretty important for you to say that, and saying how Scott was like you.

Derek: Enough. You shouldn’t worry about it. It’s the past, and it doesn’t matter anymore.

Cora: So we’re waiting for Scott…how will we know when he is ready?

 _(Scott opens the door to the Hale House)_ Scott: Because I’m here. _(Flashes his crimson red eyes)_

Belle: …You’re here. Are you ok?

Scott: No…but something has to be done. We can’t just let them get away with this.

Cora: So you have a plan?

Scott: _(Looks at Derek)_ we have to kill them…

Derek: …So you’ve finally opened your eyes.

Belle: _(Looks first at Scott, then at Derek)_ Holy Sexual Tension Batman!

Cora: _(Rolls her eyes and smirks)_ so what’s the plan?

Scott: _(Looks to Belle…blinks, but then looks at them all)_ …Attack them together, as a pack.

Cora: Only one slight problem with that one, McCall…

Scott: Which is?

Cora: Our pack is all over the place…

Scott: So let’s call them here…

Cora: Well…what are you waiting for…

Scott: _(Opens the door outside, and flashes his crimson red eyes…before letting out his loudest roar heard to this point)_

 _(We see a flash of Stiles with Lydia and Lydia turns her head and holds it. Stiles opens the window to hear from his room. Isaac turns and his eyes glow yellow. We see Josh having his window to his eyes flash green. Josh utters under his breath)_ It’s time…

**-END SCENE-**

_(The scene shifts over to the Pride in their manor. Malik is staring at the window, his eyes are narrowed. Behind him are Jaden and Tiana, with Adriana lying on the couch, her shirt is ripped where she received the arrowhead. We see it has been removed, and patched. She is just breathing heavier. Cassie is there, holding her mother’s hands)_

Cassie: Mommy…you’re gonna be ok...right?

Jaden: Don’t be dumb, Cassie. Of course Mom is alright.

Cassie: But she looks sick...

Adriana: I’ll be fine, dear, I promise _(Smiles at Cassie)_

Tiana: …You’re not healing as fast as you normally would.

Malik: _(Still looking out the window)_ it was a special type of arrow, Tiana…

Tiana: What was it dad?

Malik: Silver.

Jaden: Same that killed Hunter. So it’s a poison to us.

Malik: It’s a poison to all of us…almost all supernatural are affected by it.

Cassie: But she will heal…right?

Malik: This might be as good as it gets…

Tiana: …Really? What will happen if we try to absorb some of that pain?

Malik: You might spread it more within her…it’ll take away some of the pain….but, ultimately, it’s a one way street.

Adriana: So I have to let it heal on my own. Ugh…well, I’d rather it be me then you, dear…

 _(We see Malik turn and stare back out of the window, hearing Scott’s roar)_ Malik: And… _(We see Malik smirk)_ here… _(Jaden and Tiana stand up)_ we….go! _(Malik’s eyes set ablaze. The scene then fades out and it opens up to Argent, Melissa, and Sheriff in their street clothes and in Argent’s apartment)_

Sheriff: So what are you going to do now, Chris?

Argent: After all this…I need to prepare Allison’s funeral.

Sheriff: What are you going to do after?

Argent: Well, I have to get rid of some things…and visit my other family in France...I have some clothes that you might like, Melissa. I noticed you have a style similar to Allison’s.

Melissa: It’s flattering that you think I can fit into Allison’s clothes…

Argent: Well, if you can’t…perhaps you know some people?

Melissa: If I can’t, they’ll be donated _(Smiles)_

Argent: Thank you, I appreciate that….

Sheriff: Are you moving or just retiring?

Argent: I don’t know yet…but I’m letting you have access to my firearms.

Sheriff: What? Really? Why?

Argent: At the very least, I think I just need some time away from all of this…even though I’m emotionally fine. You must understand, I’ve lost everyone to this cause...

 _(Sheriff puts a hand on Chris’ shoulder and brings him in for a hug)_ Sheriff: If there’s anything else I can do, let me know _(Smiles and as he walks away, scratching his head, he says ‘How are we going to hide all of those weapons and silver ammunition?)_

Argent: Melissa, I also have a gift for you…it’s a custom made 1911…maybe Sheriff can teach you how to shoot.

Melissa: …Me? With a gun?

Argent: You should know by now that Scott won’t always be around…you have to defend yourself somehow.

Melissa: …Deaton set up mountain ash wood in my house.

Sheriff: I still think it’s a good idea…

Melissa: Well alright… _(Takes it)_

Argent: By the way Sheriff, you don’t want to be late for your own hearing…

Sheriff: …Yeah that’s right…

_(We then see the scene fade out, and we see the scene shift to the Pride’s manor. Scott is outside their manor, he has Derek, Isaac, Cora, Belle, and Josh behind him. Stiles and Kira with Lydia seem to be in the background. Scott brings his fangs out, makes a low growl, pointing. We see the others have their eyes glowing. Scott points to the manor and he runs forward. He extends his right arm out, the claws come out and his eyes glow crimson. As he rushes in, we see Tiana and Jaden at the door way transformed. Scott roars and they stand their ground.  Derek and Josh come out up from behind Scott and Derek grabs Tiana, throwing her through the window and he jumps after her. Jaden growls and then jumps to Josh, tackling him but he reverses it and kicks him into the window. Scott goes through the doorway and we see Cassie in the way. She is transformed, hissing, but then as Scott goes forward, he ducks and Belle and Isaac come from behind and push her out onto the ground. Cora and Scott charge through to see Malik and Adriana. Cora wastes little time and swipes at Adriana, she dodges and we see Scott on the offensive by trying to kick Malik but Malik grabs him by the foot then palm strikes him away)_

Malik: …So glad you made it Scott. You look angry.

Scott: You have to be stopped!

Malik: Let’s see you try!

_(We see that Tiana has been holding Derek on a wall and she has him pinned. She licks his neck, as she has her arms placed on his, they are both transformed)_

Tiana: I’ll give you one more chance, Derek…I’ll let you live…even Cora…join us, help us...

Derek: Why would I want to be with a girl who is psychotic bitch who likes to kill people to satisfy her pleasures?

Tiana: I’m not psychotic! I killed all these people here for you, Derek…all of this was for you. I love you!

Derek: You don’t know what love is!

Tiana: I ALWAYS stood up for you in school; I always tried to be there!

Derek: And along the way, you turned me into a toy, an obsession!

Tiana: If I can’t have you then...NO ONE CAN! _(She leans in to bite him and we see Derek roar loudly and summon up his strength to lift her up and she tries to kick off him, which she does, but then we see Derek has his claws up and she falls onto his claws, her eyes are wide and Derek whispers to her ears)_

Derek: I’m sorry…I really am…

Tiana: _(Looks into Derek’s eyes and then at Jaden)_ Hang them where the world can see! _(She falls dead and Derek releases her, putting her on the ground. Jaden turns to see that Tiana has fallen and he goes to charge at Derek, but Josh grabs him from behind and slams him to the wall. Jaden uses his strength to push him off and swings into Josh’s face, he dodges it but catches a small scratch at the side, Josh winces and Jaden, in a bloodlust, slashes him but is left open to him ducking and Josh rising from underneath to slash his neck. He falls, frozen)_

Josh: …I didn’t want to do that… _(He slashes the air to get the blood off, we see Jaden barely able to talk)_

Jaden: …You….son…of…a…bitch…finish me!

Josh: I won’t...

Jaden: …My father was right…we…needed…to kill….you…that you’d…be the one…to stop us…and make…Scott come after us…

Josh: …You gave us no choice…

Jaden: …If you won’t finish me…I WILL… _(We see him bleed out and dig his claws into himself. Josh is shaking after it, looking at Derek. Derek just places his hand on his shoulder. They both go to the other room, where Isaac has fallen down and Cassie and Belle are breathing heavily,  Cassie tries to swing but misses and we see Belle sweep her off her feet then stab her in the stomach)_

Belle: For always making fun of me…for thinking you were better than me…and Cora…

Cassie: … UGH…You…You…. _(She can’t finish her sentence and falls. Adriana roars into Cora and knocks her over. Derek rushes when Adriana goes to swing at her and takes a backhand and kick to the ribs. Adriana goes over slowly to Derek and places her foot on him)_

Adriana: Goodbye, Derek…to end you and the Hale name…once and for- _(We see that Cora has stabbed through her. Adriana falls on both knees, her eyes flicker and she falls on her face. Malik is seen having Scott pinned down, forcing him to back up)_

Malik: …You think you can kill me, Scott?! You can kill Hunter; you can kill Tiana…Cassie…Jaden…BUT ME? ME? I’m the strongest of my kind! YOU CAN’T KILL ME! _(He is seen maddened, he shakes up, and begins to transform, as he was partially transformed. His face turns in; his shirt rips as does parts of his pants. His mass has grown considerably, and we see him look fierce, like he did when he first transformed in front of Scott)_ I am the TRUE beast…the King of the Jungle…I AM the real royalty, not you as a True Alpha, not the Hales!

Scott: You’ve gone mad…you were the one who started to kill us…we had no choice…

Malik: Well met, Scott! Well played, even! You’ve finally risen…to an Alpha…but are you going to be a monster?

Scott: I don’t know what you mean…

Malik: You orchestrated this attack! You led it!

Scott: You gave me no choice…I wanted peace. You can still walk away now…I won’t kill you.

Malik:  Killing is making a choice. Choose between one life and the other. Me, Your pack, or yourself... _(We see the others form around, and try to circle Malik. We see him zoom past Scott, and he knocks down everyone and slashes them up. Isaac, Cora, Belle, Derek, and Josh have all been knocked down)_

Josh: What did you…do to us?

Malik: Don’t worry…I’ve only just hurt you enough that you won’t interfere. Scott! I have a wager! You beat me one on one…I’ll leave…if I beat you, I kill all of them. If you do not, I will end them now right before your eyes.

Scott: …WHAT?!

Malik: A DUEL! NOW to decide it all!

Scott: _(Without further ado, we see Scott just leap off claws extended. Malik grabs and slams him down. Scott rolls out of the way. He begins slashing and he is being reckless, really swinging wildly. Malik seems to be moving around, and he is seen being amused by the slashes and kicks but then Malik kicks him about. He slashes Scott and then palm strikes him in the wall. Scott slams into the wall; he is seen having a bloody lip and clothes ripped)_

**-END SCENE-**

Scott: Ugh…it’s all over now… _(Suddenly, he begins hearing voices, Stiles’ Derek’s, Lydia, Josh’s, Allison’s…visual effects going through. He is hallucinating again. We see first Derek standing in blackness around, facing him after he says that)_

Derek: How pathetic…you going to give up as easy as that, Scott?

_(We see Derek fade out then we see Stiles standing in the same blackness, hand in a fist)_

Stiles: You’ve saved me once, you can do it again.

_(We see Stiles fade out and we see Lydia then look at Scott, smiling)_

Lydia: What I always liked best about you was your determination to succeed no matter what.

_(We see Lydia fade out and we then see Josh, his arms crossed in front of Scott)_

Josh: You have the ability and power to create miracles. We all have our weaknesses. Just look at the enemy close enough and you will see what his may be.

( _We see Josh fade out, and then we see finally Allison staring at Scott)_

Allison: Haven’t you got it yet? Do I have to spell it out? The greatest weakness of any power is the power itself. There lies your answer, Scott.  _(We see Allison then smile and fade out and Scott widening his eyes)_

Scott: The greatest weakness of any power is the power itself….I understand…

_(We see Malik walk up and smirk, stretching out his claws, turning his head. Everyone else is wincing)_

Malik: You’re so weak; I could obliterate you in the twinkling of an eye, so prepare to meet your end.

Scott: …So? What are you waiting for?

Malik: Huh? _(Stares at Scott, Scott looks up, his head coming up from the ground)_

Scott: Do I look like I care that you think I’m weak? All that means is if you lose against me in a fight, you must be really weak. _(He grips the ground. His eyes begin burning red like never before, he grits his teeth, and we see his wounds beginning to heal slowly on his sides. He begins standing up straight, he exposes his fangs, his face becomes fuller, facial hair deepens a little, and he looks more focused)_ Now it’s show time.

Malik: Anyone can talk the talk, Scott.

Scott: You may be right, Malik, but not everyone can follow up their talk with action. _(He roars at Malik loudly)_ Alright, this is your payback, buddy. You beat me once, but there is no way I’m going to let it happen again.

_(We see Scott race at Malik. Malik races at him, and he begins slashing with precision, but then Scott moves at the last second, dodging three strikes and moving out of the way flipping)_

Malik: I don’t believe it! There’s no way you can move that fast with those wounds!

_(We see Scott then step to the side and then quickly sides slash him and move to the other side. Scott is seen turning around towards Malik, Malik grits his teeth, blood comes from his side and he looks at Scott)_

Malik: Where did that come from, you were down and out for the count!

Scott: You might think you’re the strongest, Malik. But, you should never underestimate your opponent!

Malik: Very well then. I’m afraid you leave me with one final option. My maximum strength. _(He comes at Scott, and they both collide into each other and slide back, wounds being inflicted both sides, blood on both chests. They go again and we see Malik retract his large claws back to swipe, and then Scott moves out of the way thinking ‘Okay, because of his mass, he will topple over if I move quickly enough’.)_

Malik: I’LL GET YOU! OH NO YOU DON’T!

Scott: _(We see Scott move but then he gets him in the leg and Scott falls but is able to swipe Malik’s leg as well. Scott lands first on his back and then Malik goes for the kill to swipe at Scott’s neck but then instinctively, Scott closes his eyes and his right claw is up and goes through Malik’s chest, the claws looking sharper. Malik just lays there, Scott opens his eyes and eyes widen. He then pushes Malik off him. Stiles is there his mouth is dropped, he has a baseball hat and drops it....and it rings against the floor)_

Stiles: Dude…

_(Scott looks at Stiles)_

Stiles: That. Was. AWESOME! _(Fist pump)_

Scott: …Really Stiles? … _(Tries to stand, but can’t)_

Stiles: Dude! C’mon! If this were x-box you totally would’ve unlocked an achievement!

Scott: Stiles, I just killed someone…

Derek: It had to be done, Scott. You know that.

Scott: I just…Yeah. I wish I didn’t have to…I hope I’ll be the same…though I did get a power surge.

Derek: I wouldn’t rely on that to win all the time…

Scott: I just don’t understand what that was…

Isaac: Can we just go ahead and say that was awesome?

Scott: …Why can’t people just understand, we kinda killed people…I’m tired…

Derek: It needed to happen Scott.

Scott: Yeah, but can we just not talk about it, and be grateful we survived?

Cora: We’re going to have to talk about it sooner or later, Scott…

Josh: So…who can actually stand up? _(Looks around)_

Scott: I actually think we got out of this with no…major injuries…

Kira: Yeah, but now what about the bodies?

Derek: Burn them.

Josh: And I can call the Sheriff; make this place look like a crime scene of some kind and puts bullets them if we decide not to burn them. We have documents and evidence here to show that they killed people.

Lydia: We better do that soon…

Josh: I’m on it. _(He gets up and begins walking to the side, gets out his phone. We see that the screen fades out here, it becomes black and we see that Josh is still at the manor with and the Sheriff is there and we see them talking alone. They separate the bodies, and we see they chose to make it look like a suicide of some kind, and traces of evidence to suggest they killed people. We see Derek and Cora at the Hale House. She is sitting on a couch staring outside. We see Derek approach her from behind and sit next to her)_

Derek: Hey.

Cora: Hi?

Derek: Can we talk?

Cora: _(Rolls her eyes)_ Now you wanna talk…

Derek: I haven’t exactly been the best big brother. I’m sorry for that. But, I promise to do better.

Cora: Wow…a promise…that’s a HUGE deal…

Derek: We should be safe for a little while. I’m sorry. I’m sorry I can’t bring back Mom, Laura….anyone else. We have each other, though.  You never told me why you were South America…what happened to you there.

Cora: Nothing.

Derek: You’re lying.

Cora: And how would you know? You never even cared to ask before

Derek: Of course I cared. I just was busy trying to keep us alive. Now you wanna go ahead and be mad at me that I don’t care, or that I’m not sensitive, fine. But, here I am, acknowledging my wrongs and I’m trying to be there but you push me away. I get it. We have no family. We’re done. It’s just you and I. But, you know, since I’ve been here I’ve learned a lot from others. Like that the world is more complex, and grander than revolving around me and what I want. But you know something, Cora, you can’t be mad forever because that will get you miserable the rest of your life.

Cora: I’m not mad, idiot.

Derek: Then talk to me.

Cora: About what Derek? About how I ran from home and went to the only place I knew? About how I thought everyone else was dead? About how I thought I’d never come back to this place?

Derek: I thought you were dead…everyone did…

Cora: Obviously, I’m not.

Derek: No, really, you think? But for all those years, Peter, Laura, and I...we thought you were dead.

Cora: Yeah…thanks for looking for me, by the way. Great help.

Derek: …You’re apparently deaf. THIS. HOUSE. BURNT. TO. THE. GROUND. ALL. THAT. WAS. FOUND. WAS. MOM’S. CLAWS. WHO. BY. THE. WAY. THOUGHT. YOU. WERE. DEAD. TOO... Because she told me.

Cora: You know what Derek? I came back because I thought this is what I wanted. I wanted my family. I wanted some semblance of normal…and all you do is look at me like I’m just another stranger. This isn’t what we should be doing…I get it. You thought I was dead. I thought you were dead. We’re all that’s left, Derek. Uncle Peter is gone. Laura is gone. We can’t keep meeting at these ends…

Derek: …When you left, I thought you weren’t coming back because of me. But now, all I see is that we may be blood, but sure don’t act it. You and Belle are family. Hell, you and Stiles are. We’re not. And it actually depresses me. _(Gets up and turns around)_

Cora: Derek…don’t say that….we can always change it…

Derek: …I wanna see it then. _(Turns around, eyes looking sad)_

Cora: _(Gets up and hugs Derek)_ we can start over you know…we have a new family now…

_(Fades out and we see it then goes to the McCall House, Scott, Melissa are sitting down and Isaac is standing talking)_

Isaac: So…uh…yeah…I leave for boot camp tomorrow…

Scott: Why are you leaving?

Isaac: It’s partially because out of respect for my brother and father…but…I want to travel…I want to experience the world….plus…I need some time…after everything.

Melissa: You’re not a burden, though…

Isaac: I know, ma’am…I just…I gotta do this. _(Scott and Melissa stand up and hug Isaac)_

Scott: …We’ll miss you.

**-END SCENE-**

_(We see it fade over to the Sheriff station, Agent McCall is explaining to the review board to pass the Sheriff, and they get out of the room, Sheriff Smirks)_

Sheriff: You’re not half bad.

Agent McCall: Well…you get it done…this doesn’t mean you’re free and clear yet…they wanna see your rates go up.

Sheriff: Busted the Harpers…who would have thought?

McCall: I didn’t…I never would’ve believed it…

Sheriff: I know…when you’re that wealthy…you really don’t need it…

McCall: Sheriff…

 _(We see Melissa approach there and smiles)_ Melissa: You made it!

Sheriff: Melissa! Hey! Yeah…I get to stay employed!

Melissa: Raf thanks…you really helped out.

McCall: I didn’t do a thing. It was all him.

Sheriff: I still owe you...

McCall: About that…can we talk for a moment?

Sheriff: Sure

 _(Melissa leaves the office and Sheriff closes the door)_ McCall: You better take care of her, Stilinski

Sheriff: Don’t worry about that.

McCall: She’s still the mother of my son. I will worry about her, and Scott, for the rest of my life.

Sheriff: When she told you to leave, she didn’t mean for you to be gone this entire time…

McCall: You know I couldn’t do that, Stilinski. Not with this job.

Sheriff:  I guess so. Talk to Scott, then. I’ll treat them fine. If we’re done here…I’d like to go home and sleep.

_(We then see Belle walk along the lockers where she finds Cora and puts her hand on a locker there)_

Belle: Hey, Cora!

Cora: Belle! Hey! How are you?

Belle: Great, great, you?

Cora: Better, I guess. Just trying to make it through to break

Belle: We’ll be fine, relax.

Cora: _(Rolls her eyes)_ Relax…sure…

Belle: Really, try to…You and Stiles doing ok?

Cora: I think so? I haven’t seen him yet today…

Belle: Still treating you right?

Cora: I think so?

Belle: What do you mean, you think? I still gotta teach ya some stuff.

Cora: Teach me what? Seriously…I mean I think because I think we’re ok…

Belle: Well, more girl stuff, duh!

Cora: Like?

Belle: You’ll see...you’ll see…hey look… _(Looks over at Scott and Kira talking, we see Lydia watching them in the background)_

Cora: That can’t be good…

Belle: So much sexual tension there…

Cora: Can we not?

Belle: You can smell it on them…Scott’s confused...listen...

Scott: So uh…yeah…

Kira: What, Scott?

Scott: …What are we, really?

Kira: Friends? I don’t know…what do you want us to be?

Scott: ….The way you left. I’m confused. I thought you liked me.

Kira: I do! I just….I had things to take care of…

Scott: …You didn’t even say bye. …Well, I don’t really want to put you on the spot…

 _(Kira grabs his face and kisses him. Scott is wide eyed, Lydia looks mouth dropped, Cora and Belle do as well, and he pulls back)_ Scott: That was…nice…

Kira: Nice? That’s all you can say? _(Smirks)_

Scott: Surprising…you’re usually shy… _(Blushed)_

Kira: C’mon…we all can’t stay the same forever.

Scott: You’re right…

Kira: Lunch? _(Looks at him)_

Scott: Yeah, that’d be fine. _(Scott walks off with her, Lydia just watches. We see Stiles approach Cora from the side)_

Stiles: Hey

Cora: Hi?

Stiles: How are you? _(Hugs)_

Cora: Ok…how are you? _(Pokes him)_

Stiles: Good. _(Kissed her cheek)_

Cora: …Are we ok?

Stiles: Why wouldn’t we be? I’m happy. Are you?

Cora: Ok…just making sure _(Smirks)_

Stiles: I do miss those kisses, but that’s all… _(Smirks)_

Cora: Oh that’s all you miss? _(Sticks her tongue out at him)_

Stiles: Well, no, but you know what I mean _(Sticks tongue out at her)_

 _(Cora grabs his tongue)_ Cora: Ah…I think Win.

Stiles: That’s…fine _(Leans on her)_

Cora: _(Moves and watches Stiles fall)_ Oops

Stiles: _(Grabs her by the legs, pushes her down atop him)_ Oops

Cora: You’re such an idiot… _(Smirks, and kisses him)_ …too bad we’re in sch-

Coach: Stilinski! Hale! Do that home! No one wants to see that!

_(They look at him angry, and then we see Josh at the animal clinic with Deaton; Josh is pacing back and forth)_

Deaton: Nothing’s happened til now. You’re fine, Josh...

Josh: I don’t know how to face the fact that they were killed by him…

Deaton: But you’re alright. You don’t have to always have the answers. I don’t.

Josh: That’s not helping me…

Deaton: Malik and the Pride are dead. Weren’t you the one that said we needed to act more like family?

Josh: They are my family…but…my real family…

Deaton: You didn’t know about them before. How could you know, or help, you were a baby…Don’t worry, everything’s gonna be ok.

Josh: Still…I wish I could’ve done something

_(The scene shifts over to Scott and Stiles at Scott’s house and in his room)_

Scott: …It’s over finally.

Stiles: This is Beacon Hills...it’s never over

Scott: The threat of the Pride is, though.

Stiles: I hope so…hey, by the way, how’s Kira?

Scott: …Alright, I mean, it’s gonna be a transition I think…take it slow

Stiles: Oh really?

Scott: Yeah…with Allison’s death and her leaving like that….

Stiles: Ah yeah…I know…hey…It’s rather quiet….where’s Isaac?

Scott: Left for the military, dude….wants to follow his brother’s footsteps.

Stiles: Well…that’s heroic…

Scott: Yeah…I give him props….still got each other dude… _(With that we see that they pound their fists together and in the background, we see someone over at the top of Beacon Hills, a shadowy figure, that seems to transform into a human figure. The eyes briefly on them and they appear cold)_

**-END EPISODE-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap folks! Our season has come to an end! Don't forget! Teen Wolf comes back on MTV on June 23rd!
> 
> We hope you like what we do, cause we enjoy writing for y'all! We're gonna take an extended hiatus, but we'll be back!
> 
> As always, don't forget to drop us a line on here, or our tumblr (twhowlatus)! We love feedback, ideas, anything really!
> 
> Howla!


End file.
